The Lucky Ones
by AyakaHeartfullbuster
Summary: Gray and Lucy were forced into an arranged-marriage by their mothers when they come of age because of Gray saving Lucy's life from when they were young. Both hates each other and hates the whole idea. Gray wants his own life and Lucy wants true love.
1. Chapter 1: The Lucky Ones

**Okay, I am pretty excited to be finally writing a GrayLu fanfic! (Crying in the background lolz) The reason I wasn't able to write one before was because I was persuaded by a friend to practice writing my fanfics through the use of different characters and gain experience after I give it my best shot. I am not really a fan of NaLu but I think they are adorable. :" *sigh* So please bear with me and my amateur talent in writing. Please, kindly REVIEW and do whatever it takes to tell me how to improve my writing! I love hearing them so that I can improve. So here is chapter one of " The Lucky Ones"**

"_Layla, have you read the reports that I gave you last week? Remember soon enough you will inherit all of my fortune and I want you to do your best and don't disappoint me." Layla's father warned her as he paced around the wide room which consists of a study table and it's walls were painted with peach pale colors that made it gloomy to the eyes. _

"_Yes, father." The young lady answered In her most respectful tone. Layla Heartfilia was the daughter of one of the most influential and richest man in the whole kingdom of Fiore. Her mother died giving birth to her and didn't have memories of her. Whenever she would ask her father to talk about her mother he would say the same thing that the past did not matter and that everyone was supposed to look forward to the future. _

_Well this was in the past. As of right now Layla Heartfilia was remembering the past when her father used to live. She was disowned by her father for she ran away with Jude who she was in love with. Her father was opposed to idea of getting married with a nobody. Layla sighed as she remembered the times when her father lived and what her life used to be. She felt bad for leaving father and that the cause of his death was because she selfishly only thought about her happiness and crushed his father's heart. But that was all in the past the golden-haired maiden assured herself. _

"Layla! Would you please get the hell out of there? And bring me my beer from the fridge." An annoyed voice commanded from the other room.

"Yes, dear." Was all Layla replied. She will not cry even though she was treated like trash by her husband. She married Jude believing that he loved her and promised her eternal happiness if she marries him….but it turns out all that he wanted from her was her money. Ever since she was disowned by her father and her father died leaving all the fortune to her other sister Lira who was now wasting all the money for who-knows-what the way her husband treated her changed. He was drunk one day and confessed that he married her for her money. Layla cried her heart out but she couldn't do anything but accept that this was going to be her life. She has to be responsible for her decisions. She was now pregnant three months and was afraid that if Lucy comes to the world Jude would treat her badly as he treated her.

"What is taking you long woman?" Jude yelled again.

"Sorry, here you go dear." Layla hurried and served the beer to her husband who done nothing but drink since this morning. He couldn't even get a job or even hold a job. This man was pathetic! And she hated herself for not being able to do anything.

"H-honey…why don't you get a job huh? We are behind payment with our bills with the house and—" Layla stammered fidgeting her fingers and not looking at her husband directly.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Jude shouted angrily and slapped the poor woman and her hands automatically pressed against her stomach as she landed on the floor making sure that no harm came to her baby.

"N-no!" Layla fearfully muttered getting up to her feet and moving away in case he decided to hurt her again. She wouldn't risk the life of her baby. After a few hours Jude told her that he was going out with his friends for a party. Layla nodded and was glad that she had the place all to herself. This happened everyday. Her husband would get out of the house and party and she would be left alone in the house and he would come back home drunk and would abuse her. As she looked at herself in the mirror the once well-fed lady and was gifted with a beautiful face was now suffering with bruises all over the prominent face.

Layla was tired of her life! All that she ever wanted was to be loved. She has never experienced the love of a parent and now she has deluded herself into thinking that her husband would be the one to finally make her feel that for once that she was loved. So during her free time she would open the television and watch her dramas. She loved watching dramas! And after watching a few of it commercial came and announcement given that there will be a shooting near the streets of Magnolia and her favorite actors where going to be there! Layla got all excited and checked the schedules and saw that it would be held three days from now. She would have to ask for her husband's permission to go there. After changing into a new set of clothes she prepared herself to do the house chores starting with their room which was messy thanks to her husband.

Layla decided to clean the house and prepare dinner for her and Jude when there was a knock heard in the middle of the night and she hurried and opened the door to see Jude who was in for a surprise!

"Hello, wife!" Jude greeted cheerfully and casually passed by her wife earning a shock face from the girl.

"J-jude! I didn't expect you to be so early!" She gasped worrying that he would change and get angry again as she followed suit.

"It's alright! You should rest now." He grinned. She had no idea what was making her husband act like this but she prayed fervently that this would keep up so that she could get permission to go the gathering three days from now.

"Well, no, do you want to eat now?" She asked him and prepared the food that she cooked. Jude followed and sat himself in one of the empty seats.

"I have something to tell you…. I finally got a job! My friend helped me." Jude's eyes were sparkling with pride and this got Layla's attention.

"Really? What kind?" She asked curiously but was elated with happiness that bills around here were finally going to get paid.

"Don't ask….not important."

"Well…okay. Ummmm, Jude? Can I ask for your permission for something?" Layla used her sweetest and most melodic voice and twinkled her eyes purposely to an oblivious Jude.

"What Is it? If it's money I still don't have it." He answered grumpily holding out his spoon carelessly as he scooped his soup.

"No! It's not that. You see three days from now…I watched it on TV and I saw that there was going to be some sort of parade. Can I perhaps come?" Layla's voice became softer each word and waited for his answer.

"Hmmm…when is it?" He asked still not paying attention but rather to his soup.

"Well, in three days." She answered confidently. Jude finally had the time to look at her and his eyebrows twitched and Layla felt uneasy.

"Okay…but don't expect me to get you there." He stated getting back to finishing his soup. A smiled slowly spread from the girl and she felt happy that everything was being okay.

"Really?"

"Just get out before I change my mind." He muttered. He finished his soup and was now getting to the living room and looking for the remote. Their house was only two-stories and it was rather small. They were able to pay for the house from the last budget that she got from when she was still with her father. That night I woke up and got up and came to the roofdeck. It has a window that can be opened and the stars at night was a sight to behold. The air was chilly but she smiled peering into the darkness.

"Can you feel it baby? The air is so chilly and mama is getting cold." Layla talked to her stomach as she rubbed it comfortingly. "Don't worry, baby….I promise that you won't have a life like this. I swear you will be happy." Layla said conversationally to her baby as tears streamed down her face.

"Mama, will protect you." She gasped wiping away her tears as she continued to gaze at the stars hoping that they will grant her wish for her baby's happiness.

Three days have passed and Layla choosed her outfit carefully praying that she would meet all of her favorite actors. Her husband left early for his 'job' and she didn't bother him with what his job really was for fear that he might take back the permission he gave to get out of the house today. She walked out of the house locked it and breathed deeply into the morning air. She started walking and gazed intently at her surroundings. And after a few hours of walking she got tired and patted her stomach worrying that this wasn't good for the baby. So she decided to rest for a while and started walking again. After walking the long distance she finally arrived.

"Watch it lady!" One guy warned as bikes and other vehicles passed by almost hitting me. And when I neared the crowd that was hurdling in one space a girl in her twenties held a microphone and announced that the shooting will be starting in a few more hours.

So Layla explored the place while waiting. She saw couples younger than her walking hand in hand and felt jealousy as to how they lived a care-free life. She saw children who were playing in the park laughing innocently and having the time of their life and Layla thought if her child would be like those children playing. That's when she suddenly starts to get the notion that someone was following her. She looked back and saw that there were two men who smiling creepily at her and she started to fasten her pace when the guy with the shades caught her arm.

"Where you going babe? You lost?" He snickered still holding on to her hands. She suddenly felt fear as the two men cornered her.

"Hey, you creeps! How dare you corner a girl! Have you no shame?" A new voice approached and I dared to look and a saw a girl close to my age with shoulder-length hair and black hair as night stubbing her fingers in our direction.

"Crap….let's just go…." The guy who held my wrist let go and glared in our direction. I stood there in place and waited for them to get as far as possible.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" The girl who saved her asked walking beside me. "You look sick." She added.

"No, I'm fine…must be the nerves. Thanks, for helping me!" I remembered bowing as I gave my thanks.

"No, need! It was a pleasure." She grinned and helped me up. "So why are you here? You don't seem to be a girl from around here."

"I just went to see something but got lost. And, yeah I'm not from here." I explained and she looked at me for a few seconds with an unfathomable expression.

"Ohhh… you should be careful there are a lot of creeps around here." She warned with a serious face.

"Right."

"The names Ur by the way. Ur Fullbuster." She stated holding out her hands to me. I stared at her hands not knowing what to do when she laughed and grabbed my left hand.

"Layla…Layla Heartfilia." I answered back returning the gesture.

"I see….cute name….Layla." She smiled so big it could have reached her eyes. "So got anything to do Layla?" Ur asked.

"Not really….I'm just passing the time!" Layla felt happiness for having to meet a new friend.

"Then come with me! I'll show you around." Ur pulled Layla and she stopped and her face looked pale instantly as her hands held onto her stomach. The blonde looked worriedly at her new friend.

"Is everything alright?" She asked to the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah….I just have to remember to take it easy since I'm carrying two lives here." Ur muttered finally looking fine again.

"Two lives?" Layla asked racking her brain for what she meant.

"I'm pregnant!" Ur shouted gleefully as she hit the girl who looked stoned-face beside her.

"Seriously? So am I!" Layla exclaimed smiling back excitedly.

"Really?" Ur asked back again. And for a few minutes they smiled contentedly to themselves when a smile creeped into their faces.

"SISTERS!" The two girls screamed with joy as they hugged each other laughing after breaking from their hug.

"Wow….we need to talk and learn a lot from each other!" Ur announced excitedly pacing from her place and her eyes twinkling in anticipation. The blonde agreed and they decided to stay in one of the benches that the park provided. They sat there and telling each other about their lives and who were the lucky bastards that they had married. Ur was first to talk about her life. She told Layla that she wasn't born from a rich family but was lucky that she married a rich man who could provide for her and her baby. But unfortunately….the father of her child left them three months ago with nothing but money for their future. Ur threw a fit and Layla was there comforting and listened attentively to what her friend has to say.

"Wow….never knew where he could have gone?" Layla asked patting the other girl comfortingly who dampened her clothes with tears.

"Nah, the guy was a bastard for leaving me and our soon to be baby. We don't need him." She said wiping away the last of her tears and urged Layla to tell stories about her past. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of sharing her problems with others but figured that Ur was her trusted friend already. So she poured all of her secrets to her and like what the other girl did, cried when she finished her story with 'her husband changing for the sake of not having the money from her father.' Ur stared at her for a long time with her mouth open in disbelief.

"What a son of a bitch. He treats you like that? Let me at him!" Ur who was comforting her friend a few seconds ago and now angered with the knowledge of what Layla's daily lifeand what her husband does to Layla.

"No, I need to get through this. I have to be strong for my baby." Layla reasoned making Ur sit down but she held on to Layla's hand with force enough to shake them both.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright though?" Ur asked worriedly. "You can stay in my house?" She offered. Layla was almost tempted to take the offer but decided she didn't want to burden Ur with her unlucky life.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll manage somehow." That's when people suddenly got everywhere and was making a fuss shouting 'it's about to start' and both girls remembered why they came here in the first place.

"I have to go somewhere." Both girls shouted In alarm and they laughed at this.

"Promise me we'll see each other again!" Ur cried reaching for Layla.

"Yeah, I promise soon!" Layla murmured reaching out for the other girl at the same time and they stood their dramatically.

"And if that husband of yours decides to hurt you…come to me and I'll beat the crap out of him." Ur swore with a hunted look. Layla shivered with her warning but nevertheless shook her head and the both of them set of into different places. Layla was glad that she finally was able to meet another face besides her husband. Even back when she was with her father she never had friends. Well, true friends that is…..she discovered one day that they were only making friends with her for her money. She didn't trust anyone so much then. But this girl Ur, she was a good person. And she really hoped to see her again someday.

"Yes! Glad it hasn't started yet!" Layla sighed in relief and walked closer to the gathering crowd. And people were pushing to get a better view.

"No way!" A familiar voice that she was so sure sounded minutes ago and the voice came a few meters away from her.

"Ur?" Layla asked in surprise.

"Wow! I didn't expect that you're interested in this kind of stuff!" Ur cheerfully stated while she made her way through the crowd to get to her.

"Yeah, guess I forgot to tell you…I'm a fan of dramas!" I shouted holding her hands when she got through.

"Same! We really are soul sisters!" Ur said and we looked at each other until the shooting started and a girl in her mid-forties showed up in a black cardigan that concealed her chest and was wearing shorts that revealed a lot of skin and she was followed by a man in a cowboy suit playing with the guns on his hands.

"Oh my gosh! It's Bisca and Alzack!" Both pregnant ladies screamed at the top of their lungs as the cheering people around did the same. Both girls screamed wildly as they witnessed one of their favorite actors and jumped from their place.

"Wow! Bisca is sure pretty! She doesn't age a day!" Ur told Layla not taking her eyes off the girl doing her tricks though. Layla nodded in agreement and both girls were star-trucked for the meantime. The shooting went on for an hour and as the cast packed up and finished their shooting both Ur and Layla tried to get to see more of the aspiring actors but failed.

"Oh men! I'd do anything to be on her shoes." Ur tearfully murmured at the moving car that held the actors away.

"Yeah." I giggled and found that Ur had a kind of split personality.

"Hey! What about we see each other again tom?" Ur said and she put on her smiling face.

"I don't think I can go out tom though." Layla told her sadly.

"I'll come to your house then." She quickly found a solution. Layla thought if her husband would get mad and decided it should be alright.

"Okay." Layla agreed and gave out the directions to her house. They parted and promised they would see each other again. The next day Ur went to their house while Jude was away. Layla learned that she worked in a place called Fairy Tail Cafe and that it was a restaurant that served different kinds of food. They talked about their favorite dramas and actors and ate the food Layla prepared and researched healthy tips for their babies deciding on what names they should name them. This went on for months and Ur would always visit whenever Jude was away and whenever he was there he won't beat her wife as he usually did before only occasionally. Until one day Jude came home and his wife greeted him to see that he was sweating bullets and a had a haunted look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Layla asked worriedly bending down to her husband's face.

"L-layla….we need to get out of here!" Jude spoke indifferently.

"Why?" Layla asked and was afraid that harm might come to their child.

"The job I was in ….had a few problems and now we need to get out of here! Pack your stuff." He instructed getting on his knees and packing his stuff.

"Where are we going?"

"My co-worker said that we could join him and go to Love and Lucky a sort of place out of the city of Magnolia."

"How long will we be there?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." He answered fretfully. Layla started packing her stuff and remembered that Ur was coming tonight to hand over a few dinner to share. She suddenly felt really sad as to why she had to leave her only friend who was finally becoming really important to her and more of a sister. She left a letter that explained why she won't be seeing her there anymore and left it where Ur could see it.

"Layla….I need to tell you that whatever happens…I have come to learn and realize….that I do love you." Jude tearfully said while begging on his knees. "I'm sorry I was blinded by money….but I do love you and I want us to start afresh." With this Layla cried and nodded reaching out for her husband. And the both of them fled from the night off to Love and Lucky.

The same night…Ur knocked on the front door of the Heartfilia's and carried a bag full of pasta that she made for Layla and her. Time came and nobody answered the door. She would usually be greeted by the cheerful voice of Layla and a smile on her face. Not that she wasn't allowed to barge in since she knew where Layla hid the house keys underneath the door mat. Worry filled her as she finally got the keys and opened the door.

"Layla? Are you here? I got pasta." Ur called out. She looked into the rooms and searched everywhere until she saw a letter that was tucked in Layla's bed. She snatched the paper and opened it and recognized Layla's neat hand-writing.

_Dearest, Ur_

_Maybe as you read this letter I am on my way somewhere far. Me and my husband Jude decided to get out of town and start a new life. I am really afraid since I don't fully trust my husband and that I think I'm going to give birth in a few days. I'm sorry for leaving in such short notice. I promise to write as much as possible. Thank you for the last few months that we spent together. You've given me so much happiness. You're almost like a sister to me. Tell me when your baby turns out to be a boy or a girl. _

_All my love, Layla_

As Ur finished reading the letter she was enveloped by sadness for not being able to say good-bye to her friend.

"Layla…" Ur cried out clutching her knees and sobbing quietly in one corner.

After two weeks have passed Ur and Layla would write letters about the latest news about their lives and lived as normally as they could. Until one day Layla was washing the dishes and felt a strange pain on her abdomen as her hands automatically grasped her stomach.

"Jude!" Layla screamed in panic as water streamed down her legs and she knew that it was time for the baby to come out. Her husband came running out from re-constructing their new home.

"What is it?" Jude asked placing his hands around her.

"It's time for the baby-" And she was stopped as a scream was placed with her words. Jude understood and carried his wife to the neighbors who knew how to give birth to infants.

And back in Magnolia as Ur was working on her shift in Fairy Tail Café she felt the same and screamed at everyone.

"Gildarts! It's time." Ur clenched her teeth.

"Time for what?"

"The baby is coming out!" And with that everyone in the café panicked as they called for help and decided to take her to the nearest hospital. And at the same day April 25 Layla and Ur gave birth. It took six hours for them to undergo the whole hardship. And finally both were tired from the whole procession and Layla give birth to a baby girl who was crying.

"G-give her to me." Layla commanded holding out her frail hands towards her daughter.

"Here." Jude passed the crying baby to her wife. The moment her hands clutched on warm cloth that was wrapped around the child she cooed to the baby and smiled. This was one of the best moments of her life. She has finally given birth to her child. All of the pain and suffering she felt from giving birth and it was one of the hardest trial she ever dealt with but it was worth it. All the pain she felt all these years she overcame it for her. For her baby.

"J-Jude she's so pretty…." Layla almost cried at the sight of the child.

"She looks so much like you…" Jude answered smiling at the both of them.

"Yes…"

"What will we call her?" Jude asked sitting down at the corner and glancing around.

"You should rest now." The girl who helped Jude and the one who shouted instructions to Layla giving birth. And left for them to be with the new-born child.

"Soon . I'm thinking of Lucy?" Layla finalized.

"Lovely name." Jude replied.

"At last! That w-was hard." A grumpy Ur called out and reached at the empty space for her baby.

"It's a boy Ur!" Gildarts called out giving the baby to her searching hands.

"Really? I shall call him Gray."

"Why?"

"Because, he's named after one of my favorite characters in one drama I watched with Layla." Ur answered hugging the baby close to her heart. And both Layla and Ur were happy to have finally seen their babies the fruits of their labor. After three days they were finally able to restore the energy they lost and have regained strength.

"Layla! I have a baby already! It's a healthy boy. I swear he's so cute." Ur shouted excitedly to the girl in the other line of the phone.

"Really? Mine is a girl! I named her Lucy." Layla chatted happily. Before Layla left Magnolia they vowed to call their children by their favorite actors and they did.

"I can't believe we gave birth the same day." Ur said.

"Yeah….I miss you." Layla sighed. It has been a year since they last met and they only have talked on the phone for the first time since Layla has installed it in their house.

"Yeah, me too! Anyway, gtg my son is crying again." Ur laughed at the other line. Layla understood and after talking to Ur came to visit the sleeping Lucy.

"Hey, there baby Lucy…" Layla cooed at the infant who was sleeping peacefully in the nursery that they made for the child. Years passed and she spent it with her family and for once was happy.

AFTER 5 YEARS:

Layla was working in one of the company outside the city of Magnolia. After working so hard she became successful and became the president of the company that she worked hard on. It took her five years to get to where she was. And her husband was working in the company as well. It was a company for drama productions. They were already successful in making fourteen movies in two years. She called the company Heartfilia Theater Company. Her lovely daughter Lucy grew up to be a kind-hearted little girl. Her mother spends time with her as much as she could.

"Ma'am we'll be going home now." Her secretary Meredith called out.

"Of course. Good Job and safe trip home!" Layla thanked her secretary for the hard work and decided to pack and go home as well. As she locked the room to her office and was greeted a good bye from most of the leaving workers. She preferred to commute home since it was a hassle to get a cab. And on the way home she felt like someone was stalking her. She turned around to see a man wearing shades lurking behind the lampposts.

"Show yourself!" Layla commanded in an authorative voice.

"Good Evening Mrs. Heartfilia…." A man who showed up and removed his shades smiling at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well….I know your husband…Jude. We used to work together back in Magnolia you see." The man answered politely as he took a step nearer. Layla got the notion that this was the man that they were hiding from for the past seven years. She really was intrigued with what her husband used to have for a job.

"Co-worker? In what business?"

"So your husband didn't tell you did he?" The man smiled showing his teeth with golden tooth.

And Layla found out that her husband was involved in illegal business. He was helping this man transport drugs that could give a person high and ecstasy. It has been going on for months and that her husband owed this man a lot of money….or rather Jude stole from this man. Layla's knees began to feel weak shaking from the every word that she heard from the man. These past few years her husband changed for the better and was nice to Lucy. He never even treated her like they way he did years ago.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Layla shouted glaring at the man with pure hatred. Who was he to ruin her perfect life? Everything was perfect and he just had to destroy her dreams that were coming true.

"Well, why would he suggest to leave years ago?" The man viciously spatted. "Look at the facts…he stole money from me and ran!" Then again I remembered that night when he was so afraid and urged me to leave at once.

"It doesn't matter! That was all in the past. I know he has changed." I started to walk away and forget that I ever talked to this man and forget all the confrontations we had.

"Better hurry, Mrs. Heartfilia…or it might be too late." The man laughed and disappeared into the night. Then panic overwhelmed Layla thinking of her husband and Lucy her daughter at home. She ran as fast as she could arrived with the door opened.

"LUCY! JUDE!" She screamed and got herself to open the lights. The place was a mess. It looked like tornado hit and every furniture was destroyed. She followed where the footprints that came from the floor since it was muddy outside due to the rain. Slowly opening the room from the third floor she saw a man who was holding on to a broken vase and was lying down with his mouth open. But that was not the one that held her attention. It was because blood was everywhere.

"AGHHHHHH! JUDE! Don't die on me!" Layla screams and pleads could be heard all over the place as she crouched down to sob and wail furiously to her dead husband. It looked like he was shot and looked around to see that they were robbed as well. She remembered the man and came to the realization that it was that man that did this as hate filled her.

"LUCY? Lucy, honey where are you?" Layla called out helplessly. She prayed with all her heart that no harm has happened to her daughter. She will die if something happened to her.

"Mama! Mama!" A sob came through in one of the closets. She hurried over and opened it to see a crying Lucy huddled over the trampled clothes and was clutching her teddy bear.

"Lucy! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Layla asked her daughter frantically hugging her daughter and patting her back.

"Mama, I'm fine…..but….papa—" Lucy trailed off and suddenly her eyes started getting red and she cried holding on to her mother.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Lucy. Stay here! I'll call the cops. Stay here!" Layla told her. Lucy whimpered but nevertheless obeyed and stayed put. Layla called the cops and reported the murder with shaky voice. After a few minutes they arrived and asked her and Lucy to stay in the car while the investigator demanded answers.

"So when you arrived after talking to this man…you ran home and saw your husband right?" The investigator said calmly. Layla nodded and hugged the now sleeping Lucy close to her.

"I see…for now Ma'am we will be expecting you to stay with us until we catch the killer on the loose." He trailed off scanning the information he got and got off the car. _Why did this happen? Why does everything she loved has to be taken? When everything was almost perfect….life always seemed to be taking away something from her._

The next day they were invited by the girl cop named Sabrina to sleep in her house. Last night she didn't have the chance to scan the place around since she was still traumatized from the events from last night so she held on to Lucy as she fell asleep. She got up and explored the house. It wasn't as big as their mansion but it had a welcoming touch and it's white walls were enough not to remind her from the bloody red-walls that she witnessed last night. And for all she knew the corpse of her husband was taken somewhere for further investigation. And now Layla saw Sabrina smiling at her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Heartfilia! If you're worrying about you company I called them and told them that you will be off today." Sabrina cheerfully updated her and invited her for breakfast.

" Sabrina-san….do you mind if I use your phone?" Layla asked politely.

"Sure it's down there." Sabrina pointed while preparing breakfast as she disappeared from view. Layla called the house of one person who she knew she could ran to and trust for the matter whenever she needed help. The only person who can help and understand her at a time like this. As she dialed the familiar numbers and waited as the phone rang a couple of times a voice sounded.

"Hello? Fullbuster residence." A manner-like tone spoke out.

"U-ur? It's me Layla….I need your help."

**So that's chapter one! Sorry, if it's all about Layla and Ur. But I swear it will only take two chapters! The next chapter will be about how Gray and Lucy meets for the first time! :D *shouts in excitement* BOOYAH! I'm pretty excited now. Sorry, if Layla's life seems too tragic. Anyway, REVIEW and tell me what you think. So here's chapter one of my first GrayLu fanfic.**

**Why do you think Layla called Ur?**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange behavior

**Okay, here goes chapter three and I'll try to update as soon as I can so please bear with me. ^_^ **

**This is it….chapter three of this fanfic and if you don't understand any part of the story feel free to tell**

**me and I'll do my best to help you guys! :D GRAY AND LUCY time! **

Ur straightened herself and ordered the maids to make the house as inviting and neat. It has been so many years since she saw her friend Layla and in a matter of weeks she will get the chance to see her again. Layla called over the phone with a trembling voice and told her that her husband was killed and that they needed someplace safe to hide while the bastard who heartlessly killed her husband was on the loose. Ur was cheered up with the whole idea (Layla coming over not Jude being dead xD) and told her that she could stay at their place anytime. She has made a lot of preparations already and decorated the room for Layla and Lucy herself. She made sure that they will be as comfortable with the accommodations as ever while staying there with them. She reckoned that Layla would stay with her for good now that she was the only one who will be raising her daughter. And she was really excited to meet Layla's little girl. As she stood there making sure that the place was simply perfect a sound of someone getting attention slammed the door and that someone sat down a chair as a thud was heard after. Ur lived in a three-story house that held five rooms ( No idea why they need so much rooms since it's just her and Gray xD) and a private pool outside that connects to the botanical garden and where three miles lies a well where she constructed and made all by herself. She believed that wishes come true when you offer your wish after dropping a bucket full of water into the well.

"Mom! The place is perfect….where not having the queen over are we?" The sarcastic voice of her twelve years old son muttered sitting down himself while he drank a pint of milk.

"Well….we are having your auntie Layla over…I expect you to be nice especially to her daughter Lucy." Ur warned giving her soon a stern look as she patted his head and grabbed the face towel from the counter to wipe her son's sweat from playing basketball with his friends.

"Yeah, whatever. How many days will they be here?" Gray asked clutching the basketball that Gildarts gave him for his sixth birthday.

"It's not nice to ask those kind of stuff, honey…they've been through a though time." Ur's tone saddened and crossed her arms that even Gray got worried, gave up and let her mother win again. Despite Gray's snarky attitude he deeply cares for his mother and would do anything for her. Whenever the both would have an argument Ur played the sad-acting card and it never fails to make her son agree to whatever she wanted.

"Okay, I promise to be hospitable to them since they are important to you." Gray grunted but won't make her mother worried otherwise.

"Thank you my baby!" Ur cheered right up and closed the distance and pecked her blushing son as he gave the speech about 'I'm a grown up man._'_ "Nonsense! You'll always be my baby." Ur teased hugging her son closer.

"Awww…come on mom!"

"Alright! So when do you want to see Dr. Justine?" Ur asked her son as she picked up an apple and started nibbling on it.

"Um…..well, I…" Gray panicked and remembered that her mother has been telling him that he should have his circumcision already.

"Is my BABY scared?" Ur teased her son emphasizing the word he didn't want to be called. She just found it amusing to get him all worked up and saw her son's grip on the ball tighten.

"NO! Fine tomorrow I'm ready." Gray's voice sounded a bit off at the last two words that he so bravely shouted at his mother who had crossed the room and was pinching him laughing as she did so.

"Awww, my Gray is so cute! Do you want to be an actor?" Ur asked him.

"We had this for a thousand times mom! I don't get your liking for these dramas." Gray scoffed at the whole idea. Ever since he can remember all the birthday themes he had received for his birthday was with her favorite actors and posters of her favorite dramas and this humiliated him when her mom would invite his friends over to have that kind of theme. He has lived in embarrassment.

"But you qualify! You have good looks and I swear I see talent." Ur encouraged tugging at his son's sleeve smiling mischievously.

"I rather get circumcised right now." Gray scoffed pushing his mother away.

"Alright, let's drop the topic for now." Ur muttered placing the damp towel in the washing area and telling Gray to get cleaned up. When the phone rang and she hurried of to answer it.

"Hello? Fullbuster residence."

"Hello, Mrs. Fullbuster about what we discussed yesterday….we are going to have it in Magnolia Cemetery remember?" A croaky voice affirmed.

"Oh, yes please. Have I gotten the slot?" Ur asked twirling the cord of the phone.

"Yes, preparations are going well. We'll be ready any time. My name is Kevin by the way." The man chuckled.

"Thank you Kelvin-san. I appreciate your help. I'll just call you whenever I get the time." Ur answered gratefully.

"Alright. Mind asking who are we doing this for?"

"Oh, well…it's for the husband of my friend." Ur answered. _I wonder if it's alright telling him about this stuff. _

"I see…you're a good friend, she's lucky to have you. Have a good day Mrs. Fullbuster." Was the last words that were heard from the toad-like voice sensing the discomfort in Ur's voice as he hunged up.

Ur has got it hard since Layla called her on the phone one night while she was eating dinner with her son and Gildarts who came over to visit them.

"_Gildarts, it's been awhile since you visited us!" Came the cheerful voice of her son as he opened the door revealing a man who was carrying his loaded stuff from the trip that he always goes with his daughter Cana on her birthday. Gildarts was the closest family friend next to Layla who I counted on. He was even there when I gave birth to Gray and helped me raise my son and help around when I needed it._

"_Long time kid! I see you've grownup. Where's your mom?" Gildarts stated patting the boy on the head._

"_You've been away just for a week…how could I have gotten tall?" Gray snickered at the tall muscular man._

"_Hello, Gildarts back from the trip?" I called out to him seeing that he was talking to my son._

"_Yeah, Cana really enjoyed! Thanks for the tickets." I smiled at him remembering the tickets I gave him to go to some hotel to spend the birthday of his daughter together._

"_No problem, why don't you stay for dinner?" I offered getting Gray to let go of the big man._

"_Don't mind if I do." And as we sat there eating dinner while Gildarts launched into his story about how his trip with his daughter went when the maid interrupted and said there was a phone call and that the person who called said that it was an emergency._

"_I'll take this…" I told both of them while they animatedly were swept into their own stories._

"_Hello, Fullbuster residence."_

"_Ur? Hi it's Layla….I need your help."_

"_LAYLA! You haven't called for the past few days!" I accused although was really glad to get to hear her voice._

"_I'm s-sorry." And that was when I noticed that her voice sounded off and that she was sniffling.'_

"_Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" After a few seconds of silence she told me what happened to her husband and that she needed a place to stay while they catch the killer. I felt my head burst with the possibilities that made me think light-headed as I felt sympathy for my friend. I offered to arrange the funeral for her since her hands were tied for taking care of Lucy. She insisted and that letting her stay in my house was more than enough but I told her that I knew someone who can help them get the funeral done soon so she agreed and after talking on the phone I made calls everywhere to get to my friend who knew how to get a slot in the Magnolia cemetery and launching the coffin from someplace since it will be held here. _

"_Mom? Gildarts left and said that he needed to go because Cana's all alone and aren't you going to finish your food?" Gray explained and took my hand pulling me to finish my food._

"_I see…wait honey….Mommy's busy….brush your teeth and go to sleep. I'll be right there in a few minutes." I instructed as I reached out to touch his face as he went dejectedly to his room._

_After making a few more calls I went to the kitchen to drink some water and tried to think what preparations would be made for Layla's arrival. They'll be here in a week. And I hurriedly pranced into my son's room to see him glowering in my direction. _

"_Honey…are you mad? Sorry, about that….I was just a bit preoccupied." I used the sweetest voice I could manage to get my son's forgiveness._

"_Nah, I'm not mad mom." He sighed and played with the thick sheets of his blanket._

"_That's good. I need to tell you something…" I started sitting down on the edge of his bed. His room was bright blue and was surrounded by his favorite basketball player's posters. And he preferred to leave it at that._

"_Is it bad news?" He asked with his dark blue eyes full of questions but did not push around for more answers._

"_Well, you know auntie Layla right?"_

"_You're friend who's insane with dramas as much as you are?" He hinted and I threw him a it-is-not-insane-look._

"_Well, her husband…passed away…last night and they are going to hold the funeral here in Magnolia….so I invited them to stay over." I chose my words carefully making sure he understood._

"_Ohh….where Is she sleeping?"_

"_Well, she's not alone…she's bringing her daughter along. Isn't that good? You'll have a friend." I told him and he seemed taken aback with the whole idea. And that's when the complications started and he was totally against the idea of some strangers staying over. I had no idea why he didn't like the idea but I told him that it was my final decision so he just better behave._

And as Ur left his son to sleep they parted with the both of them glaring at each other and decided to continue discussing the matters at hand the next day.

Why did it have to go through this? I know now that I shouldn't mop around and make myself miserable. I still have to live my life for my daughter's sake if not for my own. These past few days….we have been spending our lives as normal as much as we could handle.

_Lucy woke up from her sleep after that nightmare and began to look for me. I just finished talking to Ur on the phone as I threw my arms welcomingly and she ran to it. I was afraid of what effect it might leave her. This was too much for a twelve year old girl nevertheless a child to take. I wouldn't know what to say if she started to ask questions like 'Where's Papa?' and other questions that would lead to last night._

"_Mama? Why are you crying?" She asked wiping the tears off my face hastily._

"_I'm sorry, Lucy…" It was all I can say and I held on to her tightly like my life depended on it._

_After Sabrina-san helped me with compromising and making a lot of explanations why I will be disappearing for the time being from my co-workers and for the people that worked in my company I started to notice a difference in Lucy. She wasn't the same girl that I knew. The old Lucy who was very talkative and very bubbly turned silent. She would only speak when spoken to but for the most past would just stare off in some direction and hold on to her teddy. I was worried that this was an effect of witnessing her father's death but when I gathered the courage to ask her….I was in for the most shocking truth for her reply._

"_What are you talking about mama? Who's papa?" Was her answer to me. I was motionless for a while and stared in to her brown eyes that were so identical to mine. And before I knew it I collapsed and woke up to see Sabrina-san with a man who was checking up on me. Sabrina told me that she called the doctor after seeing me on the floor with Lucy sitting and just staring at me and she told Sabrina that I was sleeping._

"_Sabrina-san! Lucy!" I gasped to see Lucy sitting on the corner with a candy on her hands._

"_Well, are you feeling well Mrs. Heartfilia? I took the opportunity to check up on your daughter seeming that she was traumatized by the events." _

"_Excuse me?" I asked getting up and Sabrina handed me a glass of water telling me that she told the doctor everything._

"_Well, as I talked with your daughter and…"_

"_Is my daughter alright? She's been acting…strange. She wasn't like that….before." _

"_Well, in this case…I wager she has been traumatized by the events which caused her to forget most of it…and it is really common for people to experience this after being in shock." The doctor explained patting me on my shoulder._

"_What do we have to do?" I asked helplessly._

"_Well, usually it's either they forget forever if lucky…she'll trigger them in time. All you have to do is show her that she's important. Make her feel that she is loved." The doctor smiled encouragingly as he got up and gathered his materials._

"_Thank you Doctor." Sabrina-san muttered glancing up to see Lucy pulling her sleeves._

"_R-restroom please." Little Lucy asked and with that Sabrina-san accompanied her to the comfort room._

_We left Sabrina-san and thanked her for all the help that she did for us. She told us that it was her pleasure and that was the last time I saw her as we headed off to the airport to go to Magnolia back where Ur would be waiting for me._

"Lucy, are you hungry?" Layla asked her as she tucked her on the seat beside her. She shook her head and stayed silent. Layla felt uneasy knowing the fact that her husband's body was on the same plane as them. She decided that her husband's burial will be held back home. It took four hours for the travel and got a text message from Ur that she was already in the airport waiting for them. She smiled as she read the message and reached for their luggage as her daughter followed her outside.

And as Layla and her daughter walked silently searching for familiar faces. "Lucy stay close to mama." She instructed her daughter.

"LAYLAAAA!" A child-like voice screamed through the crowd and saw that the one face that she wanted to see all of these years and dropped their luggage's running for her best friend, both pushing through the crowd and when they finally reached each other they embraced tightly and both laughed as they cried out of happiness.

"Ur! It's been so long! Still same tomboyish girl." Layla teased wiping away the other girl's tears as Ur did the same.

"You're the one to talk…still the same cry-baby!" Ur accused and both girls continued crying and Layla remembering Lucy motioned for her daughter to come to them.

"Ur…this is my Lucy." Layla introduced and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and pushing her lightly. Ur bent down and smiled at the little girl.

"So this is the famous Lucy! I'm glad to finally meet you. What a pretty girl. I'm Aunt Ur." And Lucy shyly went behind her mother's back and staring at Ur with a confused look.

"Shy girl like you?" Ur stated standing up and Layla just laughed and carried her daughter.

"Gray, come and meet my friend." Ur encouraged and Layla noticed that there was a boy wearing a white jacket and his hands were in his pockets approach them and stared at his mother.

"You must be Gray?" Layla asked smiling at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Just Auntie." Layla giggled looking at Ur with a stoic look.

"What a handsome kid." Layla complemented.

"Yeah, I've been told. Ne, Layla….how about our children become like Alzack and Bisca when they grow up?" Ur suggested thoughtfully her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course!" Layla answered in return and held the same look.

"Anyway, we should get you guys home so you can rest." Ur hinted looking at the deep circles underneath Layla's eyes. She agreed and towed Lucy over while Gray helped carrying the baggage's.

On the way to Ur's house was complete silence. Ur would have gladly chatter to break the ice but decided Layla was too tired and let her rest. When they arrived she woke her friend softly and laid out to the maids to carry their stuff inside. Layla was awestruck to see such a welcoming house while still carrying the sleeping Lucy.

"Come, I'll show you to your room….I figure you're tired." Ur said motioning for them to follow her and Ur led to a door with golden knobs and pulled then push to reveal an enormous room that held a queen-size bed with a neatly pilled pillows and a bookshelf at the corner and closets. Everything was their including the stuff that they brought with them.

"Is it too much? We can change it—"

"It's perfect Ur! Thank you." Layla cutted her off.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some rest. We'll catch up later ok?" Ur grinned and Layla nodded and placed Lucy on the neat bed.

"Gray-sama! Juvia misses you so much!" A creepy voice shouted as Gray went to Natsu's house to invite to play with him.

"J-Juvia?" Gray stammered looking at the girl running over to him. Adrenaline shook him as he made a run inside the house to see Natsu and Loke his two best friend's playing x-box.

"Hey, join us Gray!" Natsu showed his teeth noticing the panic-stricken boy and Loke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hide me!" Gray ordered looking for a place to conceal himself. Both of his friends looked at him curiously and when they heard the demanding voice of their friend Juvia helped Gray look for a place to hide which was Natsu's closet.

"Gray-sama? Natsu and Loke have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia insisted batting her eyelashes to the two acting boys who pretended to be playing x-box the whole time.

"Yeah, he went running outside from my window." Natsu thought quickly pointing through his window which was miraculously open. Juvia thanked them and hopped down the window in search of the boy.

"Wew, thanks, guys!" Gray said and came out from the closet when he sure that there was no sign of the girl and smacked-fist his two friends.

"No problem! We got your back." Loke smirked and pushed his hair back.

"Let's play ball!" Gray invited.

"We can't…." Loke trailed off pulling his arms forward.

"Why not?"

"Natsu's grounded." Loke 's smirk deepened as Natsu threw Loke death glares and threw the joystick at his laughing friend , who dodged it easily with his fasts reflexes.

"Oh, bummer. So I guess we'll be chatting like girls in Natsu's room now." Gray mumbled faking a fluky look while sitting across the two shrugged it off, smirking as they fooled around.

"Anyway, what happened? You saw your mom's friend?" Natsu asked turning off the x-box as he did so.

"Yeahp."

"And she was with her daughter right? Same age as us?" Loke implied. Gray yawned and couldn't really care less about talking about the little girl who did nothing but stare into space and held her teddy bear…._so girlish and creepy in a way_. His mom's friends have been with them for two days already and as time passed he's gotten the chance to have an over-look of how those two were like. His mom and her friend were always together catching-up and talking about their 'dramas' as the little girl was strangely deaf to him and acted like she was all…..special. And when he couldn't take it….took the opportunity while his mother was preoccupied with her friend and made a run to Natsu's house.

"Well, yeah…"

"Is she cute?" Loke asked getting to his knees and waited for an answer as his eyes filled with wonder. And Gray knew that his friend was the hugest flirt in town his age. Back in their school he even tries to flirt with their teachers and was one of the most popular boys in their school. He had no idea why his friend was like that but couldn't give a damn.

"Quit being such a flirt Loke." Gray started disgustingly throwing the ball he's holding and Loke caught in his hands. While Natsu was laughing at them.

"Jealous? You already taken a liking to this girl?" Loke inspected nudging his eyes for Natsu to back him up.

"Awwww, who knew popular Gray-sama would like girls?" Natsu batted his eyelashes in a girly manner and did smooching sounds.

"I'll help you court the girl Gray…but first you need to get circumcised." Loke grinned deviously and that made Natsu into hoots of laughter as tears fell down his face not being able to contain the humor and Gray had enough of it he has already fore-stalled this from happening and these guys have been making fun of him with that knowledge for weeks.

"Ugh, screw you guys. I'll just go home." Gray grunted and took his ball back and seemed that this made his friend amused as Loke and Natsu laughed at him on his way out.

"Aww, come on Gray! We'll go with you! We want to meet your girlfriend!" Natsu hurried to catch up with his annoyed friend.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray blurbed and that made Natsu's ears cring as he reached out to cover it and moan theatrically and that earned a smug-smile from Gray.

"Okay, but we'll still go with you." Loke appeared smiling at his friend.

"Do whatever you wanna do and could you please stop bantering me?" Gray grunted bouncing his ball while walking and the two followed him.

"So is she cute?" Loke started off, but dropped it when he saw his friend Gray looked at him with a face that meant he could kill him right then.

And on their way to Gray's house, Natsu chattered how he was going to make the blonde his friend and as they arrived there the three friends saw a blonde girl sitting on the swing set all by herself gazing over the birds that were frolicking.

"Is that her Gray?" Natsu asked and Gray was about to answer a 'yes' when he saw his two friends missing and surprisingly saw the both of them cornering the little girl and hurried to join them.

"So are you Lucy?" Loke asked winking at the girl.

"Hey, I'm NATSU! Let's be friends." The pink hair grinned holding out his hands for the girl to shake. But the girl just looked at them and trembled at the sight of unfamiliar faces. When the raven-haired boy approached she took one look at him and made her way out of the two insistent faces and ran over and constricted her tiny fists at the boy's jacket and hid behind him. Gray was shocked from the gesture but composed himself and glared at his friends.

"Idiots….look now you scared her."

"We're sorry, Lucy-chan….." The boys trailed off looking at each other.

"We won't hurt you…." Loked smiled and went over to Gray and the shy girl. Lucy peeked and looked at Loke and when he winked, clumsily tugged at the boy's jacket harder.

"I don't think you should flirt with her." Gray comprehended snickering at his friend.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A new voice butted in and all of them boggled at the direction where the voice came from.

"Jellal! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked while Loke was still shell-shocked from the rejected attitude of the girl.

"Well, I was on the way home from piano lessons and I thought you were bullying that little girl." Jellal pointed at the girl behind Gray. Jellal was a friend of theirs and was two years older. He was on the same street as the Fullbusters and his father was one of the owners of Fairy Tail Café.

"We're not bullies!" Natsu yelled at haste sticking his tounge at the blue-haired boy when Jellal gave a 'you-guys-are-bullies-i-know-so-because-you-guys-get-into-trouble-a-lot-at-school-look.' Jellal just laughed and made his way to Gray and the little girl.

"Hey, Jellal…step aside! You might frighten her!" Loke warned but Jellal was not the kind of person who listens and stopped a meter away from the little girl. He was a foot taller so he crouched down to her level and laid his hand on top of her head.

"Hey, there. I'm Jellal…..what's your name?" He asked and smiled warmly at the girl. Gray tensed and was almost close to pulling the girl away in case she decides to cry right there and her mother would definitely blame him. But slowly he felt the pressure that was pulling his jacket let go and to see the little girl relaxing on Jellal's touch and she smiled and for the most surprising part tackled the other boy.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Loke chorused but Gray just glared at the drama.

"Hahaha…you're so cute…" And Jellal picked her up and twirled her around much to their dismay Lucy laughed and smiled happily. Gray never knew that the girl could even make a sound let alone laugh.

"NO! Don't tell me that….Jellal…is so much better at this field?" Loke cursed plucking out a flower and pulling out the petals saying 'I have never been rejected' gibberish all to himself while Natsu laughed at him.

"Looks like you're not a flirt-master after all!" Natsu laughed hysterically.

"See you guys later! I need to go home or else Dad might get worried." Jellal interrupted the chaotic group and dropped the little girl in front of Gray. But as Jellal turned to leave, Lucy held on to his shirt and her face turned pink as she muffled tears.

"I need to go…I promise to visit you alright?" Jellal ruffled her hair and smiled but she still won't let go. It took Gray, Loke and Natsu to get her prying hands off the shirt of the boy but they let go when she started to scream.

"No! P-please, don't leave me!" Lucy cried out and started to smack her fists from the people who took her away from Jellal. We let go of her and she ran back into the confused Jellal. And Gray felt Natsu and Loke stare back in amazement.

"S-she can talk?" Natsu and Loke chorused all over again. The other boy with black hair couldn't speak yet so he just nodded.

"Lucy? Gray, is everything alright?" And all of them turned to see Aunt Layla with Gray's mother walk to them.

"Good evening." Jellal greeted the two elders as they smiled back.

"Mom! Please, don't make him go!" And with that…even Layla gasped at the sound and was bewildered and she started crying and hugging her daughter.

"Lucy! You can…speak a sentence now!" Layla hugged her daughter in delight. And Ur smiled at the both of them and Layla continued to squander her speechless once again daughter.

"Heyy….is it the first time they heard her talk?" Loke whispered to his friend.

"I HAVE NO IDEA." Gray muttered still looking at the scene before his eyes.

"I have to go if you don't mind Mrs. Fullbuster." Jellal bowed and after taking one last look at the little girl left.

"We'll be going too!" Natsu said to Ur bowing in respect.

"Have a good night Aunt Ur. Good-bye Lucy!" Loke called out and both of them said their good-bye's to Gray and closed the gate in haste. Lucy stopped crying and after a few minutes got her teddy bear and lurched off to the swing-set and stared into space and with that she was back to normal-back to her old self.

When Gray opened the gate and made his way as he saw the daughter of Aunt Layla who was in the swing looking off to nowhere.

"Hey, you there…you should go inside…it's going to get cold." Gray ordered expecting to her to talk again and seeing no response from the girl walked away in annoyance and when he took a step backward to see the girl in the same state hid behind the statues and peeked to gape at the girl.

"Is that girl having some sort of syndrome?" He muttered all to himself. The girl continued to motionlessly stare into space and have this blank expression. Gray didn't understand but it bugged him seeing someone like this as he decided to show up…he didn't know what he was even gonna do couldn't even comprehend why this would bother him when he heard footsteps and murmurs faintly, but became noisier by the minute.

"I see…you've been through a lot." Gray heard his mother's voice to see her with Aunt Layla walking side-by-side.

"And my only regret is….she changed. My little girl started acting different. The doctor said it was due to being traumatized." Aunt Layla explained going up to tears as Ur went up to pat her friend.

"Don't worry…I'm sure everything will be alright again. Especially, now that we're together again." Ur smiled.

"Thank you for having me, Ur. I just don't understand why I have to be so ill-fated. Why my daughter has to suffer." Layla shook her head and glanced towards the frail girl on the swing set.

"Oh, Layla….you're not unlucky! You'll get through this…I'll be here with you."

_What were they talking about? That girl named Lucy changed? Does that mean that she wasn't deaf before? She was traumatized? Auntie Layla had problems from her previous home I knew that….but how big is the issue? _Questions played all over Gray's mind and decided to go straight to his room when the place was crystal clear and his mother and her friend headed off for some more catching up.

"Gray, honey?" Ur knocked and barged inside still wearing the same clothes when she left for work this morning.

"Hey, mom." Gray answered as he closed his PSP and threw it beside the headboard feeling uncomfortable at the moment.

"Honey, about what we have been talking about…wake up early tom….we're going to see Dr. Justine." Her mom directed moving closer and slid her hands in her pockets. _Crap, I almost forgot it's time to be a grown-up man now. Loke and Natsu won't be able to make fun of me anymore after this._

"Umm…okay, Mom." Gray said as lightly as possible making sure that his mom won't notice that he was slightly scared but won't show it.

"Good…and next week…I bought your clothes all black and we are attending the funeral of your Auntie Layla's husband. We have to show that we sympathize with them." Gray saw his mother tense about the whole idea and frowned.

"Right….Okay, mom." Ur looked like she was awakened from a dream but Gray shrugged it off and both of them went downstairs for supper. Gray took his seat and opposite him was Lucy who was having trouble with holding her utensils as her mother went over to help.

"Layla, you should try the food! A friend of mine made it!" Ur cheered and sat beside the occupied chair of Layla.

"It does look delicious!" Layla complimented after managing her daughter took a seat and placed the napkin neatly on her lap. Dinner went by fast as both mothers had a conversation and Gray ate silently…sometimes stealing a look at the girl across him.

"Excuse me, and thanks for the food." Gray commenced and pushed his seat away and headed off to his room. Little by little….he took a bath and brushed his teeth and went downstairs to say his good night greeting to her mother who was enthralled with light talking with her friend. This didn't bother him since he has never seen his mother so bliss with happiness with the smile that she wore and after a hug from his mom, headed upstairs and saw the room on his way that was opened partly. Curiousity got the better of him and pushed the door gently and saw the girl sitting at the corner of the room and putting her hands over to her head.

"What is she doing?" Gray couldn't pin-point and decided not to stick at the girl's business after sneaking one more look and he sighed and chuckled at the weird girl and fell asleep still laughing as he tried to decipher what the girl was trying to do.

The next day….Ur came over to her friend's room inviting them for breakfast.

"Layla, I'll be gone for a while. I'll be with my son…we're going to the doctor. You know to get him…circumcised." Ur giggled and Layla chuckled at her bubbliness. "And if there's anything you need feel free to ask one of the maids."

"Sure. I'll be here with Lucy then." And Layla woke her daughter up who looked at her questioningly and she answered with a smile while Ur entered the room and pecked Lucy and Layla a good-bye with her son Gray who doesn't look like a morning person but greeted the guests and the both of them left after entering the car and drove off.

"M-Mama…where is A-auntie Ur going?" Lucy asked her mother. Layla smiled seeing the fondness that Lucy was able to build with her friend. These past few days Ur went home early from her job to spend quality time with Lucy like she was her own daughter. Lucy seemed to brighten up when Ur was around and Layla was glad that they were doing well with each other.

"Auntie Ur will just accompany her son to the doctor. They'll be back soon." Layla explained and Lucy nodded as she went to pick up her teddy bear and started with the daily routine she has gotten used to which was to hold her toys and sit down at a corner and play with the block set that Ur got her a week ago.

_I'm glad that my daughter feels at peace here even I feel the same here in this place. I 've forgotten how nice it was here in Magnolia. Ur told stories about her job and that she was one of the owners of that restaurant. It wasn't just a restaurant but was made to be a Café/Hotel/Vacation house. I laughed at first then was awe-trucked learning that she wasn't joking._

_It was nice to be able to catch up with Ur and feel normal again. Just to feel a simple and happy life. But last night….after her son Gray greeted her before he slept….Ur got serious and I teased her about it. Then she told me that the preparations for the funeral was ready any time and the same feeling I got from when I grieved for my husband's death came back. And I decided that it should be proper enough for it to commence next week five days from now. I just wish that it won't do any harm on Lucy since I still haven't explained that her father died seeing that she couldn't remember a thing._

"_But you need to tell her…..he's still the father." Ur said sadly._

"_I'm just worried that it will have a negative effect on her." I said doubly as we sat outside the veranda feeling the chilly night._

"_I understand." Ur answered. _Layla thought about the conversation she had with Ur last night and painstakingly glanced at her daughter who was still playing.

_How am I going to handle this?_

**OKAY, SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW EVERYONE! :D Hahaha, I couldn't help myself but laugh when I decided to make Lucy kinda spoiled brat and have a thing for Jellal (well, I guess it's just in a brother-kind-of-way) Gray, was to be circumcised! Rofl…..and Loke being rejected! And if you haven't gotten it….Gray, Loke, Natsu and Lucy are 12 years old while Jellal is 14.  
I hope you don't mind the lame concept.**

**Btw, sorry if I won't be updating as fast as I was before….it's because I'm depressed since Fairy Tail just ended showing up on Animax. Just so sad. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forced marriage

**Hello, everyone….so here's chapter four and I hope you read and like it. :D**

**Star Lady: Thanks, for reviewing! Hahaha please do! **

**Enma Ai: LOL. You got me there….you scared me for a few moments thinking you really thought that it was horrible. xD yeah, I will!**

**Snowdrop03: Thank you for helping me improve myself. T.T I'm not really good with grammar or with writing….but I do really want to improve! :D Thank you! **

**Hachibukai: LOL I know! I didn't know how to edit that one…..rofl. Thanks, for the review! You're a great help!**

**Oshirajinda: Yeah, please do look forward to it! I'll be updating as fast as I could. THANK YOU! Yeah, just a brother thing. Haha!**

**Wendyskymaiden: Yes, I'm working on it. =)) haha**

**Crayola Hearts: Really? THANK YOU VERY MUCH. :D**

**Feao: Thanks, for pointing that out! I'm not really good with boys so yeahhh. LOL. Yeah, they changed it….and now I'm all depressed. -_- thanks, for cheering me up! **

**Jadeashley12: THANK YOU! You're so sweet. :')**

**Mirajanehottie: Oh, me too! I have no idea why they like Juvia for Gray…..I prefer her with Lyon I guess? =)) thanks!**

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Go easy on it Mom!" The newly circumcised 12 year old boy behest, as his mother poured hot water mildly on his nappy as he shut his eyes preparing for the worst.

"Awww, come on! Have a little faith." His mother ceased with the procedure and continued after grinning to her son who in turn bawled clutching his fists in the counter.

"Gee, who knew that it would be this painful?" Gray complained.

_It went off after everything happened. I thought I was gonna die from the pain! Screw the doctor and all the nurses who peeked giggling like idiots. And it didn't help when my mom laughed along with them. And my mother had a talk with the doctor after the whole procedure as he wrapped it with elastic compression bandage, much to my irritation._

"_So what will I do since he's all circumcised and everything? Sorry, since my son doesn't have a father…and I didn't have a brother." I heard my mom ask the Dr. Justine as she laughed freely._

"_Oh, well, firstly you must keep your baby's penis clean and dry to prevent infection. Always wash your hands before handling your baby's genitals, before and after nappy changes and other care. He will feel mild pain for 7 to 10 days but it I can give you some pills that can take care of the pain." Dr. Justine noted while handing her pills and subscription notes._

"_What should he be wearing?"_

"_Well, no tight briefs for a while. I daresay he should wear boxers or to be more specific he should be wearing nothing too tight and wrapped with a towel for now." Dr. Justine chuckled._

"_I see. Thank you Dr. Justine, you're a great help." My mom said after shaking hands with him and getting us home. On the car ride home I had a hard time sitting properly and when we arrived Aunt Layla and Lucy were lurking around the garden._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"But I'm proud of you! My baby boy is already b-big." Ur trailed off heading towards the other direction preventing her face to be seen.

"Hey, mom everything alright?" Gray asked still gripping on the counter and was too afraid of making any movements that would admit pain to his genitals.

"I just realized….you are growing up! It seems like yesterday when I held you when you were a baby." Ur faced him and cried, relentless of her distraught son.

"You're being melodramatic again mom….it's not like I'm getting married you know." He ignored his sobbing mother and managed all his will to get his body to walk, despite the pain.

"I know…now I have to prepare what you're going to wear for the funeral…maybe we should have waited after the funeral before we circumcised you." Ur fore-stalled, frantic over the discernment. She was ignored by her son who headed upstairs to get some rest when he bumped with Lucy who surprisingly wasn't into fits of crying or breaking into her archaic behavior.

"Mind moving?" Gray asked staring face-on with the little girl who stayed in that position and her head glanced all the way down. "Where are you staring at? Move it sheesh." He shooed the girl out of the way and headed to his room. When he was embraced by the comfort and the relaxing place of his room, he sprawled across the bed slowly.

"G-Gray…are you alright?" Gray looked over to see that the blonde who followed him all over to his private quarters.

"What the-you stalking me?" An annoyed voice from the boy answered. She shook her head and sat herself on the floor.

"N-no."

"Well, then get lost…." Gray cursed realizing that he seemed too harsh and was a second late seeing that the girl left running slamming his door shut.

"Great….now she cries and it's my entire fault….."

* * *

The next day….Gray was woken up by her mother announcing that he had visitors. He told her mother that he'll be down in a minute and gently, Ur helped his son change into a new set of boxers and shorts that was big on him.

"Ne, Lucy-chan! Do you love cats?" Gray heard a voice cheerfully shout on his way down to the living room and saw his two friends sitting on the couch with Lucy caught in the middle as he descended quietly from the stairs.

"Yeah, they're cute…" The girl answered smiling shyly at the two.

"It's good you're talking to us already….we thought you'd only warm up to Jellal." Loke intervened getting the attention of the girl away from his other friend.

"Jellal-kun! Did you bring him with you?" She pondered smiling brightly, that made Loke appeased.

"Hey, you two…what are you guys doing here?" Gray opted, sitting down casually across the trio.

"Hey, you shouldn't be careless, and sitting down hastily, I heard your screams were heard all over town." Loke started his goofing and smirked, forgetting about Lucy for a while. _Tch, I knew he would tease me once he heard the news that I was circumcised._

"Not today Loke…I'm not in the mood." Gray glared at his direction.

"Moody, now are we?" Loke, continued taking the risk of challenging the pissed-off boy.

"So, Lucy….wanna walk around while they get at it?" Natsu offered taking Lucy's hands towing her.

"And where do you think you're going with her?" Loke and Gray said in unison earning a smug smile from the salmon-haired boy, sticking out his tongue.

"She comes with me! I was the one who invited you to go here after all." Loke probed, snatching the girl's hands from his friend.

"No fair! I'm sure Lucy-chan wants to come with someone who wouldn't defile her!" Natsu chastised, making a way to get Lucy with him, and both of them pulled at Lucy like she was some toy.

"H-hey, you might be hurting her guys…" Gray added nervously, looking at the pink face of the girl being fought upon.

"Fine! We'll let Lucy decide." Loke smiled assuringly, crossing his arms with a confident expression.

"Fine! You want to go with me right Luce?" Natsu smiled to her, hoping to get her approval.

"What's with the stupid nickname?" Gray mocked putting up his feet on the table. Lucy looked from Natsu to Loke with a confused look. No one could blame the girl when she was being fought upon. Gray stood up, getting irked from his position when the girl tugged at his shorts.

"Gray…let's go with them. I'll be more comfortable if you were there." Lucy spoke sweetly, with Gray faltered from the words he heard.

"WHAT? You like Gray?" Natsu bellowed and with Loke who looked up and cursed at this.

"Umm…sure?" Gray answered patching up his shock and glancing victoriously at the two. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well…..please, take me to Jellal-kun!" Lucy brightened holding out her hands, motioning them to take her immediately.

_The hell? I think she just chose me since I was the safest bet? What does she want from Jellal anyway? _

"Whatever." Gray answered leading the way outside with Loke and Natsu trailing behind dejectedly. Lucy skipped around merrily on the way to Jellal's house and face-bumped at the back of Gray who stopped on cue.

"I wonder if they're home?" Natsu asked to no one in particular. Gray yawned, unconcerned from the turn of events when he felt pressure from his hands to see Lucy pointing to the other direction.

"Mira-san with Jellal?" Natsu hollered waving his fists into the air as he did.

"Wow, if it isn't Natsu and his troop." Mira smiled sweetly at them. Mirajane was a friend of theirs who is studying to be a chef for Fairy Tail Café and who at the moment visited Jellal to talk to his father. She was the same age as Jellal and has a little sister Lisanna who was in the same grade as Gray and his friends.

"Sorry, Mira….I'll just tell father…he's not here yet." Jellal stammered, blushing furiously. And everyone knew that he's got the hots for the girl but won't admit it.

"No problem! Thank you for having me." Mira bowed and looked at Gray's lower mid-section.

_CRAP! Does everyone know that I just got circumcised? How embarrassing!_

And as Mira neared them Gray hustled from worry, Mira slowly bent and spoke "Hello, there! Who might this be?" Mira asked inclining her head to the blonde who was hiding behind Gray the whole time.

"Oh, she's the daughter of Aunt Ur's friend, just visiting." Loke explained quickly taking Mira's hands and pecked it lightly.

"Still sweet as ever, Loke." Mira giggled and went closer to Lucy. "Hey, there…what's your name?"

"H-hello….I'm Lucy."

"Hello, there Lucy! My name's Mira." She pinched her face and both giggled.

"How girlish." Natsu scoffed and Gray agreed for once with his friend.

"I have to go! I promised Lisanna to cook for her. See ya, Lucy!" She greeted diplomatically and left with the five of them staring after her retreating figure

"Heyyy, nice one Jellal….scoring on Mira-ne?" Natsu teased throwing his arms around the boy's too tall shoulder who in turn blushed and shoved it off.

"Get lost….. Hello, Lucy! I'm happy you visited me." Jellal shifted his attention to the girl, while Lucy fidgeted with her skirt and when he opened his arms invitingly, pranced onto him.

"Oh, well….I'll just have to accept that she's just too different…." Loke punched the wall glaring at Jellal who was playing with Lucy.

"Hahaha….Lucy's weird." Natsu chuckled. The three of them watched as Jellal and Lucy continued playing. Lucy was 'it' and Jellal faked a _where could she be trash. _And after a few minutes would catch Lucy and laugh vigorously. Hours passed until Loke left saying that he has to do something, flirting once more with Lucy while Natsu was fetched by his Dad from Jellal's street.

"Hey, blonde….we need to get home…your mom might get worried." Gray called out to them.

"You should go home now, Lucy-chan! I promise I'll see you soon again." Jellal kissed Lucy on the forehead who in turn nodded and hugged his waist.

"Yeah, sure sure!" Gray interrupted pulling the girl who looked at Jellal sadly. _Could she perhaps like Jellal? _ She started pacing off slowly having a tired look, Gray sighed and bent down.

"Get up before I change my mind." He scoffed. Lucy tangled her arms around the boy's neck and was carried all the way home. _Bad idea….so much for being thoughtful….it's starting to hurt again. _(Carrying Lucy ended up with his "nappy" hurting all over again XD)

* * *

**The next day…**

"Ur we need to talk!" Layla said knocking on the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Ur answered while helping her son change into his clothes again.

"You don't need to do this mom! This is embarrassing!" Gray fought his mother as she tugged on his boxers. Ur rolled her eyes headed off to the door and opened it, revealing a motionless Layla.

"What's up?" Ur asked closing the door and leading her to the other room.

"I don't—"

"If it's about clothes…I have one in my room—"

"No! Not about what to wear for later…" (In case you guys are wondering "later" meant the funeral for Jude.)

"Oh…" Ur trailed off and didn't like the silence sensing a shocking revelation from her friend who never in any circumstance would stay silent, if what she has to say was bad news.

"They found him…. Lucy will be safe now!" Layla tried explaining, but was just too ecstatic from the good news that was sent to her from a phone call yesterday.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Hello, this is-"_

"_I know….Fullbuster residence right?" The voice interrupted and Layla frowned at that._

"_Who is this?" She asked glancing around the room nervously._

"_Why, it's me! Sabrina!" The voice laughed and Layla relaxed remembering the voice._

"_What's up?" _

"_I have good news!" She shouted on the phone that made Layla pull the phone away from her ear._

"_That's relieving! What is it?" And Sabrina blabbed the details about finally capturing the man responsible for her husband's death who was found trading drugs a few miles away from their house. The deputy-in-charge found all the stolen prices and was to be returned whenever she was available. Layla almost cried out of happiness! Learning about the greatest threat to her daughter was finally locked up, was the best news she could've heard for a while now._

"_Okay, thank you so much Sabrina-san! I owe you my life." I cried thanking her a million times before cleaning myself up and started looking for Ur to spread the good news._

**End of FLASHBACK:**

* * *

"Wait…what? The bastard who's on the loose?" Ur asked, shifting her weight on her left foot.

"The only one." Layla replied, bursting into tears. "I'm just glad that my Lucy is safe now."

"I'm happy for you as well." Ur sighed, squeezing her friend's hands. "This calls for a celebration!" She suggested, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" Layla, agreed getting up from excitement.

"TO THE MOVIES!" Both cheered, ogling and both discussing what drama to watch.

"Layla! This one! It's about a guy who was a bad guy, but after meeting the girl falls in love and changes. Romantic right?" Ur giggled holding on to a dvd set.

"Gosh, put it on already! Can't wait to see it." She prodded her friend to commence.

"We, still have three hours before the guests arrive anyway." Ur said, glancing at the clock and pressed play, as both sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start. With their problems, forgotten at the moment.

_I truly hated this. It was only still the second day after my circumcision, and it was still painful. But the worst part was whenever I have to pee, it feels like the skin was being peeled._

_Today was the day where the funeral was taking place. The body was just going to be burned, people offer their prayers and then, some sort of feast for the guests that will be arriving. _

"Gray? What are Aunt Ur and mama doing?" Lucy asked, peeking into the theater room that Gray's mom constructed and where she would lock herself from the world to watch her dramas. She could stay there for days, straight.

"Duh, watching movies."She recoiled from the venom in the boy's voice, but he couldn't feel guilty after suffering from the pain all night long, just for peeing. Lucy, pushed open the doors, as the moody boy followed, to see both their mothers hustled close sobbing, as credits moved swiftly on the screen.

"Mama! Why are you crying?" Lucy, ran over to drape her hands over to the sobbing Layla.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm just crying because of the drama I watched….it was so emotional!" Layla answered her daughter, who in turn looked at her disturbingly.

"Oh, Layla….let us promise each other not to get love a hindrance with our friendship." Ur whispered, sobbing as both adults reached out to hug, and wailing like children.

"Don't watch….these two are weirdos, forces that are not to be reckoned with." Gray told Lucy in a monotone voice, giving the adults an annoyed look.

"Anyway, we should hurry up! We have less than an hour to prepare." Ur chided, eyeing her friend with a sympathetic look.

"Of course, come on honey, we should change you into your dress." Layla smiled warmly at her daughter, who nodded and walked away with her.

"Looking good in that suit." Ur commented, as Gray stood there motionless.

"Yeah, except for the lower part—" Gray, replied looking at the shorts, that were too big on him but was comfortable for his nappy.

"It's only for today." Ur, assured him picking up the tissues that were piled on the floor.

"Didn't know Aunt Layla was a sucker for dramas too."

"We really are soul sisters, I guess." Ur, grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Layla, thought and decided that her outfit will be dressy, dark and somber. She was wearing a dark, minimally printed skirt with a blouse for the top, all black. She tied her hair into a messy bun and with light make up, for finishing the touch, and moving forward to help her daughter with her dress.

"Mama, there's a party?" Lucy, asked admiring her mother's casual attire.

"Not really, it's um-"

"Layla! You done yet? Visitors are filling up the house." Ur, cutted, entering the room in a dark-toned suit, all black as well with slacks that hugged her curves.

"We're almost done." Layla, replied fixing Lucy's hair into a ponytail, after helping her daughter into the short-sleeved fitted dress. "Let's go."

"Gildarts!" Ur, called out to the bulky man who was carrying his daughter Cana.

"Hey."

"Layla, this is Gildarts a trusted friend of mine." Ur introduced the man to her friend.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. So you're the famous Layla…I've heard so much about you." Gildarts, smiled shaking Layla's hand.

"Same here."

"The priest is outside….ready whenever you guys are." And so Layla and the others headed to the garden, chatted with the guests and with the priest.

"Hey, Gray! Never thought that there would be a lot of people here today." Loke, turned up with Natsu both wearing black.

"Jeez, all of us are wearing black." Gray, muttered eyeing his friends.

"What do you expect?" Natsu, asked rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, if you guys are here…then—" He got his answer seeing Jellal, taking the little girl Lucy in his arms playfully. And in a matter of time, both headed towards the trio with all smiley faces.

"Hey, there Lucy! Glad to see you all happy." Natsu, made his way and grinned at the girl.

"Well, that's because everyone's here it's so much fun!" She giggled, sticking herself to the blue-haired boy.

_What the hell? What's wrong with this girl? Doesn't she understand that her father is dead? Why is she so happy? _Gray, thought to himself, getting irritated with the girl's response.

"Hello, everyone I'm glad you guys attended." Layla, approached smiling at the children.

"Of course, Layla-san." Loke, stepped up respectfully, winking at the adult.

"Idiot! Even flirt with Aunt Layla?" Gray, mercilessly hitting his friend from disgust.

"That hurt." Loke, replied glaring at his friend while he tended to his throbbing head.

"You deserved it."

"Such, adorable kids! Let's come inside, since we are about to commence. Let's go, Lucy." She called out to her daughter, who gladly grabber her mother's hand.

The preparations and the ceremony started off with the priest chanting words that would send off the soul to heaven. Then one by one people who knew Jude would be asked to say something nice about him. And when it was Layla's turn to do the same, she broke down in the middle of her speech, sharing how she met her husband and all the difficulties they faced, as Ur went up to her side, sobbing as well then it was time to cremate the body.

"Jude, I promise that I will take care of our child. I love you forever." Layla, whispered sadly while touching the remains after it was cremated.

Lucy, stared off the whole time with a worried expression on her face. She decided to stick with Jellal the whole time.

"Looks, like the little girl doesn't understand what's happening."Cana, joined in, with Gray, Loke and Natsu and they sat at the very back. The garden was placed with seats good for the available guests.

"Looks like it…" Natsu answered back.

Layla and Ur went with the priest to Magnolia's cemetery where they will lay the remains of Jude to rest, while the children weren't allowed to go with them.

"Lucy, listen to me honey, that was your father…and he's going to rest now in a better place." Layla, construed with difficulty, while Ur urged her to get up saying "There will be time for that." Layla, nodded weakly and with one last look left.

* * *

Guests, were being answered by Gildarts who volunteered to stay while the others went to the cemetery.

"Oh, yeah! The food sure was great." Natsu, bellowed burping at everyone's expense.

"Disgusting." Everyone, chorused looking at the salmon-haired boy.

"Whatever." Natsu, blushed and everyone laughed at him.

"Jellal-kun, why is everyone leaving? Don't they like the party?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's time to go you see."

"Why does it seem like she doesn't know that it was her father that everyone's grieving for?" Cana, pin-pointed holding onto a can of ponta, which she devoured it's contents in seconds.

Gray, couldn't take the attitude of the girl acting all happy, while her father was dead. _Shit, seriously? Is she so stupid? Mental, enough not to notice? _

"Hey, you! Are you stupid? Don't you get it? Your father is dead, yet you smile like you don't have a care for the world around you." Gray, snapped at the little girl, who for a second was smiling, but soon was replaced by a frown.

"Take it easy, Gray!" Jellal, said glancing worriedly at the girl, who now forced her head down, her bangs covering her face.

"That's way out of line, bro—" Loke, agreed.

"I-I was just saying the truth." Gray, backed himself up, who looked at the girl, guilt eating him. _Great, now everyone thinks I'm a bad guy here. GREAT._

"Why is Gray being mean? I don't get you…father…dead?" Lucy, wailed her eyes beginning to get puffy and red.

"H-hey, don't cry—" Gray, sweat dropped trying to get near the girl, who In turn ran away crying.

"Gray, you punk…how could you say something like that?" Jellal, glared.

"What an idiot." Cana commented.

"GRAY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO LUCY-CHAN?" Natsu, shouted grabbing his friend's collar.

"I agree…never treat a girl like trash, tch!" Loke, added.

"Okay! I was wrong….I get it…I'll go and look for her." Gray, hissed at the group, making his guilt worse, which he knew he deserved. He didn't mean to lose it back there. Her attitude just annoyed him since he didn't have a father himself so seeing someone so clueless without a father bugged him. _Whatever, I'll just look for her and apologize dammit._

"We'll all look for her!" Natsu, ordered and with that everyone started to look for the blonde.

"Dammit, where could she be?" Gray, asked himself searching around the house. He even ended up looking at her room and searched all over the house-with no sign of the girl.

"Think, Gray….where could she have run off to after crying-" Gray muttered, pinching his nose-bridge, racking his brain for the answer. "That's right! She's always lurking around the garden, where the well was!" Gray, headed towards the place where he thought she would be. And upon arriving he was out of breath, but smiled victoriously seeing the blonde peering into the hole of the wellhead.

_I can't just talk to her….she might cry or…she could still be mad at me? And besides, I won't apologize and swallow my pride! But how do I get her back without doing that stuff? _And then an idea popped into the boy's head and he padded, tiptoeing silently towards the girl who was still staring at the dark space.

"Boo!" Gray, spooked the blonde and Lucy screamed in response, unfortunately losing her balance as she almost fell into the well, but thanks to Gray's fast reflexes, grabbed at her ankle preventing her from falling into the 10 meters deep well.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy, cried out.

"Don't move so much! I might let go dammit!" Gray, cursed towing and pulling the frightened girl who was budging too much.

* * *

"Layla, everything's going to be alright." Ur, comforted her friend who stopped finally from crying. Both thanked the priest for his help and invited him to the food they prepared for everyone. They finally placed Jude's remains at the altar in Magnolia cemetery.

"I know…"

"Let's go to Lucy so you can explain everything to her?" Ur, suggested rubbing her friend's shoulder. Layla, nodded when she heard a voice, piercing on her ears.

"Do you hear that?" Layla, asked hearing a child's voice screaming from the garden's quarters.

"AGHHH! I knew it! The well's haunted!" Ur, cowardly hid behind her friend.

"I don't think that-let's go check it out!"

"No way!" Ur, shuddered, shaking her head.

"Come one! Quit being such a baby!" Layla, pulled her unwilling friend towards the well. "Oh!" She gasped, arriving at the heart of the garden.

"What is it? Is it some headless girl?" Ur, freaked out holding onto Layla's arms.

"Open your eyes, Ur! It's just your son." Layla, grimaced rolling her eyes.

"Gray! You scared me! Whatever are you doing there?" Ur, said pacing to her son's side.

"Mom! Come help me!" Gray, shouted back in alarm.

"Help with what?" And Ur peeked into the well to see Lucy upside-down, with her son holding on to her. "AGHHHHH! Layla, Lucy is falling down!" Ur panicked, pulling out her hair, running around frantically.

"What?" Layla, crossed over, seeing her daughter hanging down, copied Ur. "We need to look for help! My baby is dying! My husband just died! Why would fate take away my daughter too?" Layla, cried dramatically, sprawling on the floor who suddenly took out her handkerchief, blowing onto it.

"SERIOUSLY? Quit, with your stupid fantasies with dramas and help me! I might drop her!" Gray, shouted in disbelief at the two adults who were trying to be the comedians at the moment.

"Oh, right!" The two chorused, hurrying over to help the boy. The three pulled with Gray holding the weight and the two adults holding on to the waist of one another for support as they successfully pulled the girl, who Ur caught in her arms.

"Are you okay, Lucy my baby?" Layla, hugged her daughter away from Ur. "I thought you were gonna die!"

"Layla! This is like….a scene from a drama! Where the protagonist saves his loved one!" Ur, clasped her hands together, fantasizing in her own world.

"Exactly! Even though they are still young….oh, I'm suddenly missing my youth!" Layla, sighed getting up to look at her friend.

"Weirdoes." Gray, muttered panting from holding the girl too long.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Ur, excitedly affronted Layla who was beaming back.

"I think so!"

"We should make an agreement that our kids will get married someday!" Both squealed like kids as the whole idea made them blithesome.

"Are you kidding me? Don't get us into your lunacy." Gray, scoffed getting up to his feet as he shrugged off the dirt on his clothes.

"I don't want to get married with someone like him!" The girl who stayed silent all this time shouted, pointing furiously at the raven-haired boy, who shook his head innocently.

"Like I want to get married to you…" Gray, pointed out expressionlessly.

"There now kids…" Layla, warned gawking at them.

"Isn't that cute Layla? They are already having love quarrels!" Ur, chided in.

"They'll be perfect! Now I can be rest assured that my daughter will be in the hands of your son!" Layla, cried biting into the handkerchief she was holding and Ur did the same.

"We are so happy!" The both smiled contentedly, looking at the children admiringly who in turn gloated back.

"But…he tried to kill me!" Lucy, whined annoyingly.

"You are mistaken, my child. Gray, here saved your life." Layla, murmured stroking her daughter's face.

"But—"

"Lucy—"

"Mom, he pushed me and—"

"Lucy! Just say 'thank you' to him for saving your life!" Layla, ordered frowning at her stubbornness. Lucy, faced Gray who was looking back at her.

"Do I really have to mama?"

"LUCY." Layla, pulled her daughter closer to Ur and Gray.

"Hey, Gray…."

"Yeah?" Gray, replied inclining his head straight, and shoving his hands inside his pockets to look at her.

"I—I'm sor—" But the blonde girl never got to finish as she strike her left foot forward, kicking and 'it' landing on yes-Gray's newly circumcised penis.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIII!" Gray, screamed automatically reaching out for his nappy, and due to the pain he rolled over on the floor moaning at the intense pain.

"Gray!" Ur, bent down to help her son.

"Lucy! Why did you do that? That was wrong of you!" Layla, chastised her daughter, and sweet little Lucy smiled angelically, and said "Sorry, Gray-kun!" in her sweetest voice.

"She's evil!" Gray, moaned glaring at the blonde, but holding back the tears.

"Ur, let's take him to the doctor! He looks like he's really in pain!" Layla, called out to Ur who nodded in return and both took Gray one arm in each, as they went in a rush to the hospital.

* * *

"Lucy-chan, why did Aunt Ur take Gray to the hospital?" Natsu, said harassing the girl.

"Umm-well, I—"

"Don't force her Natsu." Loke, chuckled.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy, smiled gingerly back at the flirtatious Loke.

* * *

"We need to talk, Ur." Layla, confronted Ur while waiting for Dr. Justine to finished examining the patient.

"Oh, sure go ahead." Ur, replied anxiously peering into the emergency room. Silence, enveloped them when the other gathered the courage to say it all out.

"I'm going back to Hargeon with my daughter." Layla, calmly said waiting for her friend's reply.

"L-Layla….."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter four? :D sorry, took a while for me to upload this. -_-**

**Ninjaeluvanime: **So, Gray-kun how are we after that awesome kick from our female protagonist?

**Gray: **Give me a break here! Why did you have to make her kick it? FYI, it hurts….

**Ninjaeluvanime: **Gomenasai! I had to do it so the story will get interesting. TT_TT *cries*

**Gray: **Yeah, yeah! Whatever

**Lucy: **Quit being a baby and suck it up! *snickers*

**Gray: **That's why I hate girls like you dammit.

**Ninjaeluvanime: **There there guys! Don't fight! You'll have all the time to fight in the upcoming chapters. :D spare this interview a spar.

**Gray and Lucy: **HAI

**Ninjaeluvanime: **Hello, Layla and Ur-san! What made you decide to agree your children into an arranged marriage?

**Layla: ***chuckles* You know that better than we do!

**Ur: **Yeah, you're the author here!

**Ninjaeluvanime: **Haii! Anyways, thank for your time and dear reviewers and readers...etc! Please, wait patiently for the upcoming chapters, ne? :D

**THANK YOU FOR READING! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Seal to our promise

**Hello, minna! I have something to say (Yes, I am sure you are not interested but still-) I j****ust changed my pename into AYAKAHEARTFULLBUSTER. :D **

**Ayaka stands for "Colourful Flower" I love flowers you see. Haha! **

**HeartFullbuster stand for-I'm sure you guys get this one. XD**

**I thank those who have read this fanfic so far! And I thank Rukia-K1 most especially, from the bottom of my heart for saving me from the wrath of my my silent readers who have been pointing out errors from the previous chapters. Thank you for this chapter! You're amazing. ^^!**

**But I still hope you guys keep reading it!**

* * *

_"We need to talk, Ur." Layla, confronted Ur while waiting for Dr. Justine to finished examining the patient._

_"Oh, sure go ahead." Ur, replied anxiously peering into the emergency room. Silence, enveloped them when the other gathered the courage to say it all out._

_"I'm going back to Hargeon with my daughter." Layla, calmly said waiting for her friend's reply._

_"L-Layla….."_

* * *

"But, Layla…I thought we're all good? We've been so happy and—"

"I know Ur! Trust me when I say that I have. Being with you makes me so happy…but I still have a life to go back to." Layla, whispered avoiding eye-contact, with her stone-still friend. There was at least 99.1% that Ur would NOT want to negotiate with her proposal at hand.

"You mean that Theater company?" Ur, asked in disbelief.

"I made a vow to Jude that I will take care of the company that we worked hard on. And I—"

"I DON'T want to understand you. What you're suggesting is stupid. I never thought you'd even bring this up." Ur, snapped. She didn't mean to but it has been a long day and since it has been, the tiredness was getting to her.

"U-Ur, I'm sorry but I need to do this."

"Okay, I get it…just let me think about it, I guess." Ur, sighed in defeat, pressing her thumbs in circling motions across her head.

"Mrs. Fullbuster?" The doctor called out, holding a chart and a pen. Ur, went inside the main office with the doctor.

"How is it?" Ur, asked looking for her son.

"It is quite alright but-I insist that whatever happened never ever occurs again. We're lucky it's just light injury." The doctor muttered.

"Can we bring him now?"

"Of course, he's over there." Dr. Justine pointed to the office, where the exit of the hospital was located. After, thanking the doctor she ran out to see Gray with Layla.

"Gray! How are you feeling?"

"Mom, do you think I'm fine? That gi—" Gray, stopped mid-sentence, glancing at the adoring, beatific face of Layla sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Gray! Don't worry I'll see to it that she is disciplined next time." Layla, spoke patting the boy's head.

"Let's go home! It's been a long day." Ur, ordered shoving her hands in her pockets, in search for the keys. The ride home was rather, quiet. Ur, drove while the other two sat silently on the back-seat.

"Go to sleep, honey. I'll buy some medicine for you tomorrow." Ur, murmured after hugging her son, who scowled and left for his room, with last look slammed his door shut.

"Ur?" Layla, called out. Ur, for the first time was unsure of what to say. Tiredness, enrooted herself and was exhausted from all the short trips for the day.

"Let's talk tomorrow Layla…I'm really tired." Ur, said in the kindest way she could.

"I understand. Goodnight Ur."

* * *

"Hey, there Lucy! Have you seen your mother?" Ur, asked early in the morning to the besotted girl.

"Yes, she's in our room Aunt Ur." Lucy, replied politely.

"Thanks." Ur, snuck out quietly, she took the stairs two steps at a time, peeking into the doors to see Layla crying. _I must do this. At least now I understand that she has to do this…for Jude and Lucy. Her family._

"Layla? Can we talk?" Layla, strained her neck, and Ur saw that her eyes were red from all the crying and that made her feel worse.

"Come on in." Layla, laughed although it was forced.

"Layla, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be harsh?" Ur, bit her lower lip.

"I know, if I was in your place I'd act the same." Layla, smiled.

"Oh, Layla…." Ur, gasped almost in the verge of tears. "I understand. You're my best friend and I am supposed to support you as a good friend. I'm sorry."

"Hush, hush…it's alright. Sorry, for the rash decision as well." Layla, whispered holding her friend in her arms.

"I'm okay with you leaving….in one condition." Ur, stirred putting up the hard-core act.

"What would that be?"

"Promise me that our children will get married someday!" Ur, chuckled nervously.

"Of course! Even I am addicted to the thought of Lucy with Gray." Layla, agreed.

"Okay, that's the seal to our promise."

Two weeks after…Layla and Lucy packed their stuff for their leave for Hargeon. Ur, accompanied them to the airport.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_This is it…." Layla, faced her friend with longing. As the flight attendants urged the passengers to take their leave._

"_Call me every week okay?" Ur's voice faltered._

"_Yes." And both adults reached for one last hug._

"_Tell, Gray I said bye." Layla, reminded. Pulling her daughter with her._

" _Alright." And with that I knew that for sure…I will see them again someday._

**End of Falshback.**

* * *

"So, why did you let her leave?" Gildarts, questioned while pouring whiskey to his glass. It was an ordinary day at Fairy Tail Café, and Ur was there to help. Even though she was a part-holder of the café, she didn't want to be an off-set and wanted to help with the place.

"Because, I know how to handle my priorities. I'm sure that's why she had to leave. We have to do what we have t do." Ur, trailed off staring into space.

"Whoaaa, she's totally lost it." A new voice jerked, both to their amusement was Makarov. He was the other owner of the Café, and he is Jellal's father.

"Master, what did you expect?" Gildarts, chuckled.

"Well, I hope it doesn't last."

"Where have you been master?"

"Well, just somewhere-anyway, I hope you have been taking care of my son." Makarov, gulped remembering the son he left a month ago.

"What kind of father are you Makarov? At least I have time for my adorable son." Ur, transformed back to her usual self, an unusual aura surrounding her.

"Yeah, right. You've been sulking around ever since Layla left." Gildarts, rolled his eyes at the woman,

"Did you say something?" Ur, glared back.

"N-nothing." Gildarts, sweat-dropped while trying to look for a place to drink alone.

"When are you guys getting married?" Makarov, whispered to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Gray! Where did Lucy go? The maids said they've left?" Natsu, whined while harassing the ravenous boy.

"Shut up, I'm looking for food here." Gray, snapped while tapping his foot in patterns.

"Did Lucy leave because of your bullying?" Natsu, inquired. Gray, was to put it off pissed. He was left by his mother with a note a week ago that she was accompanying her friend and her devil-like daughter to the airport since they were leaving. He had no idea that they were leaving, and now he was losing his mind, thanks to the badgering friend of his.

"Drop it, idiot. They left out of their free will." Gray, scowled leaving his friend in the kitchen, after grabbing pop-tarts to pig on.

"Leave him be, Natsu. I'm sure he's just annoyed because Lucy left." Loke, said grabbing Natsu by his scarf.

"But Loke!" Natsu, pouted acutely, stomping his way out with Loke after telling their farewells to Gray.

Gray, looked around the place. It was so empty. The usual rowdy place where his friends visited because of 'her' was now gone. _Ah, darn it…I won't let this get to me._

* * *

_At Hargeon…._

"Sabrina-san! I'm home! Lucy?" Layla, yelled, loud enough for the two to hear with their sensitive ears.

"Layla-san! Come in, Lucy is here with my daughter." Layla, heard giggles at the other room and was relieved that Lucy was preoccupied.

It was rather a rush. She arrived back in Hargeon with her daughter Lucy a week ago. Layla, visited her company and found out that her secretary took care of the company while she was on the leave. Everyone, greeted her a warm welcome and even held a small-homecoming party. She truly missed this place.

"Hello, Lucy, Erza." Layla, greeted seeing both girls sprawled comfortably on the floor playing with their dolls.

"Welcome back mama!"

"Welcome back Layla-san." Both said in unison.

They were even welcomed in open-arms in Sabrina's humble abode. Layla, didn't want to do anything with their old house, so she sold it and gave the money to Sabrina for the payment for staying with them. Sabrina, refused at first but gave in when Layla protested. Lucy, met a new friend Erza. She was a year older with long and beautiful scarlet hair. She resembled her mother in so many ways.

"Sabrina-san! What can I help with?" Layla, volunteered appearing in the kitchen.

"You don't have to! I'm almost done anyway. But can you help me set the table?" Sabrina, smiled while mixing the soup with different mixes.

"Set the tables it is." The four of them ate quietly, and talked seldom about their day. Sabrina and Layla decided to split the time for work to look after the kids.

"Mom, can I sleep beside Erza?"Lucy, pleaded.

"Of course!" Layla, responded. "Give me a kiss!" Lucy, laughed and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

This was their daily life at Hargeon. Time came in where Lucy was enrolled at a school-the same one as Erza's. Lucy and Erza became the best of friends despite the age difference *although it's just a year. Tch* Both Heartfilias and Fullbusters had a peaceful life in the following years. Heartfilia, became even more successful, making new dramas and investing on new projects that Layla, worked on herself. Ur's Café, became a five star Café wherein the people of elite only come and go. All was well.

**THE END.**

(LOL just kidding. XD yeah, I know I'm annoying. T.T)

* * *

Six years have passed and Lucy was already 17 years old. She blossomed over the years, and became prettier than ever. She was one of the most popular girls in her school and no guy out there could resist her. She was a smart student who loves writing on her free time. She mastered the art of Taekwando and Karate in where her mother insisted she take for self-defense. Everyone, loved her because she was beautiful and was the daughter of the rich and successful Layla Heartfilia….or that was what she knew. She was graduating high-school on a few days and was rather glad about it.

"Lucyyy, how long are you going to stare of into space?" Erza, called out tossing clothes on her bed.

"I was just thinking what to write for my novel, sheesh." The blonde shook her head unnaturally staring at the red-head with interest.

"What do you think? The blue dress or the purple…or was that magenta?" Erza, fussed matching the outfits, deciding which went with the other.

"Take it ea—"

"Don't say that! I finally got the hottest guy from high-school to ask me out…I need this to be special." Erza, shrieked in delight.

"I know, I know…every girls dream…." Lucy, noted sarcastically. Erza, was finally asked by the hottest guy from when she was still in high-school to go out with him. Erza, was the kind of girl who freaks out in fashion statement. She considers fashion her outlook at life. As Lucy couldn't quite care whatever she wore.

"Tsss, why don't you answer any of the boys? A lot of guys court you but you reject every single one of them." Erza, said conversationally.

"They aren't my type…and I'd wear that purple dress if I were you." Lucy, implied.

"Are you sure?"

"Which one? My type or fashion criticism?" Lucy, snickered.

"Well, thank you-" Erza, said miffed by her friend's intellect in standard criticizing.

"Have fun-" Lucy, shouted as the girl ran down the stairs in a hurry. Lucy, peeked into the windows and saw the guy names Jaques escorting her friend into his Lamborghini after standing there for quite a while….probably complimenting how sexy and not to mention how daring Erza looked. When Lucy stared intently into the guy's eyes…it wasn't love she saw but lust, just like what she saw in every guy that courted her. They didn't want her to be with them because they love her. They wanted her specifically because they wanted her in their bed. And that was it.

"Ah, damn this love life."

* * *

"Gray-sama! Who are you going to ask for prom?" The child-like and the most high-pitched annoying voice Gray dreaded in his whole life, which belonged to Juvia who squealed pulling his arm. They knew each other ever since they were little but Gray wasn't in the least interested in her.

"I don't know." Gray, replied coldly freeing his arms away from the girl, who persisted, holding on. Gray smirked, swiftly used his other hand to grab the face of the girl and planted a kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Gray, made a face and kissed the girl one more time forcing the girl to open her mouth and deepened the kiss, their lips moving in synchronization.

"G-Gray-sama…"

"Now, could you please get lost?" Gray, pushed past the girl making his way out.

Yes, that was typical Gray Fullbuster. He grew up to be the handsomest guy in school. Everyone, adored him and fell in love with him the moment the girls lay their eyes on him. He took girls to dates but never courts any of them. He makes out with them not because he was a playboy….but because the girls are very persistent pests who harasses him, so he gets his fun and just does it.

"Well, well….is that true? Our famous Gray kissing the Juvia?" The calm and velvet voice of his childhood friend Loke called out, casually leaning on the wall in Gray's mansion. Loke, was also one of the popular guys. He was devilishly talented with the ladies. Unlike, Gray who can't even flirt and doesn't know a thing about girls, Loke was the number 1 flirt in town. Once he takes interest in you…you're owned.

"It wasn't the first." He chuckled, tossing the ball he was playing with.

"Got game?" Loke asked.

"Call the idiot and we'll play…I'm bored." Loke, rolled his eyes with the bossy attitude and called Natsu over. After a few minutes Natsu arrived getting all fired up.

"Game on!" He sneered after being denoted by the great Gray. They hit the hoops for a time limit of less than an hour, like they usually did and finished the game with content.

"I win. I always will." Gray, smirked pushing back the hair from his face.

"Shut up, that was a lucky shot…and why didn't you play?" Natsu, accused inclining his head to Loke who preferred to sit at the side.

"Can't afford to sweat….I have a date tonight."

"Tsk, what is it with you and girls?" Natsu, asked dropping on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I'm heading home…I also have a date." Gray, announced picking up his stuff.

"Well, that's a first one." Loke's eyes widened at the information.

"I'm off to meet my beautiful mother."

"Oh…well, see ya then." Natsu and Loke hollered. Gray, hurried off to meet his mother remembering their conversation overnight.

"_Gray, come home early tom! We need to talk. I bet it will make you happy!"_

"_Why do I have to?"_

"_Are you questioning me?"_

"_No, mom! I'll be there for sure."_

His mother was known for losing-her-cool when she gets pissed, and not even he wanted to cross that line.

* * *

"Hey, mom! What's up?" Lucy asked, seeing that her mother called her over, after eating supper.

"Lucy, in a matter of days you're turning 18." Layla, stated who had a genuine smile on her face, but Lucy knew better not to trust that knowing smile.

"Yes, I know…so?"

"I have the greatest surprise for you!" She tucked her loose hair behind her ears and squeezed her daughter's hands.

"What is it mama?" Lucy, urged her mother, getting queasy at the atmosphere.

"We are going out of town!" Lucy, sighed in relief, thinking that her mother suddenly wanted her to go on an acting career or something. Her mother was capable of jumping into that kind of stuff.

"Oh, okay where to?"

"Back in Magnolia! Don't you remember that place? Aunt Ur and Gray?" Lucy, held her breath racking her brain for any familiarity, passive memories of the past as she spent her childhood in the town of Fiore, Magnolia.

"Right….ummm, when was that?" Lucy asked tossing her hair backwards. Lucy, pretended not remembering them. She was usually a good at acting, or more likely acting to escape the topic. She knew that her mother would believe her act, trying her best to act all innocent.

"Oh, well….umm, we'll have the time for that. Pack your stuff and we'll leave in a week." Her mother frowned, getting up to fix her hair.

"Fine. Oh, wait…I remember Aunt Ur!"

"You do? That's good. We'll talk tom honey."

_What was that all about?_

* * *

_Back in Magnolia..._

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's going here?" Gray, said in outrage after her mom invited him for dinner back in Fairy Tail Café. She reserved a private table for the both of them and delivered the news slowly after making light conversation.

"Language." Ur, warned eyeing her son, as she picked up her napkin to gently wipe her mouth.

"But, mom….you can't just tell me who to marry!" Gray, continued to shout but managed to level it with his mother's tone.

"We made a promise-"

"That was between you and our friend. I have nothing to do with it." He pointed as a matter-of-factly, sitting down cross-legged thinking that standing there won't do any good, but he was in the fits of walking away from all the barbaric business.

"You will see Lucy in a week. You are coming with me to meet them whether you like it or not." Ur, stated. Gray, stared at his mother's stare that looked like it would melt him instantly, and his mother holding brutally onto her cup of tea. Gray, sweat dropped trying to get his attention away.

"Mom, look I'm only turning 18! What's the rush?"

"I really don't mind you not getting married at 18. All I want is for you to meet Lucy." Ur, brought the cup to her face, and Gray felt like he wanted to get out of there. Like as in now.

"Mom—"

"This conversation is done for. You will show up next week or else…" Ur, smiled sweetly leaning forward to lean her chin to her hands, a dangerous note on her voice. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gray, answered I defeat, getting up to his feet and heading for the door.

"Geez, I didn't know your mom wanted you to get settles already." The voice of the salmon-haired spoke up, grinning at his friend.

"Crap, what do I do now?"

"Dunno, but it sucks being you."

"Why thank you….my friend. I always knew I can count on you like 1, 2, 3." Gray, sneered stepping away from his friend, who chuckled, and waved a good bye.

* * *

_Hargeon..._

"So, you're heading to Magnolia in a few days?" Erza, asked painting her nails bloody-red with her friend talking exuberantly.

"Yeah! I pretended that I didn't remember Aunt Ur and that….bastard who wants to drown me in a well!" Lucy's voice going up an octave higher, each words. Lucy, went to Erza's early this morning settling herself on the bed, with the pillow hugging her stomach, and filled her I with the 'surprise' her mother had for her.

"Hmm, but how about our plans for your birthday?" Erza, dropped the nail polish kit aside, turning to face her friend, while admiring her now painted nails.

"That's the problem-"

"Hello, girls! I'm sorry…but I overheard your conversation…"

"Oh, hey mom!" Erza, greeted.

"Hello, Sabrina-san." Lucy, got up fixing herself.

"Well, if you want Lucy…I'll allow my daughter to come with you. I mean you guys are graduating…and it's no fun to be around me." Sabrina, offered looking at both girls, mouths wide open.

"Mom, what's the catch?" Erza, recovered putting on her slippers.

"Well, I'm not around much because of work. You're 19 so you are allowed to go anywhere." Sabrina, smiled at her.

"THANK YOU MOM!" Erza, lurched forward to give her mom a big hug, crying out of happiness.

"That's great news! I'll call my mom to update her." Lucy said, hands searching for her phone In her pockets, which she had trouble most of the time looking for.

"Okay." Sabrina, stroked her daughter's face before leaving.

"This is great! You have to take me shopping there! A definitely yes-yes!" Erza, yelled in enthusiasm, already planning and hunting towards her wardrobe.

"Mama?" Lucy, spoke when she reached her mom's mobile.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can Erza come with us? Her mom gave the thumbs up. It would be less appalling to get me to this trip with her around." Lucy, pointed out to her mother, nodding sheepishly. She didn't have the alternatives to back down from this. When her mother was set-foot to her ordeal she sticks with it.

"Sure, you can bring her with us." Layla, said diplomatically.

"Thanks, mom!

"Honey, I'll call you back…I'm in the middle of a meeting you see…"

"Oh, sure. See ya."

"So, what did you mom say?" Erza, inquired moving closer with caution.

"She approved."

"That great! Come and help me with my clothes that I'll be packing!" Erza, ordered.

"You don't have to be so chivalrous about this." Lucy, teased heading over to her friend's closet room, that used to be her bathroom, it was renovated since she had fell in love with shopping and everything.

"At least I get to travel for once!" She hinged, ransacking her closet.

"Okay, okay." Lucy, laughed bending to help her friend with choosing a proper outfit for the said place.

* * *

"Lighten up!" Natsu, poked his friend who in the process glared at him.

"Today is the day!"

"Yeah, Lucy is coming right? I can't wait to see her! I bet she's all pretty now."

"Are you planning to get her?" Loke, keened at his friend.

"Course not!" Natsu, bellowed.

"Shut up guys! I'm in trouble here." Gray, hollered indignantly, pressing his fingers to the tip of his nose.

"You have to go now! Their flight is in a few hours." Loke, implicated, hoisting up his friend from the bed.

"Yeah, you sound just like my mother." Gray, grunted, wore the shirt that his mom picked for him.

That's when his phone vibrated.

"Gray!"

"MOM? What?"

"Head here now!"

"But, it's an hour early." Gray, complained pulling the phone away from his ears.

"I said go here! We need to meet them."

"Alright! Sheesh, I'll be there." Gray, headed out of his bathroom and looked up to his friends. "You two get out of here!"

"We're coming with you." Natsu, jabbered . Loke, merely nodded who was preoccupied with the book he was reading.

"Crap, fine do whatever you guys want." Gray, gave in knowing that pointing out to these two or, simply explaining to them not to meddle of his business was futile. These two would find a way to get there with or without his consent.

_What did I do to deserve this? Surely, flirting with girls wasn't a capital offense right?_

* * *

Layla, Lucy and Erza headed off to the airport not wanting to miss their flight. Erza, showed up with 3 large suitcases which she had one of the passengers help her with.

"Wow, did you like bring your closet with you?" I gaped at her through my sunglasses, and was sure that incredulity was etched on it.

"Nah, just half of it. I couldn't afford another suitcase, sadly." I rolled my eyes, when she had a hard time lifting them up.

"Well, girls! Let's hurry, the plane is leaving in a few minutes." Layla, appeared handing the girls their plane tickets. The three of them sat together in a row, relaxing and chilling out.

"Wah!" Layla, screamed out of nowhere tossing her shades to her daughter.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Lucy! It's a replay of Bisca's drama! I'm so happy they showed it here." Layla, mused her eyes sparkling.

"Gee." Lucy, said in an inapt manner, with Erza giggling.

The flight took a whole hour, and Erza fell asleep while Lucy read a book. It was hard to leave after, breaking the news to her friends back in school that she'll be gone for a while. They, cried and held a despidida party and all the boys were glum, with the news that their Lucy was leaving.

***Sorry, I don't know what the flight attendant says when it's time to board the plane…so let's skip that.***

"Hey, Erza..wake up we're here." Lucy, shook her friend to wake up.

"We're here? At last…" Erza, said in a monotonous voice, stretched out her arms, yawning in the process.

"Mom, it's time to get our stuff. We have arrived." Lucy, called out to her mother, who still had her eyes glued to the screen. This was just too excessive for her part.

"Wait, it's almost over. Bisca is about to kiss her man."

"Mom, leave it be! We need to go."Lucy, reached out to lift her mom, who shooed it away. Fine, bye mom." Lucy, sighed in exasperation.

"We're really leaving your mom?" Erza, said who was flabbergasted.

"We'll find her later. Come on." Lucy and Erza took their stuff and started to roam around.

"So where's this Ur?" Erza, asked fixing her disarrayed hair.

"I don't-" Lucy, saw at the end of the airport the familiar face of Aunt Ur, with a guy hovering around her, hair black as night.

"What's up?" Erza, removed her shades, peering into their direction.

"Get over here!" Lucy, thwacked her friend roughly.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's Gray with his mother!"

"Oh, where? Well, well….he's cute. How do you know he's Gray?" Erza, eyed the black-haired boy with lust from afar. (That guy they see right now is Zeref! Big mistake lol)

"Because, he's near Aunt Ur and he has black hair."

"Ohhhh, I see….let's get over there."

"No! I don't want to get married so young…and definitely not to him!" Lucy, scowled.

"So, what are you planning to do? Hide?" Erza, tossed her hair at her back, obviously in discomfort.

"Yes, let's go!" The blonde haired girl grabbed her suitcase and made a run for it. She kept running until, she made sure that Aunt Ur won't spot and remember her. "Wew, still in one piece Er- Erza?" Lucy, looked around her with no sign of the red-haired girl.

"Where could she be? Shit, don't tell me I'M LOST?"

* * *

"Ma'am, you have to go! You're the only person left here." The flight-attendant explained frantically.

"Okay, I'll have you know I only wanted to finish the drama." Layla, was handed her belongings by the staff. "Let's go Lucy." Layla, looked at the empty seat beside her.

"Ma'am? Who are you talking to?"

"Excuse me, have you seen the girls I was with?" Layla, perturbed.

"They left minutes ago."

"Are you sure? Never mind…off I go." Layla, descended from the stairs, provided to leave the plane.

"Layla-san!" Erza, scurried over to Layla's side, out of breath.

"Erza! Where's Lucy?" Gripping at the girl's shoulder.

"Don't freak out Layla-san….we got…"

"Spit it out Erza!" Layla, shook the girl almost dropping her handbag.

"We got separated." Layla, upon hearing this unruffled her hair and dropped to her knees.

"My sweet daughter has been-"

"Layla-san, please get up." Erza, left her belongings behind to hoist the adult from her misery.

"LAYLA HEARTFILIA!" Layla, looked over to see Ur running towards her, smiling with her teeth.

"Ur, it has been years! I missed you." Layla, caught her friend in an inescapable hug.

"So, hello there Lucy! You've grown up. Nice hair! Dyed it?" Ur, bounded at the delirious Erza.

"Umm, Ur…that's not Lucy."

"Oh, figures." Ur, examined the girl head to toe.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Ur-san." She glowered at the mistake, but shook it off.

"Oh, drop the honorifics….call me Ur."

"Ur! We have a problem!" Layla, hollered and suddenly a spot-light appeared with her sprawled on the floor. She got her hanky and sneezed into it. "My daughter Lucy has been kidnapped. What kind of cruel fate is this?" Layla, whispered whimpering for effect. Ur, Erza and bystanders fell 'anime-style' seeing that she would come to such conclusions.

"Layla-san, we got separated! She didn't get kidnapped." Erza, divulged.

"No! I am the mother! I know better. She's been kidnapped I can feel it. Ur, help me!"

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Ur, top-notched the girl.

"Yes."

"We'll, just look for her. She couldn't have gone far." Ur, instructed, getting all hyped up.

"NO! We have to call the police, the FBI, detectives, CIA, NSA, navy, marines and….get everyone to look for her!" Layla, shouted…..delirious of the watching audience.

"Layla…" Ur, flushed seeing people give them weird looks.

"Oh, anyway, where is Gray?" Layla, scanned the place.

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

_Dammit….I've lost sight of Erza and now I'm all alone._

Lucy, trailed people and ended up stuck in the middle of the road. She gripped tightly onto her bag's handle and tried to pass, which to no avail cars were passing making it hard for her to make her way to the other side of the road. People, shouted for her to get out of the way, and that she was causing traffic. She helplessly cried for help on the inside.

"Hey, what the hell is it with this traffic?" Natsu, manifested, leaning forward to get a better look in front.

"Oi, stay back idiot. I'm driving here." Gray, hissed grasping at the stirring wheel.

"How can you call that driving when the car isn't even moving?" Natsu, snapped back.

"Whatever. My car, my rules."

"Touchy." Natsu, whispered to Loke who smirked at him.

"But, this is unusual….what's causing the traffic?" Loke, said snooping freely.

"Who cares as long as my mom doesn't kill for being late."

"Well, here's a text message from your mom saying that if you don't arrive there…she'll kill you." Natsu, smiled playfully.

"W-what?"

"Natsu, there's no te—" Before Loke finished what he was about to say…Natsu kicked him. "Yeah, a text from Aunt Ur it is."

"Crap, she won't believe that we are stuck in traffic and she'll definitely kill me." Gray, cursed reaching out to take his seat belt off, and got off the car to investigate.

"Where are you going?" Natsu, yelled.

"Gonna see what's taking so long…" Gray, shouted back, passed a few cars and ended up seeing a girl in the middle of this chaotic mess. She was holding on to her suitcase and was glancing around the place, with worried eyes. Gray's, first impression of the girl was she out of her mind staying in that position or it's either she's mentally challenged.

"Hey, you! Why don't you get out of there? You're causing traffic here." Gray, lowered his stare at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm lost and…." The girl muttered. Gray, stared face-to-face with the blonde girl.

"I suggest you do not stay here….you can get hit by a car."

"Well, thank you but…." _Oh my gosh, this guy is cute!_

"Come on!" Gray, took ahold of her wrist and towed her to safety. "Look, miss…if you are suicidal….die in a normal way. Drug yourself, stab, shoot yourself with a gun….. don't be a inconvenience to others." Gray, snapped coldly.

_What the hell was wrong with this guy? He's good-looking but his attitude is really ugly! What a jerk. _"Excuse me?"

"I see you're deaf?" He replied, constricting his arms together.

"I am not deaf. Get lost jerk." Lucy, retorted imitating the boy's tone of voice.

"That's my line."

"People here in Magnolia are rude." She pointed out, glaring through the corners of her hat.

"Well, if you don't want to be treated rudely….try thinking next time."

"Who are you to lecture me?"

"Well, you standing there….are you trying to seduce people? There's a place for that." Gray, sneered.

"Hey, Gray…what's taking you so long?" Natsu, walked over gawking at his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you. But I guess you came to flirt with a girl. Hey, there." Natsu, winked at the bewildered Lucy.

"Hello…nice to see not all people here are rude."

"Hahaha…did droopy-eyes do anything to you?" Natsu, asked chuckling.

"Nah, well excuse me…I need to go. And by the way….I am not some cheap whore!" Lucy, struck out her foot and stepped on Gray's leather shoes with all the force she managed.

"WOOOT. Got you bad huh?" Natsu, snickered looking at his friend grimacing at the pain.

"That witch!"

"Yea, hurry up! We need to go to the airport. Can't wait to see Lucy!"

* * *

_AT THE AIRPORT…._

"Gray! Here's Aunt Layla you remember her?" Ur, motioned at her friend.

"Aunt Layla." Gray, stepped closer to give a peck on the cheeks.

"Wow, your son grew up to be real good-looking."

"I know." Ur, laughed.

"Mom, Aunt Layla….where's…Lucy?" Gray, asked carefully. Keeping it bona fide.

"Well, sadly she's missing….we have to go look for her."

"Oh, that's really disappointing. Well, I'll go tell Natsu and Loke to help and look for her okay?"

"That's thoughtful of you." Ur, smiled at her son, then he left.

"I'm back!" Erza, announced.

"Where have you been?" Layla, murmured at her.

"Sorry, from the cr. Who's that?" Erza, asked inclining her head towards the retreating figure of Gray.

"Oh, he's Ur's son." Layla, winked at her.

"So, he's Gray." Erza, muttered getting a close range at the face.

"Let's go home…then we'll call for help to look for her." Ur, decided.

"I hope my baby is alright." Layla, said in sadness, her lips quivering.

"She will be."

"So where's Lucy?" Loke, asked with Natsu badgering him. Gray, opened the front door and and started the car.

"The little tramp is missing. Good for me." Gray, smirked happily.

"Dang…." Natsu, spoke appeased.

"You two get out once I drop you to Fairy Tail."

"HAI."

Gray, dropped his friends to Fairy Tail Café and maneuvered his car towards his apartment close to the Café. He started getting dependent after he turned 17 getting an apartment with his allowance.

"Gray-sama!"

Shit, what are you doing here Juvia?" Gray, panicked glancing to see the girl wearing something thin that showed her curves.

"Gray-sama….about that kiss a week ago….I'm ready to take it to the next step." Juvia, looked over to see an empty space in front of her. "GRAY-SAMA?" Gray, ran out of the building and started the ignition. He would most likely keep out of the apartment for a while.

Lucy, has been walking idly throughout the day, looking for a place to stay, tired from walking and pulling her stuff along.

"Dammit….I should have just waited for my mom…I hate this." Lucy, scowled into the peering darkness. She felt goose bumps after staring too long, and ran off to the safety the lights waded off.

"What the-are you stalking me or are you some sort of itinerant?" A voice hissed into the darkness. Lucy, grabbed her handbag automatically, ready to use it for self-defense if possible, or she could just use martial arts that she mastered over the years to show this guy that he was messing with the wrong person.

"Don't come near me!"

"What? You think I'd come near you? Keep dreaming." The guy who was leaning on his Lamborghini car, stepped forward and his masked with disinterest. Lucy, dropped her handbag to the mid-section level of her body.

"It's you again!"

"Surprise or small world?" Gray, spatted taking a notch on his own time, blazing straight ahead with his arms around himself.

"Well, it's fate." Lucy, murmured.

"You lost?"

"No, I'm not." Lucy, lied clutching at her skirt.

"Then…did you run away?"

"What makes you think I'd run away?" Gray, gave me an are-you-serious-look, and inclined his head to my stuff scattered on the floor.

"I was just sight-seeing." Lucy, explained giving the other boy an unfriendly look from head to toe. "How about you?"

"Just trying to get away."

"I see…I want to get away a lot too." Lucy, stared at the boy's face from the side, edging closer to him.

"I see, you should go home now. It's dangerous here at night."

"Yes, but I….I don't have any place to stay." Lucy, spoke. Gray, not bearing to see the girl in such a pathetic state got up.

"Want to stay….at my place?"

"Really? You're not so bad!" Lucy, said. Gray, grasping what she meant by that, glared and motioned her to get in the car.

"But of course….it won't be for free. Pay me and you sit at the back. Front is for the homies."

"What the…fine! And to think I was almost close to thank you." Lucy, growled picking up her stuff and shoving them harshly inside the compartment.

"Well, the place where I live now is some kind of hotel." He said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I'm sure….now can you please just get me there?" Lucy, hurried him, fussing about the simplest things.

"Is that a way to treat someone who offered you a ride?" Gray, scoffed glaring at the windowpane.

"Well, I have no other choice."

It took about 15 minutes to get back at the hotel and Gray, waited impatiently at the blonde who was taking her time inside the bathroom.

"Hey, you've been there for 30 minutes!"

"Get away, this is a girl thing." _Girls. _

Lucy, successfully showered up and laid her stuff nicely, pilled them across the floor.

"Thank you….I never got to say that." Lucy, shouted bluntly enough for Gray to hear.

"Glad to be of some service." Then Lucy fell asleep in one of the couches, comfortable enough to pass it off as a bed. Gray, got into one knee and stared at the girl, who was sleeping peacefully, and her mouth opened slightly.

"How cute."

* * *

Gray, felt like all the things that have been happening to his life was nothing but a sick joke. He dreamt that he was getting raped by none other than Juvia. Gasping, desperately breathing for air, he woke up a couple of times and would fall asleep again. He woke up the next day with a terrible headache due to drinking a lot last night-and the worst was from that nightmare.

"Morning, there! I made breakfast?" She, smiled warmly, nothing that he witnesses often.

"Wait….what are you doing here?" Gray, asked perplexed from finding the blonde casually walking around his place, wearing his shirt.

"Excuse me? You invited me here last night." Lucy, grimaced carrying the pan filled with unfamiliar aroma, spreading all over the place.

"What? I invited you here? And what's with that awful smell? You're giving me a headache." He shuddered, getting up to analyze his surroundings. The place that he left all tattered and messed up was replaced by tidiness, everything sparkling clean.

"You talk….your place reeks so I took the chance to clean up. And here's a glass of water. I figured you were pretty wasted last night." The girl handed him the glass, and he devoured it in seconds, stalking the girl back to the kitchen, with her cleaning up. When his attention caught the smell from the dining room.

"Holy shit!"

"What's the matter?" Lucy, ran back witnessing an appalled boy, hands on his face the other pointing at the food she prepared. "What's wrong?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that? What is that?" Gray, jeered turning on the girl with evident distaste.

"Sunny side-up eggs?" She murmured, flushed from disbelief.

"Nevermind…just get rid of it. And while you're at it…get the hell out of here."

"I'm sorry sheesh! Are you really planning on making me go away?" Lucy, puckered her lips and put on a cute smile. Gray, stared at her in disbelief but composed himself shortening the distance between them, trapping her with him and the wall pressing on her.

"So you're planning to get all cute so I won't drive you away? What happened to the fierce girl I met yesterday or was that just all talk?" Gray, smirked and Lucy blushed from the closeness of their bodies. She clutched her fists and maintained control and the urge to push him away. She concentrated her attention to the boy's dark-blue eyes, which seemed that she could get lost in it forever, instead of his lips or his bare-chest.

"What are you talking about? Anyway, can you get a shirt?" Lucy, murmured as the boy pressed on her harder.

"Why? Does me being shirtless bother you?" He said in an unresisting voice.

"Y-yes, as a matter of fact." Gray, moved his hand to stroke the girl's mortified face, his face inching forward to the girl's. Then Lucy felt him shake as he burst into cahoots of laughter.

"AHAHAHA! Did you really believe I was about to seduce you just like that?" The boy snickered, flicking her forehead.

"You jerk! Pervert!" Lucy, felt outrageous downright embarrassed. _Who does this guy think he is? Bastard._

"Whatever you say…now get out of here."

"Like I said last night, I don't have a place to stay…" She collected herself, fixing her hair.

"Not my problem." Gray, grabbed the towel resting on the couch, giving the girl one last devious look and headed for the bathroom. Lucy, made faces at the retreating figure, sighed and look around for her stuff. She took her handbag and scanned for her iphone. Sliding the lock, surprised to see that there was a lot of messages sent to her since yesterday. _Shit, I shouldn't have silent it. _Lucy, hit herself from the stupidity and started reading the messages.

_From: Tina_

_Sent: 7:00 am_

_Hey, girl! I just wanted to greet you an advanced Happy b-day and safe trip to Magnolia right? Anyway, stay well! _

_Xoxo Tina xoxo_

* * *

_From: Sting_

_Sent: 3:45 pm_

_Lucy, my darling….why did you have to go? I miss you. I just hope you would have given our relationship some more thought perhaps? I hope you return soon._

* * *

Lucy, shuddered from that text message. He was some guy from school, who kept bothering her to date him. In fact, she had never dated anyone before, since she has problems with trusting anyone. She acquired this trauma when she was just little, not even wanting in the slightest to remember it. The next text was from Erza.

_From: Erza_

_Sent: 2 hours ago_

_Lucy! Where are you? We have been looking for you since forever! -_-_

_From: Erza_

_Sent: 6:17 pm_

_Lucyyy, quit hiding already! You mom is really worried about you! Please, call or text me ASAP. Are you safe? Your mom is getting hysterical here!_

Lucy, giggled at the mere thought of her mother losing it. She replied with an _"I'm safe Erza! Wait, I'll call you."_Lucy's phone rang, multiple of time until the familiar, exasperated voice of her friend answered.

"Lucy, is that you? Where are you?" Erza, screamed which caused Lucy to move the phone away.

"Take it easy! I'm fine."

"Where are you? Why did you just reply or call me now? Anyway, I met Ur." Erza, said furiously. Lucy, imagined her friend shouting at the earpiece and laughed at the randomness.

"I'm here…somewhere."

"Please, tell me where you are dammit! Your mom is worried sick and you promised me we would go shopping you liar!"

"Okay, chill…I'm sorry! I'll tell you if you promise not to tell my mom." Lucy, waited for her response and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning on the sofa.

"Umm…fine! Where are you?"

"You promise?"

"I promise okay? Anything, to get me out of here." Erza, said whining. Lucy, smiled trusting the girl to be on her side. Whenever she was about to do something sneaky and rowdy that her mother doesn't approve and would hide from her, Erza was her partner-in-crime.

"I'm not familiar with any places here…but try asking my mom or Aunt Ur where Fairy Tail Café is."

"Fairy Tail Café it's something I saw yesterday. I'm only a street away from it. There's a lot of people there." Lucy, pointed out. "Oh, just ask Aunt Ur! If you ask mom she'll know we'd meet up."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Lucy, caught the excitement on the tone of her voice.

"Meet me there around 3?"

"Got it! See ya! You are so taking me shopping." Erza, threatened after ending the call. Lucy, hid her phone back inside her bag and, changed into a new set of clothes, leaving Gray's shirt lying across the bed. Her outfit was something black with White Dot Ruffles with a finishing touch of tiered Designer Top and tied her hair up. She glanced on the mirror and was purely satisfied.

"I'm decent."

* * *

**I'm sorry if I took so long to update! I was busy since me and my family went for a trip to Boracay. :DD But anyway, here's an update. If you haven't realized I removed chapter one that consisted of the plot and other infos, but mainly it was the introduction. T.T A friend of mine said that it ruined the story. *I hope you don't mind!* ^^! Anyway, some clarification about the part where Zeref shows up in the airport, he was there to meet Lucy too but he disappeared. *Don't ask me why!* lolz. Thanks from the bottom of my heart from those who reviewed and read this so far. :D**

**thank you RUKIA-K1 for this beta'd chapter again. ^^**

**If you have any more questions you need to ask, feel free to pm me or review! GOD BLESS. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Idiot one two and three

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! *I know you guys don't care XD* Here's the next chapter for 'The Lucky Ones' I'm sorry if you won't like it. I think I did my best. *Sour face on* If you don't like it feel free to say so. So I don't know what to say anymore. Have fun? XD Sorry, for the attitude. I just feel like showing you guys how I act and who I really am. :D**

**R&R**

* * *

"Come on! Can't you go any faster?"

"Shut up, woman! That is seriously not the way to talk to someone who drives you all the way to wherever you please." Gray, gritted his teeth while driving his car first thing early in the morning, against his will.

"Sheesh, sorry! I knew you shouldn't have eaten canned foods. I hear they mess with the mind." Lucy , scoffed pulling out her mirror to examine her face while bickering at the back seat.

"Better than eating the one you cooked." Gray, snapped back and looked over at the back to see the blonde pulling out her tongue out at him.

"Geez, you're handsome but your attitude sucks." Lucy, whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hurry up! My friend is telling me that she has arrived there."

"So once you meet up with your friend…you won't be pestering me?" Gray, asked looking at the rearview mirror, expectantly.

"Ummm, maybe?"

"Maybe what?"

"Anyways, go straight to…Fairy Tail Café. You know that place?" Lucy, replied nimbly.

"Let's say I've been there a couple of times." The two sat quietly on the short ride towards the Café and when they have arrive….Gray, parked hastily in one of the lanes and motioned the girl to get of his car. _Darn this…why did I agree to drive her here? Oh right….to get rid of her._

"Amazing! This place is big." Lucy raised her sunglasses up to her head and stared awe-stricken at the construction.

"Good. Go in already." Gray, gave the girl a nudge and both entered the place.

Once they entered the place, it was filled with people. The place was open and light. It had a Korean-themed coffee shop offering a creative and cozy space for customers who are looking for an alternative and more affordable place to get their caffeine fix. Because of its quirky interior, it made a special kind of welcoming touch. It consisted seven floors which were connected by an elevator to get up. There are several elevated spaces where customers can sit on the matted wooden floor while gulping down their drinks. And girls who looked like in their teens, wearing a maid costume serving the customers.

"G-Gray, this place looks cool."

"Really? I see." Lucy, faced the guy to reply, and to let him know half of her mind thinking that he was an emotionless bastard, when she was interrupted by a guy running towards them with an attack stance.

"Oi, Gray! Can't believe you left us here!" Natsu, landed a kick which Gray avoided punching his friend on the face.

"Idiot, like I care! Don't start with me! This morning is kind of a bad start already." Gray, hissed shoving the moaning boy away. Lucy exiled herself away in fear of getting in the middle of the quarrel.

"You're such a meanie…." Natsu, muttered rubbing at his sore cheeks. Lucy, moved closer stunned by the events and bent down to take a closer look at the boy's face. "Hey! You're that girl from yesterday."

"Oh, hi there! I'm Lucy H-"

"Hi, Lucy! My name is Natsu." The boy grinned and placed his arms around the girl.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be scaring the frightened lady." A new voice wavered and all three of them turned around to see Loke moving up his shades, winking at the blonde specifically.

"Here goes the flirt." Natsu, said sarcastically.

"My apologies miss….for the rudeness that my friends showed. Lucy, am I right?" Loke said flirtingly, landing a smooth kiss on her hand.

"Right. And you are?"

"Loke. But you may call me 'honey' or 'babes.'" Lucy, gapes at him wonderingly, stealing back her hand from the boy. "I was kidding." Loke chuckled.

"You guys….scaring the first person you see I'm with." Gray muttered leaning in one of the tables, posing like some model.

"So Is Lucy-chan your girlfriend?" Natsu asked straight-forwardly shocking Gray and Lucy who blushed in unison flipping their hands in denial.

"That's not it!"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just accompanying me." Lucy said putting her hands up to her face.

"Oh, I see." Natsu's face hardened with the news, when in the nick of time the blonde's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I'm going to take this." Lucy smiled apologetically. The three stared at her while she spoke on her phone.

"Hey, Gray….this girl…I just didn't want to say this in front of her but….is she one of your stalkers?" Natsu whispered intently.

"Nah, just some weird girl I met. We met her yesterday remember?" Gray said in a bored manner.

"I know but….she seems like the secretive type. Where's she from?"

"She said she was only visiting."

"What visiting? As in she only came here yesterday? And her name is Lucy?" Loke, inquired rubbing his jaw with a serious look on his face.

"Do I really have to repeat everything I said?" Gray, gloated at his friend.

"Hey hey…I just realized something….she's from somewhere else, she's blonde, her name's Lucy etc. Don't you get it?" Loke hinted crossing his arms while glancing at his friends victoriously.

"Wow. Congratulations on the background check. Now, we're certain that we can hire her here in the Café?" Gray, mocked leaning back at the tables with both his arms supporting his weight backward.

"Dammit, bro I meant….could she be the Lucy we know?" Loke answered bluntly and Gray lost his balance and fell butt-first on the floor, unprepared from the assumption his friend pointed out.

"Never would have thought of that. Maybe she is the Lucy we know!" Natsu glanced back at the blonde excitedly.

_Shit. Could she be Lucy? The girl we—I knew from before? No way._

"_Hello, Erza!" Lucy greeted after picking up iphone, leaving the three guys to take the call._

"_Lucy….I've been waiting for you! I'm here on second floor."_

"_I see…thing is I'm here already. I'll meet you there in a minute."_

"_Seriously? That's good. Come on up!"_

"_Sure. But I don't think I'll be alone."_

"_Yeah? Who are you taking? Better be someone good-looking." Erza challenged._

"_Whatever. We'll be right there. Wait and see for yourself by the way."_

"Hey, can you guys lead me to the second floor? I need to see my friend you see." Lucy returned smiling sheepishly at the three. "Erm, is there anything wrong?" Lucy, asked staring at Gray who was still stone-still at the floor then at Natsu bounding up on his chair and lastly at Loke who was smiling expectantly.

"Ne, Lucy-chan! What's your last n—" Natsu started when suddenly stopped by Gray who was snapped back to reality and kicked his friend painfully in his mid-section.

"We'll direct you there right away! Let's go." Gray hustled, smiling at the blonde.

"Weirdo….why so nice out of the sudden?"

"Let's just go shall we?" Gray whispered with clenched teeth. He glanced back and gave his friends a don't-ask-her-anything-or-you-guys-die look and both sighed and followed them, putting on the sour faces.

The four of them took the elevator and waited for it to arrive at the second floor. Gray tapped his foot impatiently while the others remained silent. They got out when the elevator's door opened wide. Lucy glanced around in search of her friend, when a peculiar figure wearing a purple dress, wearing sunglasses waved.

"Erza! I thought I'll never see you." Lucy ran and delivered herself down tackling her friend's body.

"Easy now! It was just a day." Erza chuckled, patting her friend's hair.

"How did you escape my mom?" Lucy sniffled.

"I just asked your Aunt the direction to this place. Your mom went to the police station, first thing in the morning." Erza answered, rolling her eyes after removing her sunglasses. "So, these guys are?" Erza nudged at her friend, motioning her to introduce them.

"Oh, this is Gray, Natsu and Loke." Lucy stated pointing her hands at each guy according to their positions. The three greeted her and all sat at the table. Erza at first talked to the three, and asked questions about their selves acquiring all sort of information from the two, but a silent-treatment from Gray ending up with no gathered info, after a while the smile faded from her face and whispered back to the blonde. "None, of them are my type! The black-haired boy is cute—hell handsome….but what's with the attitude?"

"You tell me? He's been like that since yesterday!" Lucy whispered back giggling. Erza's phone vibrated shaking everyone.

"Whoops, I got a message." Everyone, stared at her curiously when her face changed into incredulous to mishap. "Oh my fucking gosh!"

"What's wrong Erza?" Lucy chided peeking nervously at the watching customers.

"Luce, it's your mom! She texted me asking where I am….then told me to get home. There are police everywhere your aunt's house!" Lucy gasped at the news, shaking her head. "What do we do?"

"Umm, tell her you're going home and think of something to refrain my mom for looking for me with cops everywhere!" Lucy instructed.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Please? I'm not yet ready to get married! I don't wanna see that Gray-"

"Is there any problem Lucy-chan and Erza-san?" Loke asked with a dazed expression. Gray and Natsu sat quietly at the side.

"Yeah, sorry give us a minute please."

"So what now?" Erza, huffed irritably.

"Stick to what I said. I'll call you when we need to meet up ok? I'll stay with these guys for a while. Pleaseee?" Lucy puckered her lips, putting on the cutest smile she had.

"Ohhh fine! But you'll owe me a shopping trip you got it?"

"Thank you! You're the best!" Lucy nodded vigorously, hugging her friend.

"Excuse me, this is where I take my leave. I'll see you guys again soon." Erza bowed diplomatically.

"Oi, matte….you're not taking this brat with you?" Gray grimaced. Erza shook her head and left without another word.

"You…I thought all I had to do was deliver you back to your friend…then you're out of my life!"

"I thought we could hang out more?" Lucy muttered indignantly.

"So you're staying with us Lucy-chan? Yipee!" Natsu laughed cheerfully.

"I guess so…Huh?" Lucy slides closer at the pink-haired boy, staring closely.

"Hmm? What's wrong Lucy-chan?"

"Sorry, I just remembered something with that smile of yours. But it's nothing." Lucy chuckled. _That smile…it reminded me of a cheerful boy I knew when I was here as a child._

"Since you're so fond with this idiot's smile…I'm sure you can just harass him with your problems from now on?" Gray spoke, getting up from his chair.

"Hey, who's the idiot?"

"Y-you're going to leave me?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Don't worry…since neither one of them is capable of handling a lady like yourself…I'd be happy to volunteer and take care of you." Loke offered smiling mischievously at the two.

"Loke I said she can harass the idiot here didn't I? Don't meddle in it." Gray retorted.

"Awww, come one bro. You don't seem to care for her anyway. But I'm willing enough. Don't tell me the great Gray-sama is jealous?" Loke winked back at his friend snickering.

"Idiot number two….I was just worried that you won't be able to take this girl. She's annoying. I was saving you all the stress." Gray snapped back, shoving his hands down his pockets while heading off to the elevator.

"Gray! Sorry, if I'm annoying but…I will still stick around with you!" Lucy squabbled and gathered her belongings hurriedly catching up with the boy.

"You still gonna follow me?" Gray hinted looking at the girl with hard eyes.

"I have no choice." Lucy stared back. The two made it to the second floor and was still bickering when a girl with long white-hair approached them.

"Gray-kun! Have you seen Lisanna?"

"Mira-san! Sorry, but I haven't. Why?" Gray replied.

"Well, she's been missing since this morning! I was wondering where she could be."

"Mira-san, she's alright. You know her…she loves running around. You'll grow old fast if you keep worrying about her every second." Gray replied in earnest tones. _Whoaaa….Gray is talking back to this girl real nice! Even when he is mean to me and Erza. Maybe he likes her? _

"What are you smiling there by yourself?" Gray's comment pulled her back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. So is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh? No, she's the head-chef here. We're just child-hood friends." Gray explained.

"You likeeee her." Lucy tiptoed to whisper in his ear.

"Crap, here goes idiot number three. Go upstairs and join the other idiots why don't you?" Gray pressed his hand irritably to his head.

"Jerk." Lucy commented.

"Hmm, who is this girl Gray-kun?" Mira joined in smiling warmly.

"Mira-san this is Lucy. Lucy this is Mira-san."

"Hello! I'm Lucy, friends with this guy." Lucy fuddled with her hoody nervously. The more she took notice, did she realized that Mira was an extremely beautiful person.

"Hello, Lucy! I'm also friends with this guy." Mira chuckled. "So Lucy where are you from? I don't recall seeing you here before."

"I'm just visiting. I came back to see someone I guess." Gray stiffened from the words of the girl. _What if she really is the Lucy I've known from when we were kids?_

"I see. I hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm sure Gray-kun will show you around."

"Yeah, right GRAAAAYYY." Lucy raised her eyebrows to the boy.

"Don't push your luck." Gray mused.

"Anyway, I need to take my leave. The kitchen needs me. Nice meeting you Lucy." With one last look, the head-chef left for the premises of her kitchen.

"Hey, you…what's your story really…"

"Hmm? Interested in my life now are we?" Lucy snickered wickedly.

"Be serious." Lucy dropped the act after seeing the boy stare back at her incredulously.

"Well—" Lucy depended on her intuitive whether she'd tell him or not her story when a form so familiar, caught her attention entering the Café. The person headed at the counter her poise graceful and her hair black as night as she remembered. It was her Aunt Ur.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray followed the girl's line of vision to see his mother on the counter speaking with Mirajane. _Crap! What is mom doing here so early? Could it be that she's looking for me? I have to get away from here._

"T-that…"

"Hey you! We have to go now." Gray encircled his hands around her wrist and tugged her along, running. They pushed past people with Gray starting his car in a rash.

"Wew, why are you in such a hurry?" Lucy asked, after seated—for once at the front seat.

"Mind over matter." He retorted.

_Still, I'm glad he got us away from there. I think Aunt Ur will recognize me._

"So where are we going?" Lucy fidgeted with the seat belts when she scanned her phone for new messages.

"Well…."

_From:Erza_

_Hey, btw! Your Aunt Ur is on her way there…probably in a few minutes. So if I were you I'd leave. And I forgot to mention that your Aunt owns that Café. Sorry, for the late info! xoxo_

"Darn that Erza."

* * *

"Aunt Layla! I'm back." Erza greeted seeing the adult sitting on the couch.

"Erza, where have you been? I thought you were kidnapped as well!"

"Nonsense, auntie! I'd kick their ass before they could get to me." Erza commented, not even bothering to correct the adult with the usual 'She hasn't been kidnapped' etc….. She has grown tired of the charade.

"I see. No news of my daughter?" Layla stifled a groan.

"Sorry, but she hasn't contacted me yet. But I'm sure she's fine!" Erza gulped, feeling guilt for lying to her friend's mother, especially since she is seeing Layla getting all worked up for nothing.

"I really hope so. We'll be seeing Gray soon too. Ur, left to get him."

"Really? Too bad Lucy ain't here. I bet he's a hottie." Erza murmured all to herself. "Aunt Layla…the phone is ringing." Layla took the call and uttered a weak 'hello' to the receiver.

"_M-mom?" _

"_Lucy? Is that you? How could you NOT call me sooner! Show yourself! Wait, is this a ransom? Let go of my daughter." Layla screamed at the phone._

"_Lucy's on the other line?" Erza asked sitting next to Layla._

"_Mom, relax. I'm fine. I haven't been kidnapped or whatsoever."_

"_Okay, I'm glad. Where are you? I'm disappointed! Show yourself young lady or I –swear…"_

"I'm home!" Ur's voice was heard, entering the house.

"_I can't mom….I'm not yet ready for your plans. But I promise I'll call as often. I'm fine mom I swear." Lucy spoke convincingly to reassure her hysterical mother._

"_Honey, please…I'm begging you! Please show yourself." Layla twirled with the cord hugging the couch pillow to herself._

"_Sorry mom….I love you. But I really can't. See ya!" Then little old Lucy ended the call._

"_Lucy? Baby?" Layla's desperate voice called out. Layla, dropped the phone harshly._

"Well, what did Lucy say?"Ur asked, sitting in the middle of the two.

"That wasn't Lucy! My daughter won't do that to me EVER. She won't drop the phone on me." Ur and Erza exchanged looks, and then Layla ran off to her room bolting it locked.

* * *

_Shiz, it's so hard doing that to my mom….but I needed to do that since I knew that if I heard her beg one more time…I'd give in and tell her that I'm gonna show myself up and end up marrying that bastard Gray.I couldn't resist my mom. Oh, wait! I needed to ask Gray about his name. His name was the same as the guy I'm engaged to! But surely it was pure coincidence. _

"Looks like you and your mom had a quarrel." Gray intervened with her thoughts, pulling up his legs to the car's headboard.

"Well, yeah…happens."

"Why don't you show up? No offense but seriously if you do…you won't be sad like that, she won't be worrying about you and most importantly I won't have to be dealing with you."Gray said affectionately, counting the ideas on his fingers one by one.

"I-I can't. It's complicated."

Gray stared at the girl's troubled look and silenced himself.

"Got it….don't cry….I won't tease you anymore." Gray tousled his hair trying to lighten the awkwardness.

"By the way! What's your family name Gray?"

"What's with the random question?" Gray answered, and impishly flicked her on the forehead playfully.

"Answer!"

"Okay okay! Gray Fernandes."

"Oh." _Guess he just looks a lot like him and by coincidence have the same weird name._

"Anyway, back to our original topic-" Gray stopped the car raising his eyebrows at the girl. "Huh? Hey where did that girl go?" Gray looked past the vacant seat to see the girl taking out cash to buy ice cream.

"Thank you mister!" Lucy called out, licking her strawberry ice-creamed flavor.

"Hey, idiot….disappearing spontaneously out of thin air to buy ice cream. Can't you at least say you're going to buy that? You're a lot to handle." Gray complained after spotting her.

"Gray-kun! Do you want ice-cream?" Lucy faced him with a smile too cute- plastered on her face, shocking him. Gray cleared his throat at her after realizing that he was just unresponsive.

"Nah, now can you tell me about your mo-"

"Gray-kun! Look isn't the sky beautiful?" Lucy continued licking her ice-cream and pointing frantically at the sky.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" This went on with Lucy continuing her child-like behavior. She'd point out randomly at stuff and would drag the boy everywhere, instructing him to give her a tour. They even ended up blundering at side-walks with Lucy took all serious and willed into balancing herself on the bricks without a fail.

"Hey that's dangerous…you might fall in and you'll break you neck." Gray stated in a sarcastic tone, intimidating her.

"I can do this…eeekk!" Lucy shrieked flapping desperately for balance almost falling into the lake.

"Idiot! At least hold onto me. I'd get blamed for murder if you died."

"Hahaha…you've done nothing but tease and comment with your smart comebacks all afternoon. Don't you get tired?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's why the ladies love me." He smiled trying to get all chummy.

"Well that's really corny." The girl pin-pointed.

"Shut it. Just take my hand and let's get this over with." _Crap, this girl is weird. Why can't she just succumb into my charms like all the other girls I've seduced—hell succumb to my charms like a normal girl! After this I'll corner her and get the information I need. Is she really the LUCY I know?_

"I don't want to! Why should I? You're not my boyfriend." Lucy scoffed concentrating on her balance in making it to the end. Gray was about to release a smart comeback when a strange figure in the bushes movement caught his attention.

"Yay! Made it to the end! The awesomeness of me." Lucy cheered hitting the paralyzed Gray playfully. "Gray?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked a hint of terror on her face.

"I just thought I saw…nevermind. Must have been my imagination."

"Well now we go and-"

"What do you want?" Gray asked nicely after seeing the blonde search her surroundings frantically. _How cute…scared of the dark? Crap…I didn't just say that she was cute. UGH._

"Can we go and eat?"

"Fine."

* * *

_In Juvia's humble abode..._

"Madame Juvia! I have returned with information about Gray-sama." The indebted man bowed after meeting her presence.

"Very Good. Juvia is pleased. Commence with the gathered information."

"Master gray spent the day with a girl—"

"What? Juvia is annoyed! Who is this girl?"

"If I haven't heard wrong…her name is Lucy? I have been following them since this morning." The man explained.

"Pictures? Show Juvia proof!" Juvia screamed at the man demandingly.

"Here you go." The man handed Juvia, printed shots of her beloved Gray with the blonde-haired girl.

"Who is this bitch? She will pay for messing with Juvia's love interest!" She whined tearing the printed pictures apart. "Juvia has to do something."

* * *

"That was great! Thanks , for going with me to all of those places and for the tasty dinner." Lucy yelled, full of energy while glimpsing at the frowning Gray, swaying her arms side to side. The two ended up eating on a Korean restaurant with Gray paying up. Lucy frolicked wherever she pleased motioning the boy to follow her.

_This girl…is a force to be reckoned with! Being with her 24/7 is exhausting! I even feel more tired than my usual when I play basketball._

"You okay Gray? You've been quiet. No more sarcastic retorts or whatsoever?" Lucy murmured.

"Whatever. I'm going home! Don't tell me if you don't want to tell me your story." He scowled while hovering in search of his keys.

"Wait! I'll tell you okay? But you have to let me stay."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have no place to stay?" Lucy grappled his hand mildly, squeezing it while looking at him with plead in her eyes.

"Erm…okay? But…hey!"

"Gray-kun?"

"Why are you so cold?" Gray said forcefully, placing his hands to either side of her cheeks, ordaining her to step inside the car.

"Well, it was really cold. But I'm fine."

"No, you're not! I'm getting you back at my place." Gray glowered. Upon arriving, he carried the girl faintly to his apartment and placed her on his bed.

"You're overreacting." She mumbled.

"Well, just taking precautions instead you catch a cold." He answered simply, after tucking her in. "I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks." Gray made his way to the kitchen after hearing her gratitude. He set out the coffee dispenser and searched for the tea mix and waited for it to heat up.

"Hey here's tea…drink it while it's still hot." He called out holding a tray that carried the tea set.

"Erza! Tell mom to stop looking for me! Find a way!" Gray peeked, getting all nosy, and saw Lucy talking on her phone prodding the girl in the other line.

"What? Aunt Ur is looking for Gray? No way! More reason for me not to show up."

_Wait…what? Isn't that my mother's name and my name in one sentence that she used? Then it is true that…she's the Lucy that I knew from way back! Loke's guess was correct. What are the odds of having two names in one sentence right? She is Lucy Heartfilia._

"Thanks and sorry Erza! Tell mom that I'm seriously alright. And that I don't want to get married…pass it on. Yeah, thanks!"

Gray remained resilient clutching at the tray hard, to avoid dropping it.

"Hey, Gray! Thanks for letting me stay here again. I'm grateful." Lucy smiled in an alluring way, tossing the bed sheets covering her body.

"Y-yeah. Here drink this. I have to go out for a while and see someone."

"Okay. Be careful Gray."

He gathered his stuff and with one last look at the blonde gulping at the tea, drove all the way back to his house, where he'll find his mother and talk about important stuff.

* * *

"Gray! Why did you only go back now? Where have you been?" Ur ranted after seeing him frolicking freely at the garden.

"Mom…we need to talk." Ur looked at her son's serious face and her expression warmed up a little.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"What's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Let's cut the chase shall we? Aunt Layla and Lucy arriving and that ridiculous marriage…are you really serious in getting me through all of that?" He spat, appalled from the idea.

"Look son…it's good for us to be connected with their family. Haven't I told you that Layla and I are close friends an—"

"Cut it out mom! This isn't about US. Common sense tells me this is all about YOU and Aunt LAYLA." Gray shouted at his mother, his emotions were unwavering annoyance and disappointment from his mother.

"You don't understand! It's pointless to explain to you! I know you'll learn to like Lucy too son! So whether you like it or not…the date is set. Once we find Lucy, you guys will get married got it?" Ur burst into tears, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Mom…I'm sorry but you can't just force two people to get married. Especially two people who particularly hates each other." Gray spouted pathetically.

"Gray my son…."

"How can you just decide our future for us?"

"It's hard to explain!"

"Come on Mom!" Gray pulled at his hair clenching his teeth with so much irritation.

"M-my son hates me?" Ur got on her knees and cried hysterically.

"Mom keep it down! You'll wake up the neighbors. I don't hate you mom." Gray lurched forward to pat his sobbing mother.

"Then do this for me Gray. Marry Lucy-chan?" Ur sniffed. Gray just returned her stare when a voice shook them both.

"Ur? What are you doing out there? It's cold. Get back here." Ur looked over to see Layla peering out of the windows from her room.

"I'll be right there!"

"Okay, who were you talking to?" Layla mused leaning outside the window.

"It's G—"_Gray? _Ur looked back to see the vacant spot where her son stood seconds ago.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, that's it! I really had fun and at the same time had a hard time doing this chapter. *I don't know why* even though it's just a simple chapter. Thank you again to all of my reviewers! Mwah mwah! :* you guys are the best! If you didn't like this chapter, please do approach me. ^^ Sorry, if you are disappointed or whatsoever. Just review or pm me to say so. I apologize for this chapter since it mainly consists of Gray and Lucy always bantering and everything in between! I think it was cute though. XD**

**Oh and btw, about the part where Juvia hired some guy who owed her family to stalk Gray….I gotta admit that creeped me out even if it was my work. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal and a helping hand

**A/N:** I apologize in advance, if ever you are not in favor of this chapter. I'm having a rather rough time with updating, since I have been busy reading Manga!^^ Although I was really shocked that some mangas are really into 'mature' and 'rated' stuff *nosebleed* wahahaha! Gomen, for the perverted thoughts! Anyway, great and humongous thanks to** Rukia-K1** for the beta'd chapter. :D I love you girl! Hehe. *No Homo* Thank you so much** Rukia-chan**! ^^ So in this chapter….it will be complicated. I hope you are ready to take in the lameness. *joke* And thank you so much for my reviewers! *Although it's only a few….I appreciate and I am touched* I love you all! Mwah mwah!

* * *

Please, do REVIEW and let me know your thoughts! God Bless. :D

* * *

Loathing. That was simply one of the words I knew that he was to be delineated with. He was a two-faced bastard. At first pretending to be concerned when I was in heaps of trouble. The other one was driving me away. What kind of person on the right mind does that? I have never met such a hateful guy! He makes me want to pull all off my hair out or specifically yank it out of its roots.

* * *

I was in the middle of settling myself in his apartment. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that whenever I was around him, I just felt safe. Despite the cold treatment, I was sure that there was kindness within. Even when all I did was complain and whine like a total bitch, he put up with it and even lent me a ride to all the places I wanted to go to. But that changed…

_"Oi, get out of my apartment!" He yelled, after pushing the door to its widest extent giving me a look of terror. I was scared out of my wits seeing him put on a face like that. But there was no way in hell I was going to show that to him._

_"Hey, you're back so soon? Who did you meet up with?" I asked, as I tried with all the nerve I had left, to swallow the nervousness down to the edge of my throat._

_"Doesn't matter. Get out of here, damnit." He cursed while clenching his teeth. He paced the room and started picking up my stuff, messily scattered on the floor and shoved it on my face. I clutched it hesitantly, unaware of what my next action would be. He took my luggage and opened its contents, hastily throwing my belongings inside._

_"W-wait…Gray-kun? What's the matter? Did something wrong happen?" I placed the clothes he threw at me on the corner, trying to understand what was happening. My feet were somehow glued in place where I stood making me unable to move, as much as I wanted to go to him._

_"You are what's wrong that is happening here." He stated calmly. I shook my head and he pulled me along with my stuff out of his apartment._

_"No! I won't leave! I don't have a place to stay. You said I can stay here!" I spat back at him. I tried reaching for the door, but he was shockingly strong, and was able to move me outside with no effort._

_"That was before. Trust me…you're off better than here."_

_"I won't!" Logic and common sense told me to refrain from fighting with him. But 'stubborn' was my middle name. I encircled my arms around the gates poles, making him pull me harder._

_"Look…Lucy…I'm sorry but you just have to go." Gray sighed and rested his arms on his hips. He turned his face in the other direction, and I made my move. I reached for my stuff and pulled it inside the gate, closing it after me. "As much as it really makes me guilty….you can't stay here. What would the neighbors think?" He continued ranting and the moment he faced back, to see me sticking out my tongue at him inside the gate, he hit his self with his hand._

_"You talk too much bastard." I teased; smiling mischievously from the inside of the gate's provided space._

_"Look brat….one way or another…you leave this-" He opened the gate and started tugging at my shirt._

_"Come on! Please, let me stay? I'll do anything!" I begged, hugging his knees. I stayed in the same position for a short amount of time when I felt him move under my grasp, bending down to my level._

_"Fine. Just promise not to do anything stupid. And you did say anything…right?" He smiled tauntingly then I analyzed what I had just said a minute ago 'I'll do anything!'-what have I just gotten myself into?_

_And with that….my life here in Magnolia, started like a living nightmare._

* * *

"Oh my freaking gosh babes! He did that?" Erza's laugh echoed throughout the earpiece, emanating insults from her tone of voice. Lucy already expected her friend's reaction, and assured herself that she was prepared—mentally. Lucy called her friend on the phone, one morning and started filling her with what's-what with her life right now. Her friend listened to her attentively but made fun of her in the end.

"Shut up, Erza. I'm counting on you to cheer me up." Lucy muttered under her breath, lying down on Gray's newly made bed. He ordered the blonde to clean up his room this morning, which she was forced to do in exchange for staying. In fact it wasn't the only task she was obliged to fulfill with-she was asked to clean up the place, cook, and any other chore that needs to be tended.

"Oh, right. Gray-kun should suffer the most painful death." Erza murmured sarcastically.

"That's more like it."

"So you'll stay there forever?" Erza reprimanded with a curious tone to it.

"Nah, the bastard said he found me a place, and will show me later." She answered.

"Anyhow, can we meet like…how about now?" Erza suggested voice approachable.

"Now? I think I'm condemned to this….erm…hellhole." Lucy finished glancing around for an accurate description.

"What? Where is that creep?"

"Well, he's out. He went to meet Natsu and Loke. I like Natsu unlike those two by the way." Lucy blurted, remembering the cheerful boy with pink-hair.

"Oh you like him now? Don't ya?" Erza teased.

"Umm….not like that! Fine, it's hard not seeing you and hitting your face when you're being like that." Lucy yelled on the phone, grunting when she continued with her annoying laughter.

"Yay! Meet me in the Café!" Lucy dropped the phone and put on her clothes. She searched around the place, trying to figure out what accessory could fit. Most girls would have taken hours to get dressed and fix their selves up to make them pretty. A very good example of this would be Erza. But Lucy was different, since she could care less with her appearance, wearing the first piece of jewelry her hands touch.

* * *

"Gray so you're telling me that she's is Lucy Heartfilia?" Loke gasped, after hearing the revelation. Gray woke up early intending to go to his friend's house the moment that the sun rose and updated him with last night's events.

"I know…this is really a small world. But I let her stay in my apartment anyway." Gray muttered, scooting over to the couch, not minding the awkwardness of feeling too much at home. "Hmm? Say something Natsu. Shouldn't you be overwhelmed?" Gray mocked looking at his friend who sat quietly.

"Well….i'm glad I finally get to see Lucy again. But why can't you tell her that you're the Gray she knew?" Natsu beckoned, smiling sheepishly. Gray reminisced the events wherein he heard Lucy talk to Erza about him and his mother. She spoke to her friend about him with so much loathing. How could I ever let her know that I'm the Gray that she knew? She would most probably hate me.

"Nah, it's too troublesome. She's better off in the dark." He grunted, helping himself to some of the refreshments on the table.

"And the reason you let her stay is?" Loke taunted, smiling at the sidelines.

"Well, obviously since I'm just a kind-hearted person lending a hand to someone in need, smart one." Gray retorted, while munching on Cheetos. Natsu and Loke exchanged bewildered looks and shook their head aggressively.

"Seriously, bro? Are you starting to like our blonde friend?" Loke tiptoed where his friend was poking his cheeks admiringly.

"Shut up. I just thought that night when I dragged her out of my apartment…she said 'I'll do anything' and that made my mind up." Gray explained.

"Poor Lucy! Why did you have to drag her?" Natsu recoiled, pointing a finger at his friend. Gray refused to look up and if he shot out his finger at him, he ignored it.

"Made your mind up with?" Loke urged his friend to continue, shoving Natsu aside.

"I won't forget that time when she kicked my dick, dear friends. It's pay time playtime." Gray laughed menacingly, draping the covers of the couch on his body, while taking a flashlight and lighting his face while laughing devilishly.

"He's completely lost his mind." Natsu eyes turned squiggly from looking at his friend.

"Mou, aren't you planning to do something useful?" Loke snapped the boy from his state of being, while retrieving the covers of the couch from his friend then Gray looked at his friends with an amused glare.

"Right. Don't forget to pretend you don't know her you two! Let's go….I promised to show her where her new apartment would be." Gray warned motioning his friends to follow him.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the Fairy Tail Café twenty-five minutes early. She sat in one of the vacant seats and took her iPhone out to play some apps to pass the time while waiting for her friend Erza to arrive. She knew that her friend would most likely arrive-too late. She wasn't really known for being punctual. She was rather meticulous in hiding herself, and being on-guard in case any familiar faces like Aunt Ur showed up. She was in the middle of stage three of 'temple run' when someone placed their hands on her shoulders roughly.

"Erza!" Lucy wailed at her bemused friend.

"Wari Wari! But that expression was priceless girl. Sorry, for being late." She apologized while taking her seat in the opposite direction. We ordered a few cakes and a smoothie to pig on while catching up with each other.

"Ugh darn this! I'm on strict diet!" Erza complained, after finishing her sans rival. Lucy giggled at her friend and took a sip on her smoothie.

"So how's mom?" She asked.

"Well, she still cries herself to sleep…but she'll manage." Erza explained while putting on her misery upon her.

"I see."

"Hey! Why don't we explore the place huh? This place is humongous, you see." Erza behest as she pulled the other girl along. "Whoa! Lucy look at this door!" Erza yelled while Lucy was busy paying the bills for what they ate. She hurried over to her friend when she saw a sign "STAFF ONLY"

"Umm…Erza, that's for staff only." She warned in advance, knowing to well what her friend was up to. It was known that the both of them from their previous home for disobeying the rules. They did what they want to do and thought carelessly of the consequences.

"Where is your sense of adventure babes? Come on." Lucy tried to take ahold of the girl's arms who disappeared from the other side of the door. She looked around her alarmingly, and instantly felt foolish as she pushed her way to catch up with her friend.

"Erza? It ain't funny! Where are you?" Lucy called out. She gazed around where it was total and purely dark. Feeling her surroundings blindly and from Lucy's knowledge this could have been a bar, as she walked closer and investigated the place. There was a counter similar to the one outside, and wineglasses were hanged up, all dusty. Lucy pushed open the only door left for Erza to have went in, when hands covered her mouth.

"Mhhhhh!" Lucy fought the hands away and trashed violently.

"Take it easy! I won't hurt you miss Lucy!" The person who owns the voice reassured. Lucy calmed down after realizing that the voice belonged to none other than Mirajane.

"Miss Mira?" Lucy relaxed after seeing the smiling face of the chef. "What are you doing he-"

"Let go of Lucy you old hag!" A new voice retaliated and both Mira and Lucy looked over to see Erza aiming a kick at the silver-haired girl.

"Erza! Stop it!" Lucy panicked and waved her hands in futile attempts. "Agh!" Lucy screamed while covering her face not willing to see how Erza ruined Mirajane's pretty face. Seconds later Lucy peeked through her fingers to see that the kick was stopped. Erza was glaring furiously at someone-since Mira was covering most of her view she scooted over to see a blue-haired man who's back was facing her. He had his hand around Erza's attacking-leg, holding onto it firmly to stop the impact.

"Wew. Gee, Erza! Why did you attack Mira-san?" Lucy wailed hurrying over to her friend who's leg was released by the man with the blue hair.

"Mira-san? Isn't she an old lady attacking you?" Her furious expression changed into chagrin, letting out a squiggly eyes combo face.

"What? Whatever did that seem that way?" Lucy smacked her friend playfully.

"Are you alright Mira?" The guy who miraculously stopped the attack spoke, helping the chef stand up.

"Thank you! You are such a help Jellal-kun!" Mira smiled angelically and propped her clothes neatly and shoved dust off her skirt. The guy called Jellal smiled at her lovingly then faced the other two with annoyance.

"You two! What makes you think you can just trespass here and attack her?" He demanded, standing in front of the girl protectively.

"I-We mean no harm! My friend here thought that Mira-san was attacking me so….she attacked! Sorry!" Lucy blabbered apprehending at the situation, and was bowing to no extent. Lucy just knew that it was trouble to have entered here in the first place. They deserved whatever was coming for them.

"Jellal-kun, I'm sure they have their reasons. Just forget about it." Mira stated, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Since Mira said it was fine…I'll let it go. But don't come here so casually." He thwarted, giving us a bemused look.

"Of course! Thank you for your kindness." Lucy apologized, knowing that this was out of bounds and was utterly humiliating.

"Good. I'm Jellal Fernandez by the way. What are your names?" His stormy and gloomy face was changed by a smiling face now, lending out his hands to shake. _Fernandez?_ "Sorry…I just thought that you were someone who'd hurt Mira…please, don't be afraid." He smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, ummm…Jellal…your name is Fer-"

"What a joke." Erza spoke in her venomous voice. "People these days have split-personality huh? Weirdo." Lucy glanced at her friend surprised with her treatment, eyeing her to calm down.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong…"

"Her name is Erza! Erza Scarlet!" Lucy spoke out, smiling attentively at the man. She couldn't really take in his face since it was all dark down here, but contented herself to a shake of hands.

"Right, Erza-san….I'm sorry if I hurt your leg?" Jellal apologized trying to be civilized. Erza ignored him and headed out with a " Luce, let's go."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, muttering words she couldn't hear.

"Hahaha! Please, forgive her…it's just that she's probably annoyed since it was the first time anyone has ever stopped her attacks." Lucy giggled amusingly.

"Stopped her attacks?" Mira asked confusion all over her features.

"Well me and Erza studied all kinds of martial arts for defense….although she's better. She doesn't like admitting defeat easily." Lucy explained responsively, chuckling at her friend's retreating figure.

"Oh, I see. Jellal here also studied different kinds of martial arts. He studied karate, judo, taekwondo and so much more." Mira bragged proudly.

"H-hey Mira…don't need to say that." Jellal flushed a crimson red while looking at the chef. Lucy stared at the both of them, and sensed a different kind of atmosphere and grinned slyly, thinking of the most rash explanation.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked grinning at them.

"W-what? No…..we're just friends! And besides…Mirajane is engaged." Jellal flustered from all the activity.

"Oh, my bad." Lucy stared at Jellal's face and knew that it was an unrequited love. It was obvious that he had feelings for the girl, but basically Mira was engaged so….she doesn't like him back. Lucy hit herself mentally for causing emotional breakdowns for the guy.

"Let's go back upstairs….it's getting hot in here." Mira suggested following the trails of the red-head. When the four of them reached the outside of the staff room, all four sighed in happiness at the brightness that their eyes missed for a while.

Lucy still wondered what that basement of a place hidden down there. It seemed like those two were intent in keeping 'strangers' away from it.

Erza was still in a bad mood and sat herself down for some granola bars and Lucy got a glimpse at Jellal's face. His right cheek was covered with a tattoo that looked like spirals contorted in all directions. It was marked by purple color and stretched out to his right eye."Oh, this is just some tattoo that I got when I was kid. It's permanent." Jellal explained after realizing that I was glazing unto it fascinatingly.

"Umm, sorry for being rude!"

"Nah, I'm used to it." He smiled. Despite the carvings on his face, it was rather a shock that he had a handsome face even if it was covered with markings, and Lucy couldn't shrug off the feeling that she knew this tattoo from somewhere, but decided to ignore the risky feeling.

* * *

"Ur where are we going?" Layla dunned at her friend who was taking her into the car and driving her off to somewhere. Layla had been worrying at her daughter for days. She was so pathetic that even Erza leaves the house to stay away from her.

"We are going to my son's apartment. I still have to talk to him and he might know where Lucy is." She clarified, while driving like a mad-man.

"Gray knows where my daughter is?" Layla got her hopes up in dire. Ur couldn't bear to disappoint her friend but knew that she was strong to face anything.

"Not sure. Just a hunch, but we will find out."

"Anyway, why isn't your son living with you anymore?" Layla asked warily, waiting for her friend's answer, who's cheerful face changed into sadness.

"Well, he wanted to be dependent...I guess." Ur answered smiling timidly at herself. Layla felt awful for her friend seeing her down.

"Let's go then! I'm sure your son will be happy to see you." Layla murmured comfortingly. Ur cheered right ahead and started the car, all thoughts erased by the comfort of her friend.

* * *

"Found you princess!" Lucy was mistakenly comforting her friend who didn't have the confidence to admit defeat from Jellal and was now sulking, when Gray's friend Loke appeared and carried her out of the Cafe.

"Hey! Loke-kun…Where are you taking me?" Lucy pushed him to let go of her, which Loke ignored and continued whispering soothing words.

"I was ordered by Gray to pick you up." He answered, than Lucy remembered that Gray was supposed to show her the new apartment she'll be living in.

"Luce! I'm coming with you!" Erza hustled nimbly and got in the car beside me. It was only a five-minute travel from the Café to Gray's apartment and Gray's assets and background where still unknown. Oh shit! I forgot to ask Jellal if Gray's related to him somehow. The Fernandez brothers…

"Where have you been all day? Do you have any idea how hard it was to track you?" Those were the first few greetings she got from this man who did nothing but play and toy with people's emotion.

"Sorry, for sight-seeing…why did you let Loke-kun get me?" She asked staring off into those dark eyes.

"That would have been a hassle." He stated.

"Don't listen to him Lucy-chan! He was just afraid to go out since…his fans were all over the place!" Natsu snickered.

"Fans?"

"Yeah, this jerk is really popular with the girls at school you see." Natsu explained which earned him a smack on the head from the volatile Gray.

"You guys still have school?" Lucy asked, while kicking Erza beside her.

"Yeah, we only have one month left though." Natsu answered.

"Why don't I see any of you at school?" Lucy hinted, looking at the three of them with a flabbergasted face.

"We're skipping. We only go to school when there are quizzes or exams. It's too much boring. I rather flirt with girls outside." He winked. The three skipped classes and do whatever they want whenever they pleased. They are students who doesn't get troubled for skipping as long as they maintain their grades as of now.

"Aren't you guys afraid of failing?"

"Well, we are really smart so no worries." Gray smuggled. Lucy just couldn't take these boys attitudes. They were trouble, and not to mention irresponsible.

"Lucy come with me. I'll show you your new apartment." Gray fingered at me to follow him.

"Okay, I guess you guys are going to tour me around eh?" Erza looked over to Natsu and Loke.

"Amazing! This place is neat. I can really have this?" Lucy's enthusiasm surprised Gray who smiled at her hotly while she was preoccupied with her surroundings. It was a room next to Gray's and was spacious enough for one girl.

"Yeah…whatever you say. But you still got to redecorate and buy stuff." Gray interfered with her fantasy and instructed what was to be done. Lucy listened whole-heartedly and took notes.

"This place is good enough. Thanks, Gray!" Lucy couldn't contain her happiness and dove right in for a hug to the boy who wasn't expecting a tackle. _What the….this girl is so…light?_

"Hey, get off me…but seriously is there even anything there? You're so light!" He glared at the flustered girl beside him, pointing at her petite waist.

"Umm….I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so? Silly girl." Gray laughed freely and placed his hand on top of the girl's head comfortably. And Lucy was surprised to see him laugh. The sound was music to her ears.

* * *

Loke and Natsu did their best to keep the red-head entertained, up to the point that they lost interest and just returned her back to the apartment after showing her off around the city, using Gray's car. Erza kept ordering the two to take her to the largest shopping place, and both boys were exhausted from the girl's rant.

"What kind of tourists are you? So lame…." Erza complained while both boys sat like they didn't have a care for the world.

"We're tired. You're not exactly easy to please." Loke grunted and flexed his arms. That's when at the moment a honk was heard throughout the basement and a sound wheels screeching at the parking lot dawned at them.

"Hmmm…must be some crazy driver." Erza stated, peering into the windows. "Eeekkkk!"

"What? Found a cockroach or something?" Loke asked, shrugging some.

"Idiots! Hurry up! It's…."

"It's what?" Natsu reproached. Loke sneaked into the CCTV monitor screen to see the familiar face of Aunt Ur and another adult trailing behind with blonde hair.

"Crap! Natsu…it's."

"What's up Loke?" Loke stared at the red-head and pulled his friend to the corner and whispered cautiously. "It's Aunt Ur! We can't let her go in! Gray and Lucy's here."

"Oh right! What do we do?" Natsu panicked.

"Excuse me? Where can I hide? I suddenly feel like hiding please." Erza interrupted and glanced around consciously.

"The bathroom's there." Loke pointed out to the west hall.

"Thank you." She said and left. Loke and Natsu were losing their minds, not being able to think straight nor rationally.

"Well well….this is a good omen! If you two are here…I suspect my son is here!" Ur called out to the two boys, entering the apartment's counter casually with a large smile on her face.

"H-hello Mrs. Fullbuster I mean…Aunt Ur." They chorused nervously.

"You guys only call me Mrs. Fullbuster when my son is up to no good." Ur grinned at them devilishly, and grabbed at their collars.

"Sorry but….Gray left for a date with a girl! He won't be back soon!" Loke transpired reasonably, and urged his friend to back him who sweat dropped.

"Oh really…don't lie to me! His car is there! I saw his car. Where is he?" Ur released the darkest aura that scared the boys out of their wits.

"He was with Juvia! She's rich and has her own driver right Aunt Ur? We'll tell him to be right back!" Loke murmured gasping for air. Ur challenged a staring contest and glared at them with so much menace.

"Okay. Please, tell my son to meet me soon and that I miss him! And tell him I love him." Ur announced cheerfully and waved a good bye while clutching at the blonde who stood silently throughout the whole spat, and both made a leave.

"Crap….Gray owes us a lot for this torture!" Natsu did an orz and cried.

"Here here." Loke muttered.

* * *

"So when do you want to start decorating?" Gray asked the blonde.

"Maybe tomorrow….I'm really tired today." She murmured and after keeping the list on her bag that consisted of her to-do list admired the place one last time.

"Okay, whatever you prefer. Let's go back to the others." He invited.

"Oi, Loke…Natsu! What happened here?" Gray ran over to his friends after witnessing both lifeless on the floor.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked, looking around in search of her friend.

"She left….she said that she needs to go back to where stays. She told us to tell you that." Natsu said in the creepiest voice he managed.

"She didn't even say good bye." Lucy pouted.

"We got it really hard on the arrangement for her room…and tell you guys it wasn't easy! I almost fainted from the stress! Not easy planning out how to make an apartment welcoming." Gray laughed. Loke and Natsu stood up and made a scary face at Gray while releasing depressing auras.

"You don't have it easy? How about us? We had to deal with your monstrous mother!" Both chorused in a glumly manner.

"Gray-kun's mother was here?" Lucy asked gawking at them curiously.

"She was here? What did you tell her?" Gray helped his friends to initiate.

"We told her you were out on a date. And she told us that you should meet her soon." Loke replied, who looked like he regained himself again.

"I see."

* * *

The two were now sitting comfortably around each other, after sending the two boys back to their respective houses. Gray allowed the blonde to stay in his room for few more days before her apartment was surely ready for her to move in.

"Gray-kun…you know this morning I was at the Café. I met Jellal-kun." Gray tensed upon hearing the name and drank his glass of water consciously.

"Oh…really?"

"He had the same name as you. Jellal Fernandez. Is he your relative?" Lucy attacked him with one question he was hoping she wouldn't ask. He placed the glass unnervingly beside him and gulped much to his dismay.

"He's my cousin. Yeah, we're c-cousins." Gray's voice shook unsteadily.

"Oh, that's shocking."

It was nighttime and both ordered delivery service from the Café, since neither one of them were competent to cook.

"You should sleep now…we have a big day tomorrow."

"Understood, whenever are you going back to school?" Lucy pressed the issue all over.

"Soon, there are events that I don't want to miss at my school. I'll probably go by next week." He answered tersely, while eating quickly. That night….Lucy couldn't sleep contentedly in her mini-bed that she made for herself. She couldn't sleep and decided to ask Gray for some more pillows when she got inside the room and saw that the usual man who hardly ever goes away without a serious look was sleeping peacefully his face erased from all the stress.

"Night Gray-kun." Lucy shifted after sneaking a few pillows and left, letting the night pass by quickly, and cannot wait for another day.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like this chapter guys? Sorry for using their names too often. -_-

I really felt bad for Jellal here! He really does like Mira but then Mira is engaged. Sorry, for

breaking his heart guys. T.T

Sooo, what do you think so far?** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**! Any suggestions? Want to ask something? Want to just speak your mind? I would really like to know what you think of it.

**-It's appreciated-**

**INTERVIEW:**

**Author:** So here's our new guests Erza and Jellal! *crowd goes wild and cheers* How do you guys feel? :D

**Erza:** To be honest author….I'll be really frank with you…why the fuck does that Jellal get to stop my amazing attack? It makes me feel so...incompetent. *furiously glares at the author*

**Author:** Erza-san! Please, be calm! D; I needed to that so you won't hit Mira-san's face,

**Erza:** Your logic is twisted for an author.

**Jellal:** Take it easy Erza. It wasn't your fault that I was just that good. *smirks*

**Erza:** Hey, author! Can I make a request? Can the next chapter be something like *I get to kill this bastard here?*

**Jellal:** You can try.

**Author:** That ends the show for today! Have a good day everyone. Lively people we have here ne? XD


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos in the house

**A/N: ** I am terribly sorry for updating so late! . Please forgive me! I was unfortunately, bust at the moment preparing for junior high! You guys understand right? I need to study and pass my projects, and due to that had no time to update as quick as possible. So sorry! So if anyone wants to make suggestion show to make this fanfic better let me know! *It is appreciated* Review or pm me! :D

_Living with Gray has been surprisingly comfortable. _The blonde thought to herself as she hurried to match the boy's pace who didn't even bother to turn his head around to see if the blonde was following or not. He could be cold and warm at the same time; but that was the least of worries Lucy could sum up with. Today Gray had generously offered his services to accompany her to buy materials she would need to decorate her apartment. He woke her up early in the morning, announcing that they go to town and to do what has to be done. And at the moment they already have gathered few that consisted of repainting the walls and such stuff.

"Gray-kun! I'm really tired…can't we rest for awhile?" Lucy complained dropping the cans of paint, tightly rolled In a plastic to her sides, kneeling in frustration.

"Again? We already had two breaks in less than an hour! It's going to take us three days with that attitude." He shouted back at her. Gray himself had a lot of stamina. He held more bags then she did without breaking a sweat and walked like it weighed like pieces of paper.

"With your attitude…we won't get along ever most likely." Lucy murmured to herself, getting up with her stuff to follow the boy. They went over to few more shops while Gray clutched the piece of paper in his hands looking over the list of stuff I needed for my apartment and _viola_ they were done for the most part.

"I'm so tired! Let's go home!" Lucy chuckled while flexing her stiff arms in relief.

"Before that—we need to go to the Café first. Loke wants to meet up." Gray said while tucking in the backseat the last remains of the shopping bags. "Erm…why would that be Gray?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Dunno, but we'll be just quick." He answers. The drive to the Café was quick enough for they were only one town away. Gray parks the car while Lucy heads off to the Café, pushing open the doors to look for the familiar Loke.

"Babes! Sorry, for leaving in such short notice yesterday!" Came the voice of her friend Erza was hurrying over to where she was.

"It's alright Erza. What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in a formal tone, not wanting to offend her friend in either way.

"Well…." Erza starts with her story and ends up with clutching nervously at her skirt.

"WHAT? You slept in Loke's house?" Lucy unable to keep her voice an octave lower, screeched.

"Keep your voice down! It's not like I slept with him or anything!" Erza reached out smacking her on the forehead.

"But Erz! It's Loke we're talking about! He's the hugest flirt ever! Sleeping in his house is like '_I'm open for free sex Loke…come at me!" _Lucy motioned her hands dramtically, getting out sense at her friend.

"I can handle myself! I know martial arts…besides it wasn't in his house-" Erza trailed off remarkably, twirling her hair awkwardly.

"What?"

"I slept in Jellal's house! We had a sleepover thing…"

"Two boys Erz? Unbelievable."

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm some slut-in-town-girl!" Erza raised her eyebrows. Lucy realizing how she must have sounded like sighed and pinched her friend's nose.

"I'm sorry…I was just worried…" Lucy apologized.

"I understand. I couldn't go back at your Aunt Ur's cause the house was locked up and they weren't back. So I asked Loke for help then there." She explained.

"They weren't there? How is that possible…" Lucy whispered to herself.

"LUCEYYYYY! Glad to see you here!" Natsu shouted excitedly, walking over to us with a wide smile on his face, followed by Gray and Loke. "This bastard here tells me that he took you to town for your apartment decoration?" He asked.

"Well, yeah…the bastard was generous enough to lend me a hand with the shopping bags too." Lucy shared, smiling wickedly.

"Keep up with the names and that will be the last time you ever receive the generous treatment." Gray joined in gawking at them.

"Anyway, I've decided Lucy-chan! Me and Loke want to help with the decorating and stuff! I'm free anyway." Natsu volunteered, raising his arms in excitement.

"Well, that would be a great help Natsu! Thanks." Lucy answered back.

"I'll help too! But don't expect me to the hard-core stuff." Erza chides in, flouncing her hair back. So in the end it was Lucy, Gray, Loke, Natsu, Erza, Jellal and Mira. Jellal and Mira decided to tag-along after hearing that Natsu had something 'fun' on his sleeves after they help Lucy with her apartment. Everyone rode in Gray's car—much to his annoyance seeing he didn't want his car messed up. Upon arriving at the apartment building the boys carried the heavy loaded materials up to the apartment, and started with cleaning up with the cobwebs and all. Erza, stayed on the couch and announced that she'll help with the repainting walls instead of getting her hands dirty with '_spider-shit'_ or whatever she called it.

"This is actually fun!" I called out to Mira who was expertly cleaning the place like a pro. Each of us wore handmits that Mira provided to lessen the dirt we get while cleaning.

"Yes! I love cleaning!" Mira cheered, which earned her dirty looks from Erza and Gray who didn't like cleaning at all. Jellal was following her like a puppy, remarking her for her love in what she was doing. Lucy couldn't feel but really feel bad for the guy since it was all over his face that he likes Mira. Loke was arguing with Natsu how to handle with painting the walls in one direction and Erza was sitting on the couch, and Lucy noticed that she was staring right at Jellal. She looked at him like she was annoyed with something and there was-

"Are you going to clean or stare out of nowhere? You're in the way." Gray spoke in his velvet-calm voice and glared at her. Lucy thought that this side of Gray which was hard to break but easy to like and hate at the same time was cute.

"Awwww, don't get too mad Gray-chan! You look more handsome if you don't glare like that." Lucy teased and unbeknownst to the male was what the she was prepared to do. Lucy giggled and reached out for the brush dipping it in the can of paint and playfully splattering it in Gray's direction. "Oops! Are you alright Gray-chan?" Lucy put her best teasing smile, and faking a concerned look while everyone in the room stopped in amazement waiting for the next play.

"You. Didn't. Just. Splatter. Paint. On. Me." Gray chose his words carefully and brought them dark and menacingly. Then he took the remains of the paint and shoved it's contents at the girl. Erza, snickered and did the same grabbing the extra brush and painting at Loke. Then everybody was suddenly having fun. Natsu grabbed two cans of paint and was challenging Gray for a war paint while Mira was painting images at Jellal's face who in return blushed furiously making her stop. Lucy assessed her surroundings and laughed. There was so much excitement going on and she never felt this kind of happiness and she clutched her stomach at the hilarious events.

"What do you think you are laughing at?" Gray called out sending flying paint that Lucy dodged neatly and rolled her sleeves preparing to attack back.

"We should stop now. Jeez, look now….we made a mess of this place. So much for repainting it." Gray chastised wiping paint off his face with his shirt revealing his abs—making Lucy flush nervously.

"Well….we still paints left…besides this is a good memory to remember." Lucy murmured nerve-wreckingly…glancing at him. "You're right! You really are different you know?" Gray replied and Lucy looked back to see him smiling at her. This smile was different from the previous one he's ever used. He smiled like he meant it and that he was having fun. Lucy felt an unfamiliar tug at her chest, her knees weakening.

"Okay, let's get cleaned up then." Erza announced. Everyone sighed in defeat and cleaned up. In the end everything went well and they were able to repaint the room with pale colors which was to the blonde's liking.

"Thanks, so much for helping out guys! I appreciate it." Lucy bowed down her head, while Mira and Erza scurried of to the kitchen for some refreshments.

"Anything for a lady." Loke winked at her and Gray bailed out to his apartment to get a clean shirt for his friends.

"No worries Luce! We had fun anyway! Lots of it." Natsu snickered. "Are they finished yet? I'm hungry." He muttered looking for Mira and Erza.

"So Erza-san…I heard you and Lucy-chan were from another country? What's it like there?" Mira asked conversationally, in dire hopes of breaking the ice as they worked quietly, making food for their friends.

"Well, it's colder there and nice I guess." Erza replied, unconcerned from the lack of words.

"Oh, I see." Mira murmured. Both decided to make Club sandwiches since the kitchen didn't have the amount of food they needed to make 'hardcore food' at the moment.

"How about you? You and Jelall are pretty close huh?" Erza decided to ask after hesitating. Mira looked at the red-haired in astonishment but smiled after washing her hands.

"Well, we have always been together ever since we were little. We are just really close friends."

"Is that so? I see different." Erza replied cleaning up the remains of the utensils they used.

"Why do you ask? Take a liking at him?" Mira teased. Erza was shocked from those words that she dropped the plate that she was holding onto.

"WHAT? Nooo! Mind you…I was just trying to make conversation. Look what you made me do!" Erza scoffed at the girl while heading for the scattered china plates.

"Hey! Is something wrong? I heard a plate crashing…" Jellal poked his head at the kitchen looking at the girls wonderingly.

"We're fine! Nothing we can't handle. Although I think Erza is a bit troubled because she likes somebody." Mira giggled, poking the other girl.

"Huh? You okay Erza?" Jellal strided the room to come near the girl.

"I-I'm fine! I'll go check Lucy if you guys don't mind." Erza stammered while walking away automatically.

"Did I say something wrong? I get a feeling she doesn't really like me." Jellal chuckled.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's part of her charm." Mira simply said.

"Here you go idiots. Don't expect more…and return those shirts to me." Gray finalized after tossing his clothes to his two friends who accepted it half-heartedly.

"Sure will do Gray!" Natsu chuckled. "Hey, since we did a great job at Lucy's apartment let's go out to celebrate!"

"I like it. Why don't I and the girls celebrate? I know a motel nearby." He started, which earned him a glare from the females.

"I want to go to a restaurant and let's drink!" Erza suggested, smirking as she twirled her hair.

"Gahh, no way!" Lucy replied.

"Bunch of idiots…why don't you let Lucy decided? It's her apartment after all." Gray intervened. Everyone started staring at the blonde as she went into deep thought.

"How about the amusement park? I've never been into one."

"Seriously? You've never been to an amusement park? I'll take you there then!" Natsu thought excitedly.

"Yeah, I for one would like to go there." Jellal seconded.

"Same here!" Mira applauded.

"Then it's decided…we leave for the amusement park." Loke sighed. Everyone prepared enthusiastically as they gathered their gadgets and other belongings, leaving Gray and Lucy for a while.

"Thanks, Gray! Never thought you'd allow me to decide." Lucy came up to the boy.

"Yeah, whatever. They were just too noisy. What time will they come back tomorrow?"

"Erza ,will be here in the morning…I don't know about the others."

"Okay."

"Gray? Are you ever going to school?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, one more year of high school I guess. Lucky you're in an advanced school." He muttered. Lucy laughed at this.

"It isn't so bad!" Lucy smiled. For an instant Gray leaned over, his face nearing the blonde. Lucy prepared herself but Gray moved away.

"K, see ya tomorrow. We've got a big day."

"Right! Thanks, again Gray!" She went off to see the boy leave and clutch at her chest nervously.

"W-what is this feeling?" She spoke to herself. Her face flushed from the almost contact. She knew that if they touched once more-she will never be the same again.

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME. :D**

Sorry, it took quite a while to update. It's just that I was busy for junior stuff and geom and chem is killing me. XD Wish me luck guys. If I don't update as fast as I can I apologize in advance. Sorry, minna! Have a nice weekend. God Bless. I'll update as soon as I can. And by that I mean when I have free time. :D


	8. Chapter 8: A Day Gone Wrong

**A/N:** Hey guys! So how is everyone holding up? XD I missed posting and being active around here in fanfiction please believe me even if it isn't obvious! :D But as I have said before I am busy due to studies and I believe I'm failing them as we speak. TT_TT So I might not update any soon. I'm sorry for the lame excuse but it's all I have. So please enjoy this chapter 8 that I did for you guys! xo

* * *

"I understand…I really do understand the needs of women get all clean and stuff but can you please hurry up?" Gray shouted while pacing around the room waiting impatiently for the blonde who's been taking forever to finish her bath.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back in a rush.

"I heard that 30 minutes ago!" He yelled in frustration.

"A girl has gotta clean herself up! Get lost!" Lucy showed up to stick her tongue out childishly and hurried back to preparation. Gray couldn't understand the reason why he did what he was about to do the night before. He almost attacked the blonde and without thinking almost _kissed her! _He had a hard time sleeping while thinking for the outmost calculative and rational answer for his actions coming up with none. He decided to forget about it and snapped out of his ridiculous thoughts when he got a message from his friend.

'_Hey, man! Can't go today! Can you tell everyone sorry for me? I'll be helping around here since my brother is sick. Truly sorry._

Gray re-read the text and replied a 'Good Luck and will do' to his friend Loke.

"I'm reaadddy!" Lucy pounced excitedly tying her hair on a simple ponytail.

"Finally! Let's get going. We still need to pick up your friend right?" Gray sighed.

"Just got a text from her, she already went with Mira-san so no worries! Let's go and hurry up before it gets too hot." She exclaimed pushing past the annoyed boy.

"Gosh, not again! Dammit." She shouted. Gray hurried over, concerned with the tone of her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's just that lately there has been some sort of guy sending me these—" Lucy handed over a letter words printed neatly across.

**Hi Lucy, bet you're having fun huh? So happy for you. Just enjoy while you can.**

After reading it a couple of times, Gray sighed and ripped it into pieces. " it's just a prank. I get this kind of stuff once in a while too." He reassured the blonde but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Yeah. I did too back in Hargeon.

"Let's get going…we're late as it is." Gray hopping up to remove the tension.

The ride to the Magnolia amusement park didn't take long and they hurried to the familiar faces of their friends.

"Lucy, Gray! We've been waiting for ages. What took you so long?" Natsu waved them over.

"Ask miss clean freak here." Gray pointed out to the blonde.

"Whatever! So shouldn't we start?"

"Let's just get this over with." Erza interrupted leaning lazily in one of the entrance doors. She wore a really tight dress that hugged her curves perfectly and revealed her legs which were long and slender.

"I say you're not fond of amusement parks Erza?" Jellal asked her. She turned bright red and scoffed at his direction.

"Of course not! I'm not a kid anymore." She denied.

"If it isn't Mallory the rabbit mascot!" Mira gasped and Erza craned her neck at the nick of time.

"Not fond eh?" And Erza gave the other girl death glares.

Gray noticed the blonde a bit preoccupied.

"Don't worry about that stalker…it's probably because some random guy thought you were hot and is now hitting on you." He tried cheering her up acting all gallant, wanting to be seen as someone who she can depend on. He knew this was a futile attempt since who in the right mind would sent something like 'enjoy while you can' if he's hitting on you? He hit himself mentally.

"Y-yeah, you're probably right. And besides I have Erza and Jellal to protect me so I can rest assured." She smiled.

"Erza? Never mind that... J-Jellal?" _So much for worrying about her! When she doesn't even think I'm dependable… That somehow bothered me._

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" She stared at him with innocent eyes.

"Nothing. Let's just do this." He stomped away, annoyed by all of this.

"Let's go for the roller coaster first!" Mira suggested admirably.

"Right…you trying to devour all of the energy we prepared for this day?" Erza butted in flipping her hair expertly.

"I agree…roller coaster is just a bit extreme…" Natsu trailed off. Everyone was silent for a moment and started looking at Natsu in a curious and devilish-like stare.

"Are you afraid Natsu?" Lucy teased keeping a lot of effort from stopping her giggles.

"C-course not! Let's go ride it then!" He marched while sweat-dropping. Lucy sat beside Mira while Gray was with Erza and Jellal was stuck with none other then Natsu. The ride sent jeers and chills on everyone and screams were heard as the machinery changed directions and flipped upside down. Lucy couldn't stop giggling even after she rode a second time with Mira.

"That ride was awesome!" Mira shouted getting all boosted up.

"I agree! It was scary at first but I got the hang of it." Lucy agreed.

"It wasn't even a challenge." Erza scoffed.

"Yeah, glad for everyone but I don't think Natsu here got the hang of it." Jellal chuckled dragging a lifeless boy indiscriminately.

"What a drag! I'll stay with you guys since it's getting hot." Erza muttered. And that ended up with Natsu, Jellal and Erza staying on one of the park benches as Gray, Lucy and Mira continued the rides. Lucy wanted to ride the 'boat ride' and since Mira didn't want to get wet it was all her and Gray on the boat.

"Paddle more Gray!" Lucy commanded tersely. Gray paddled faster but avoided the blonde's eyes the whole time. Lucy noticing nothing but the ducks laughed freely.

"Too bad Erza and the others didn't go with us! It would have been so much fun!" Lucy giggled exhaustedly after getting off the boat.

"Yes, I'm glad you're having fun here! How long do you plan staying anyways?" Mira asked while handing the blonde bottled water after handing some to the stone-still Gray.

"I really have no idea…but it won't be soon." She answered nimbly.

"Psst hey! Look at that guy over there! He's hot isn't he?" A girl whispered loudly to her friend who obviously was referring to Gray.

"Yeah, he is! I dare you to say hi!"

"No way! I'm too shy. And besides his hotness is intimidating." The girl giggled flirtatiously.

"Hehe…looks like even outside campus you're still the apple of the eyes of these city girl Gray-kun." Mira concluded.

"Che, really now." Gray replied.

Lucy stared at the retreating and giggling girls and stomped her foot. Those kind of girls bothered her.

"Hmm I see…hey look there's a photo-booth there with wigs! Let's take pictured so that you'll have a remembrance of me. We should definitely try it! Wait I'll register our names." Mira said while running towards the long-lined booth.

Lucy waved the cheery girl and faced her other companion. "G-Gray…you haven't been talking much…is there something wrong?" Gray faced the other girl with an expressionless face. "Well? Wait you don't look fine! Are you okay?" She continued bantering him with questions which annoyed him further. She caressed his face lightly which he shook off.

"You don't need to worry and ask such nonsense." He retorted coldly.

"Hey, what's with you? First you're all nice trying to comfort me and then you haven't been talking for a while now and now you're all grumpy? How can you be so bipolar?!" She replied angrily.

"Who said I was angry? This is just me. Like you know me anyways." He snapped back, avoiding her glares.

"I'm sorry for being worried about you then! I won't make the same mistake…idiot!" And our leading-man received the mighty and powerful kick of the blonde. And as we know she mastered martial arts and think how much pain that inflicted him as she striked hard on his guts and made a run for it.

"Crap! I didn't think her punch would hurt that bad…that brat!" Gray moaned while clutching at his abdomen regretfully. He ended up going to the comfort room to piss and melodrama alone. _What was wrong with me? Yeah, it's definitely my fault for acing like such an ass…but like I'd admit that it bothered me when she said that Jellal was way more dependable than I was…it hurt my manly pride! Or was it really my manly pride?_

"Why am I letting that Goldilocks make me act like this? I'm Gray Fullbuster. The most populat guy in school." He groaned.

"Are you alright oni-chan?" A girl who looked seven years old approached him.

"I'm fine. You lost little girl?"

"Nope. There was a guy who told me to give this to you." And with that she shoved a piece of paper shoved inside an envelope and left him confused. He took out the letter and unfolded it as he started to read.

**Mr. Gray Fullbuster,**

**I warn you to stay away from that girl or else terrible stuff will happen. I am capable of doing a lot of stuff. Meet me at mirror-miracle at 6 pm.**

**Love, m.i.b**

Gray didn't even have to read it again to realize it must be a threat that one of his fangirls created. He has been receiving this kind of stuff before but what did 'm.i.b' mean? He stared at his watch that said quarter to 4. Unconcerned he tossed it into the nearest garbage can and walked back to the direction the blonde stalked away.

* * *

"Oi, Lucy-chan! Got our names printed here already! " Lucy stared at the girl who was showing of 3 tickets and had blonde hair.

"Excuse me….do I know you?" She replied.

"That's so mean Lucy-chan! It's me Mira-nee!" Mirajane who wore shades and a long blonde wig pouted she was way to be recognizable.

"Sorry, Mira! It's just that you look so different!" She exclaimed while letting out a laugh.

"Well, yeah…where's Gray-kun? I have the tickets so we can go photo-booth already!"

"I don't know to him!" Lucy's mood changed quickly, getting all annoyed at the idea of the raven-haired boy.

"Did something happen?" Mira asked worriedly, her blue eyes shining in concern. "You can tell me anything." She encouraged. Lucy sighed and decided to get the story straight, telling Mira of the way Gray behaved.

"And so there…after I said that Erza and Jellal can protect me he just started acting all grumpy." She finished. And if Mira could help it she laughed. "What's so funny! It's his fault right?!" Lucy forced the other girl to her side.

"It's just that you guys are way too cute! Finally now I know the answer." She exclaimed braiding her wig away from her face.

"The answer to what?"

"Well, dunno." Mira teased.

"Come on, Mira!" Lucy begged.

"Secret….you'll have to find out for yourself. So why don't you calm down and I get you something to drink?" She volunteered.

"I'll go with you…."

"I'll manage." She waved off the troubled girls exclaims as she skips merrily to buy drinks.

_Gee, Mira-nee is sure nice. She's beautiful, kind and lady-like. If I was guy I'd go after her without a doubt._ Lucy thought to herself. She sat there kicking stones lying around the ground when she saw something lie down beside her and picked it up. "Ehh? Isn't this Mira-nee's wallet? How the heck will she buy drinks?" Lucy exclaimed dramatically as she stood up and followed the girl.

* * *

"Gray, I see you're back. Where are the girls?" Jellal asked while he sat there cross-legged while tending to the sea-sick Natsu and the hot-headed Erza who was staring at him ferociously.

"I thought they'd be back here…"

"Did something happen?" Jellal's calm composure vanished for a fraction of moment.

"They're probably fine. We just got separated."

"That's no good. We should look for them."

"Wait…and you're leaving this heavy load to me? I don't think so. I'm bored and I need something to do. I'll look for Lucy myself." Erza crossed the speechless boys as she walked away stylishly. Erza was that kind of girl who seems like the girl capable to handle any man without losing her confidence.

"Haha…she's a force to be reckoned with I guess…." Jellal chuckled staring at the girl's retreating figure.

"Too much excitement…you guys make the perfect badass couple." Gray added sarcastically. Jellal blushed at that statement and quickly shrugged it off.

"That's a bit tricky. Considering she doesn't like me much."

"Oh really now." Gray replied emotionlessly remembering the fact that Lucy might like this guy.

"I'll just call Lisanna to pick him up." Jellal stared miserably at his friend Natsu who started to complain about his head.

"Okay, you go do that…I'll search with Ms. Hot-head."

* * *

"Mira! Found you at last…how do you expect to pay for the-" Lucy stopped at mid-sentence looking at the scene beneath her. Mira was surrounded by at least five large and armed men who were wearing all black. They looked like they were from some organization that dealt with illegal legits.

"L-Lucy-chan…this is—" Mira stammered cowering in fear as one guy held on to her wrist.

"Wait…two blondes sir?! Which is the real Lucy Heartfilia?" The guy holding on to Mira sneered.

"Let go of her you ugly-monkey!" Lucy shouted shifting into fighting position.

"What did you call me?! You won't get away brat!" He released Mira and Lucy started to aim her fist at him when the guy wearing shades blocked the attack with just one arm.

"Lady if I were you I won't be so reckless…we are five huge men armed with dangerous stuff that without a doubt can hurt you…I suggest the both of you to come with us." He spoke indifferently. He was a guy In his forties and wore shades with his posture stiff and sure. And Lucy was positive that they are capable of hurting Mira if she makes a wrong move. Dejectedly, she gave in to their proposition, relaxing her raised arm.

"You forgot the part ugly-monkies." She spatted menacingly.

"It won't matter as long as we have what our lady wants."

* * *

"What the hell…we've been searching for a while now! Where did those two end up?" Gray jittered, thrusting his left hand harshly to his side-pocket in agitation.

"Well, look who lost his cool." Erza mocked.

"Wait…shit!" Gray cursed.

"What's up?" Erza asked curiously.

"It couldn't be….don't tell me that note was—"

"What note?! Explain to me at once—"

"Awhile ago….there was some girl who gave me a letter saying that some random guy told her to give It to me."

"A love letter? I don't see how that helps-"

"Listen! In the letter it said that I should stay away from Lucy or she gets hurt. I thought it was some prank and ignored it." Erza's face paled at the slightest purplish blue but handled her emotions perfectly.

"I see…even back home a lot of d-bags were after her. It isn't surprise if it's the same here."

"Why…is that?"

"Well, let's just say that Lucy isn't like other girls. She's special. I don't think it's the right time to explain to you yet."

"Look….we have to look for them quickly. But I think I have an idea where they might be." Gray remembered the place where the guy mentioned in the letter and thought fast. "Go and get Jellal! It'd be too dangerous if we handle this by ourselves."

"I-I understand. Will you be alright by yourself?" Erza asked and looked back at him with serious face.

"Don't underestimate me. You guys aren't the only one capable of landing mean strikes." Gray smirked.

"Asshole. Well, that's a very admirable trait. " She rolled her eyes.

"Just go and look for Jellal."

"I don't usually take orders especially from guys…but I agree. Better make sure you look fast!" And all Gray saw was strands of red hair bouncing farther into the setting sun.

_Crap! Where the hell was that brat? I swear if I see her I will make my point on how she just never fails to make me worry so bad._

And Gray started running at his own pace to look for the two girls.

* * *

"Let us out of here! You won't like it when our friends beat you guys into a pulp you uglies!"

Lucy Heartfilia shouted in exasperation as she continues to shout pointless cries of releasing her and her friend Mirajane who in the moment were captured. The mysterious men in black took them to large mansion in the depths of their despair as they were locked inside an old-fashioned cell. Mira sat contentedly singing a lullaby while Lucy cried out nonstop.

"Be quiet! Geez, that girl has been at it for a really long time." The monkey-guard no. 1 who for once wore nothing in black spatted miserably at his partner.

"We can't do anything about it, pal. To think we're not even allowed to touch them. Bummer." Monkey-guard no. 2 replied.

"Oh, yes you can! How about releasing us?!" Lucy shouted, clutching desperately at the metal bars. Monkey-guard no. 2 leaned forward "Shut up lady!"

"Lucy, I don't you should provoke them." Mira whispered who remained silent all this time.

"Don't worry Mira! I'll get us out of here for sure." Lucy whispered back.

"B-but how? They are really scary Lucy-chan! But now that I think about it….this seems kind of fun!" Mira giggled in pleasure.

"Ehh? You're strange."

"What are you whispering there all about?!" Monkey-guard no. 1 and 2 shouted at the same time. Lucy was preparing for a witty reply when the heavy doors three stairs up, bulged and made the creaking sound it makes revealing the men in black.

"Boss! We weren't expecting you!"

"Indeed. But mistress has happened to have the time to visit our prisoners." Then the men in black's leader, crossed the path and bowed in respect towards the lady who walked the stairs fluidly, wearing a really long dress.

"Is that girl over there?" Came out the thick voice of a girl with a hint of Germanic accent.

"Yes, mistress." As the figure ascended, showing the face of a girl near their age with light blue hair glaring at them frolicly.

"J-Juvia-san?!" Mira called out in surprise.

"Mirajane?! What the hell are you doing here? I-I mean what happened to your hair?" Juvia stared at her hair in a disapproving manner.

"Do not speak of the mistress's name as you please!"

"It's quite alright. Leave it be." Juvia shoved a hand at her servant. "Would you like to explain to me why I am seeing two blonde's right now?"

"Well, umm…" The other members of the men in black stuttered.

"What do you want Miss Clown?! Why did you let your circus-clowns kidnap us?" Lucy interrupted staring intensely at the other girl.

"How rude! You dare call Juvia a clown?!"

"What is with the third-person thing? Is that part of your get-up for the circus?" Lucy's hear spinned in confusion as she thought about the circus.

"L-Lucy-chan." Mira sighed.

"That's enough of you!" Juvia growled as she snatched the keys and opened the cellar.

"What are you planning? Why did you take us here?" Mira forcing the question on her.

"Well, I don't really plan to get you….I was after this Heartfilia-the blonde haired girl."

"Wait…so that's why your people took both of us is because I was wearing this blonde wig?" Mira gasped in realization as she shoved the wig, revealing her silvery hair.

"Oh, so it was a wig…It didn't look so good on you." Juvia commented.

"Wait…are you releasing us already?" Lucy nudged at the open-gate.

"Not yet! As of now….Gray-sama is on the way to rescue you but I'll use you as bait so that he will love Juvia!"

"L-Love you? Why would he do that for me?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Gaurds, take her to the chokey!" Juvia's smile brightened as her eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Wait…Juvia-san! Not the Chokey! Why are trying to harm Lucy-chan?" Mira struggled at the arms of the leader of men in black.

"Because she is bait! I'll do anything to have Gray-sama! You stay here Mirajane. I don't want to hurt you."

"Luucyyyy!" Was the last words she heard from the silver-haired girl.

"Prepare the room that we discussed last time. I feel that Gray-sama is coming soon." Juvia moaned lightly.

"As you wish. What about the Heartfilia girl?"

"Just keep her on the chokey and leave it all up to me."

"W-what is the Chokey?" Lucy asked her companions as they tied her hands up behind her and pulled her along the corridor. She effortlessly kicked blindly at her guards as she was blind-folded to her dislike.

"Che, since you're pretty cute I'll tell ya. It's a machine that the mistress bought from Germany. It holds a person with a rope and there's this control…kind of a remote to command the chokey to drop you or lift you. And the drop is where the water of 30 feet high is." Monkey-guard smiled mischievously.

"O-Oh…so it's just a little swim huh?" Lucy's voice crackled in fear.

"Bet you're scared already eh? Don't worry as long as that Fullbuster comes to the mistresses demand you'll be fine." Monkey-guard no.1 reassured her sarcastically. As they led her silently towards the last flight of stairs on the hall opened the door, revealing a machine that stood tall almost saying 'hi, I'll be the cause of your death welcome' note to it. It was the significance of her pending demise.

"We're here cutie…now let us just tie you up." And they removed the blind-fold and locked her wrists to the machine.

"W-wait…this—" And she was cut off as monkey-guard no. 1 controlled the remote and the machine lifted her feet off the ground. Her body shook as she remembered an almost same traumatic scene.

_She was yet kidnapped a lot when she was little since they wanted money that her mother would pay her kidnappers a ransom for short. There was a time when she was four years old and she was taken to an excavation site and the transparent elevator lifted her up. She was tied at the 74__th__ floor of the building and she cried and cried calling out for her mother. Ever since then she has already been afraid of being tied up on high places._

"T-This is too scary." Lucy whispered to herself. And if she couldn't help it instead of calling out to her mom her lips uttered _his_ name.

'_Gray.'_

* * *

"Mirror miracle….mirror miracle…gotcha!" Gray spotted the headlines of the amusement park that previewed a large banner which was deserted at the moment.

"You must be Gray-sama. We have been expecting you." Men in black's leader appeared.

"You….where are the two girls? Just give them back." Gray cried out frustratedly.

"Oh, that's not the way to play the game. Come with us of you want to see them unharmed." Gray stood motionlessly decapitating the perfect plan of saving the two girls coming up with none. He was left with no choice but to play along.

"Take me there."

After being taken to the mysterious part of the amusement park where ahead, lay an enormous castle which used to be the haunted manor. It was closed down due to unnatural causes and damages of cement that led to hazard and dangerous bricks falling since it was old.

"Why are we in this manor? You idiots don't know that this place can fall apart anytime?" Gray muttered disheartendly. "This way." Was all the men in black responded with.

"Please, stay here Gray-sama. We will have to call the mistress." He was escorted to a room that had the 1900's touch and was a very depressing room. It smelled like socks and the dools were plastered all over the place.

"Wait what mistress? Where are Lucy and Mira?!" And with one last bow he was left in one of the rooms. _Crap, why the heck am I here again? _Gray was momentarily preoccupied with the dolls on the shelf, some of them headless and some were the face of a terrifying monster.

"Gee, who would collect such hideous stuff."

"That wasn't what you said six years ago Gray-sama."

Gray turned around and witnessed one of his classmates in school and the same particular girl who he encountered almost a month ago. She was one of his biggest stalkers.

"H-Hey Juvia…what are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad you came Gray-sama."

* * *

**Yayyy! Another chapter posted. :D I'm so happy for all the reviews and the people who read and viewed it! You guys just motivate me to keep on hanging there. So anyway guys does anyone know of the app 'Instagram?' I love that app and if anyone would kindly follow me! 'mockingninjae' Review and tell me your username and please follow me on twitter for more alerts on my fanfics 'nincherryhugs' I'll update as soon as I can and please tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Xoxo**

**Instagram: mockingninjae**

**Twitter: ninacherryhugs**


	9. Chapter 9: Juvia's past & Lucy's will

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So I think I have a lot of spare time to continue my fanfics since classes have been currently suspended. So let's get off-topic-I am a Filipino and for all those who are Filipinos please pray for our country! We are facing a challenge against all these typhoons and all of our homeless brothers and sisters are suffering. Please, pray for them and pray for our country. Bangon Pilipinas!I thank all of my supporters and all those positive reviews I got for my latest chapter. Hoping for your support! Love you lots guys!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I am thinking of making a new fanfic and it's a GraLu (of course) and with a mix of Jellal and Erza love story. So mainly it's composed of a story about family. I've always wanted to make a fanfic that included a bond of a family. So what do you guys think? Pm me or simply review for your opinions. For more inquiries follow me on twitter : ninacherryhugs

Thank You!

* * *

"J-Juvia….what are you doing here? Were you also kidnapped?" Gray dropped the doll he was holding onto and crossed the distance to her side.

"No. Juvia is not as stupid and foolish as that girl to be kidnapped easily." She replied, slowly walking around the provided space the room provided. There was always this impression that Juvia gave that makes people distance themselves to her. It was probably because of her clothes, which were always depressing in color.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're behind this kidnapping?!" He follows her and grabs her arm.

"Let go Gray –sama!"

"S-sorry." Gray apologizes and remains silent, slowly releasing her arm. _What in the world is she trying to accomplish?_

"Juvia is infuriated."

"Look Juvia…I don't know why you did this…but I don't have any intention of forcing you to say so. Just release the girls and we can all go home."

"You are not leaving this place until you love Juvia!" She screamed and harshly pushes the furniture out of her way. Gray stared at the broken furniture in amazement. "Wow, you are one strong woman." Juvia began hyperventilating, clutching at her heart. It wasn't Gray's fault that he just makes the girls around him lost control, occasionally dazzling the girls.

"You're not making sens—"

"No Gray-sama is not making sense! Juvia has loved you all of these years! And yet you have done nothing but avoid Juvia!" She started to wail which cringed the insides of Gray's ears. He could do nothing more but stay silent and immobile.

"Gray-sama admits? I have loved you from the start and yet you avoid me? But Gray-sama doesn't avoid that bitch! You're always there for her." Juvia managed to compose herself for so long, but her feelings started to burst, unable to keep it in any longer. "Always by her side as my people report to me. Why? What does Gray-sama see in her?"

Gray started to think of Lucy. How she's always by his side and he couldn't just get his attention away from her. He has always made it seem that he guarded Lucy to prevent her from meeting his mom again or else they will set up the marriage on the spot. But there was a tiny truth in his feelings that he wanted to be with her. He needed to be by her side because he was always worried about her.

"Look Juvia…I understand how you feel…but I'm there for her because that girl always seems to be getting in trouble." Gray explains, but oddly something felt wrong from saying it out loud.

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama is a kind person. After all I wouldn't have fallen in love with you after you saved me from the darkness." Juvia's eyes showed sincerity and sadness in them. "I have always kept our memories in my heart." She sighed, and her voice was faltering.

Juvia reached for the one particular doll on the upper shelf. It was the most hideous looking doll in the room and the oldest by comparison.

"Do you not remember what happened six years ago?"

Juvia stared at Gray and held his stare, like a prey caught by the predator. "Six years ago?" Gray racked his brain unconsciously on his middle school days.

"Yes, the day that I will never forget." Juvia held her breath and paced the room as if reminiscing a certain memory, locked up in her own dream.

"I was always hated by everyone when I was a child. My mother died when I was young and my father hated me. So I was always alone and didn't have friends. I kept this doll with me always because it was something that reminded me of my beloved mother. I always thought that as long as I have my doll I wouldn't be lonely. Then came one day when bullies came to make fun of me."

"_What a freak! Look she's carrying around a creepy looking doll." A boy in her class screamed to his other classmates. Children started gathering around her and Juvia hugged her doll consciously, afraid of all the attention, hoping for protection from the doll her mother left her._

"_Gee, I hear she's a loner and now I know why….freak!" A girl mimicked, laughing at her direction._

_Juvia started crying and thought the world hated her._

_Why was she born to a world so cruel?_

_She started to see nothing but darkness until a light shone so bright before her._

"_Jerks! Leave that girl alone! Don't you guys have a life?!" Juvia surprised, opened her eyes to witness a boy from their class resting his foot comfortably on the kid's shoulder who called her a freak._

"_Gray-kun! But she is a freak!" The girl cut in._

"_You're the freak here. Just look at you—you have an ugly heart. I'd prefer the doll over you—you ugly person." He spatted at her. "Now get lost." And without another word the children hovering around decapitated._

"_Are you alright?" He extended an arm towards her which she greatly took. "I'm Gray by the way!" And with that he flashed a smile that warmed her frozen heart._

"So do you still not remember how our love blossomed?" Juvia asked intimately, batting her eyelashes. "Umm….I do remember you, I guess." Gray croaked uncomfortably, trying his best to avoid her stare.

_Crap I do remember her! She's that girl who always held on to her dolls back in middle school. But how could I not remember her? Oh right her hairstyle changed._

"Okay, I do remember. So what… do you want revenge? I don't see how kidnapping Lucy and Mira can compensate for those bad memories." He finalized, getting back to original topic. "Explain why you would do something like this."

"Like I said I want Gray-sama to realize that we are meant to be together! I was deprived of every experience as a child! But it doesn't matter as long as I have Gray-sama!" She stomped her foot and tried tackling the boy, which he avoided effortlessly.

"Don't just attack people as you please!" Gray bawled in alarm. Juvia screeched like a banshee and tackled him, planting kisses on his cheeks. Gray shook her off and hid behind the ruined couch, seeking for some boundary. "What's gotten into you? Cut it out!"

"But when two people love each other they must feel passion!" Juvia gets up and tries to attack while Gray pinned her hands down and unintentionally scratches her arm. "Sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to!" Gray scampers away, after successfully removing her choke-hold. Juvia examines her tiny wound, and gave out a soft moan. "Ohhh! Kitty likes to scratch!" Purring at his direction.

"Sorry, I really am. But I don't feel the same way. Although I do think you're really umm…attractive?" Gray mumbled in haste, as he continuously avoided her hugs. "Please, Juvia…a proper lady shouldn't be acting this way." He said in matter-of-fact voice. This stops the girl from attacking him.

"Well, I expected this much! It's time for the original plan!" Juvia struggled as her legs were caught with the rocking chair.

"What plan?"

"The reason why you can't love Juvia is because of that Heartfilia right? Then let me take care of her so Gray-sama won't have to worry about her and move on with me!" She suggested excitedly and smiles in a twisted way.

"Don't even think of trying to hurt her—" Gray groans irritably and runs to grab her arm, and Juvia shoved her arm away when several guys in black appeared to take Gray's hands that were wrapped around their mistresses arm.

"Please, take care of Gray-sama." And with one last wistful look, Juvia ran out of the room.

"Out of my way..." Gray muttered indecisively.

"Gray-sama we beg of you to stay put." The men in black army replied and they formed into a circle, trapping his chances of getting away.

"I guess I'm left with no choice." Gray started attacking the first to men in front, and both lost conscious at his powerful kicks. The men who grabbed the chair in sight, flipped it blindly towards Gray and he avoided them smoothly.

"You fool! Lady Juvia specifically said not to hurt him!" The other guy shouted at the guy with the chair, and using that preoccupied moment Gray aimed at the guy with the chair knocking him unconscious. His arms and legs slashed expertly around.

_Shit it doesn't matter even if I'm able to defeat them all…Who knows what Juvia could have done to Lucy by then. They're just too many!_

"Need a hand?" A voice erupted with a hint of venomous edge to it. Gray then saw Erza flipping around a Katana sword made out of wood and defeated an army in one strike.

"Whoaa….we've got a badass over here." Gray whistled, too stunned to react.

"Thanks. Now go and save Lucy! Don't waste time." She instructed and handled a few more men who struck into her mercy. "Gosh, wild men everywhere." Blowing a kiss to every attacker.

Several screams were heard as ruckus rained out.

"They didn't want me to get in so I just had to teach them a lesson for not being courteous." Jellal said simply as he kicked the men into a pile.

Gray shook his head. "Okay, I'll leave this emo's to you guys." And he ran towards the direction where Juvia ran out.

"So are you ready for more fun?" Jellal asked Erza as they fought back to back.

"Are you kidding me? I was born for fun!" She giggled and both knocked out every man that approached them. Both defeating the opponents and stacking them into a pile.

"They're monsters!" One guy cried out as he retreated, seeing the dark and evil aura those two let out.

"Come on…where you going buddy? We're just starting to get to the good part."Erza smiled crookedly. Then the guy was sent to heaven as Erza did a back-flip and aiming her long-strided legs to the guy's manhood.

"Perfect." Erza straightened her dress. Jellal started staring and saw her in a new light, seeing how radiant and beautiful she truly was, made him awestruck. This was where she shined.

"You're amazing. I've never met anyone like you before." Jellal smiled at her, and she felt her face burn from the compliment.

"Of course! I'm one of a kind! I'm the best." Erza mumbled praises at herself.

Jellal chuckled.

"Anyway, let's go and get Mira. You must be worried about her. I would too if the person I like was kidnapped. I mean that's why you looked so stricken when we were fighting-" _What the hell am I talking about? Why am I telling him this strange stuff? It's obvious that he likes Mira._

"What are you trying to say?" Jellal asked curiously, obviously not on the same page as her.

"Even though Mira is engaged, you still struggle since you like her." Erza described sadly, quickly realizing how pathetic she seemed urged him to move on. "Let's just go!" Erza hit herself mentally.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Don't make me repeat such embarrassing stuff! Okay, so I said you like her an—" Erza wasn't able to finish when Jellal planted a quick kiss on her lips and entwined their fingers. "You get mad easily. But I guess that's a part of your charm." Jellal noted, poking her back.

"W-what the—are you trying to make fun of me?!" She shouted back.

"I did like Mira but…these few days I realized what she told before that I will meet the girl I like who has the same interest as me." He held her gaze passionately, and Erza was completely in his mercy.

"You idiot….saying you like me out of nowhere…"

"Maybe so but…that's the good part just falling helplessly in love…not knowing when and how." He smiled tauntingly.

"You're annoying."

"Do you also like me Erza?" He asked.

"And what if I do?! There's nothing you can do about it!" And Erza took the opportunity and hit Jellal on the guts and ran. "Let's go and look for Mira you perverted two-faced jerk!" Jellal kneeled for a minute and laughed. "That girl is wonderful."

* * *

"Where did that girl go?" Gray grunted in annoyance, as he continued to search in vain. He ended up facing two doors that obviously will lead to where Lucy was. He decided to take the left door and ran quickly. "This better be the right door."

"Juvia! Where are you?" He called out and after a while of shouting, spotted the girl running towards two guys. "Hey, Juvia!"

Juvia looking behind her, reached out for the remote swiftly.

"Gray-sama! Witness me take care of this girl for you!" She shouted back. And Gray followed the direction Juvia was aiming her remote at. There beneath him stood 30 feet high machinery and had expansive space that held the drainage , with silver chains holding a small figure. _Lucy._

Gray summed up that Juvia will control that horrifying machine to drown Lucy. In Lucy's leg a heavy-looking-ball was chained which was to keep Lucy down in the water.

"Lucy! Wake up Lucy! LUCY!" Gray called out, while Lucy momentarily was in a deep sleep, passing out after being chained and facing her fear of heights.

Lucy was stuck in her dream world at the moment, having her pleasant reverie, with memories of her mother.

_Here I was again…waiting to be saved. I have grown tired of that. For every time something as scary as this happens all I could do was close my eyes and wait to be saved. Always, hopeless never moving. I just have to wait and when I open my eyes I'll be safe, home. But something didn't feel right. A voice…I heard a voice screaming my name desperately. And I struggled to open my eyes. Someone came to save me? That voice…it seemed to hold a lot of meaning. Surely the owner of that voice would come to save me. That voice belongs to…_

_GRAY!_

"LUCY!" And in a blink of an eye Lucy woke up, attaining that she's still tied up to the chokey and learns it was Gray's voice that has been shouting her name, sent too much confusion. She was currently in a trance-like state, her head throbbing from the nausea of her fear of heights.

"Gray? Y-You came to save me?" Lucy called out as loud as she could.

"Hey, Lucy just wait there…I'll come to get you alright?" Gray replied gently, his voice filled with warmth as he said her name, and that was all that mattered to Lucy. Her throat hurt as she felt tears brimming down. "O-Okay." She nods her head weakly.

"Gray-sama! Please do not call out to her so sweet! You're hurting Juvia!" Juvia shouted and held the remote, her hands wavering.

"Juvia! Let Lucy go! Your quarrel is with me. I'm the one who avoided you." Gray reasoned out.

"Then will Gray-sama love me if I let her go?" Gray clutched his fingers tightly, unable to reply.

"I see…then it doesn't matter. I won't let you two be happy!" Juvia pressed the red button and Lucy fell into the 40 meter deep pool. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Lucy!" Gray didn't hesitate for a second and dove in without doubt.

* * *

"This cell is filthy! And don't even get me started on those chambers we saw." Erza whined uncontrollably as they set loose Mira's shackles.

"Thank You, Jellal. However did you manage to find me?" She exclaimed, while tugging at her free-wrists.

"Long-story. We should catch up with Gray now." Jellal said as he hoisted the female upward. "Can you walk?" Mira nodded.

"So Gray is here as well?"

"Yeah, he's out there saving Lucy." Erza muttered and made a face after seeing a spider filling the ceiling with cobwebs. "Eeew. Disgusting creature."

"I think you owe us an explanation." Jellal spoke calmly but gave out deathly glares at the guy who guarded the cell.

He clutched his fingers around Mira's arms and he started shivering."P-Please, spare me!" He lashed out.

"We won't do anything as long as you explain yourself." Mira commanded.

"Well….the mistress Juvia-"

"Juvia?!" Jellal repeated.

"Who's this Juvia?" Erza inquired.

"She's someone we know." Mira replied while having a troubled look.

"So is she your ex-girlfriend Jellal?" Erza tried hiding the jealousy and clenched her teeth.

"What no! Don't be so jealous Erza-chan. She's my cousin." Jellal winked at her.

"Wait…what is it with this atmosphere? Have you guys finally met your true hearts desires? Isn't it nice to be in love? Just like me and Freed!" Mira blushed while giggling, and hearts started popping out with a strange atmosphere.

"I am not jealous and don't speak of those corny stuff so lightly!" Erza pointed while throwing Mira's shackles at the retreating guard who took the opportunity from escaping while they were busy bantering about."So you were saying?" Erza protruded.

"Well….Mistress Juvia had a plan that using that Heartfilia girl as bait to lure that guy Gray here. She told us to prepare the Chokey and use by all means so that she could have Gray." He said while trembling.

"What's a Chokey?" Erza asked.

"It's a machine that her family invented originally for the excavation site…but now she's using it to tie that Heartfilia and drop her 40 meters down the drainage."

"I never thought Juvia was already this desperate. Anyway, we need to stay vigilant, knowing Juvia she isn't afraid of doing anything at this point." Jellal cursed. "Any more plans we need to know?" Jellal demanded, holding on to his collar.

"Not that I know of!" He replied.

"Well, I thank you for the cooperation. Sleep tight." Then Jellal knocked the guy out cold. "We need to stop Juvia before-" He froze after seeing the empty spot where Erza stood seconds ago.

"Umm…you know Erza already left after she heard Lucy's in trouble." Mira explained. "She really is worth the anxiety." He cooped up the girl's katana sword as they headed on the same track.

* * *

_I thought I was gonna die. _

_I was dropped from a very long distance of height and I kept sinking lower and lower._

_The cold was numbing me, cutting out my circulation._

_My hands were tied, preventing me to swim._

_Is this how it ends? I was really happy to have lived. I wish I could say goodbye to all of the people I cared about. My mother, Erza, Mira and all of the faces of my other friends. And most importantly…_

_His face appeared into my head subconsciously. Out of all the people why do I see his face?_

_I opened my eyes and saw Gray swimming towards me. He pulled me upward, holding onto me tightly, like my bones were about to crushed. It's strange that all I felt was coldness and with him added chill, but it was a pleasant one._

He was finally able to get the both of them to the breathing zone and Gray coughed water out of his system."Gahhh…L-Lucy, please I'm begging you to respond to me. Lucy!" Gray shouted breathlessly. He towed both of them to the edge of the drainage and examined her wrists, looking for a pulse. There he heard faint, but a living heartbeat.

"Lucy! Gray!" Erza called out. Gray turned around to see Erza's stricken face and looked back closely to Lucy's pale face. Deciding his next action.

"Look idiot….you can't just do this. Wake up." Gray leaned over and shared his warmth and his breath with the girl—inhaling and exhaling giving her oxygen. "Wake up Lucy! WAKE UP!" His lips touched hers again and again until she finally opened her eyes.

"Lucy…" Gray sighed in relief as he saw her chocolate-eyes. They were so full of life. Thinking that he almost lost this pained him.

Lucy started shivering, so Gray got hugged her closer, rubbing her skin hoping that the friction would do the trick. "Gray, you came to save me…why? After I kept on hurting you..." Lucy whispered miserably, remembering their fight earlier that morning. "Come on idiot….you think those kinds of attacks from you would make me hate you?" He smirked and Lucy started to cry. "H-Hey, why are you crying? Wait…where does it hurt? Which part?" Gray panicked and patted her forehead and every part of her that he could reach. And Lucy ensnared her arms around the boy's neck.

"I-I was just so scared! I thought I was done-for. I thought no one would come and I guess I'm just so happy you're here Gray! Thank….you." She cried and sniffled after every sentence. Gray was surprised by this, but relaxed and patted her head. "It's alright. It's all over. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again." Gray murmured soothing words as Lucy sat on him, and he rocked her gently, stroking her hair.

Erza joined them and crouched down to their level. "Lucy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Erza hugged the other girl.

"Erza…I'm fine. Don't look so sad now." She sighed. Gray left Lucy in Erza's care and confronted Juvia.

_Why am I feeling this way….something's changed? There's something about Gray that I haven't seen before. This feeling. At least now I understand what this is. Ever since that time at the apartment when we almost kissed and at the amusement park….those feelings were the most important. I like Gray. And I can't just deny that anymore._

"What's wrong Luce? Caught a fever?" Erza bumped her fore-head with hers. "It's nothing…" Lucy answered too quickly.

"Erza-san! It's good you finally saved Lucy." Mira wailed while hugging both girls at the same time.

Gray stood in front of the girl staring intensely back at her."Look I don't expect you to forgive me for avoiding you. And I really have no intention of hurting you. Hurt me if you like….but please-don't hurt Lucy." Gray kneeled in front of Juvia and begged.

"G-Gray-sama…for you to beg for the likes of that girl….she's that important to you?" Juvia cried.

"I'm sorry Juvia."

"What were you thinking Juvia? You caused too much trouble!" Jellal shouted at her.

"I know it's my fault! Forgive me!"

"Enough Jellal…we've made our point." Gray exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

Jellal shifted his attention on his friend. "But Gray! This is too much! She almost got everyone here killed. "He said in exasperation.

"Cut it out! We have to make sure that this machine never moves everrr!" And oh-so-sweet Erza took out the Katana-sword which was enraped—revealing a real sharp-sword within it. She took a few blows and swing her sword towards the machine as it fell in the drainage. There was silence and sweet victory from the red-head.

"That was eas—" And suddenly the place shook, trembling.

"W-what's happening?!" Gray and Jellal chorused.

"Well since the chokey fell in the drainage…it must have fallen with too much force broke the casket and since the drainage was the only thing keeping this castle together….now it's falling apart!" Juvia cried.

"WHAT?!" Everyone chorused.

"Nice going miss-swinging-too-much-sword." Gray pointed out.

"I was just trying to destroy the damn thing! Don't blame me." Erza growled.

"We should evacuate before we get stuck in here!" Jellal dismissed. Gray pulled Lucy up and aided her out to safety and then Lucy realized that Juvia was unmoving from her spot.

"Juvia-chan! Let's go!" Lucy held out her hand for the taking.

"Juvia deserves this as punishment for my wrong-doings! I accept this."

Lucy let out an incredulous look. "Don't be stupid! So what if you messed up? You still haven't apologized to me yet! You won't have the right punishment you truly deserve! Live if you want to face the consequences of your guilt. It's nice to live. Don't just waste it. Come on!" Lucy reached out closer.

Erza returned to give them an overpowering fright glare. "Hurry up guys! Our exit is almost closing in on us!" Erza shouted.

"Juvia-chan!" Lucy urged, and Juvia reached out to take her hand and all of them running towards the exit, reaching it before it was blocked by the collapsing castle. Everyone was finally able to breathe in relief, as safety was in the air and with everyone gasping.

"Woot! We're all still alive!" Mira spoke and danced around and hugs Lucy in consolation.

"You alright?" Gray asked Lucy. "I am." She replied, taking his welcoming hand to straighten herself up.

Juvia stares at them and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked.

"Nothing much. Gray-sama, Lucy-chan—I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. I am truly sorry." Juvia bows down her head, and her sincerity was granted.

"It's alright Juvia….no hard feelings." Lucy smiled friendly at the girl and extended out her free hand which Juvia took graciously.

"I'm glad."

"Eh?"

"I'm so happy that Gray-sama has someone like you Lucy-san. You're very kind." Juvia stated. This shocked Lucy and she reached out for the other girl's hands."Juvia-chan. Can we start over? I hope we can be friends!" Lucy grinned at her and they felt unaffectedly about all that has dawned on them.

"Juvia….will like that very much! I have something to say." Juvia cleared her throat. "You're lucky he cares for you so much!" Juvia leaned in to whisper in Lucy's ear.

"Whaaat?" Lucy blushed, saying the words longer than necessary to prolong the moment.

"What did she whisper?" Gray asked.

"NOTHING!" Lucy dismissed, waving her hands in panicky-mode, which got Gray even more dubious then before.

"Then why are you blushing?! That's absurd." Gray reached out to move her hands away from her face, which made her even more conscious of him, accidentally slapping him due to adrenaline rush. "Ouch!" Gray complains while rubbing his sour cheek.

"Mind your own business!" Lucy snapped back, but hiding a smile.

"Really, now." His eyebrows narrows and it makes him look younger.

_How can I possibly have the time to hate on Juvia or even to be traumatized after these events when something miraculous happened? I will never be afraid again. As long as he's beside me I'll be fine. I finally know how fun it is to be in love._

"You're looking at me funny-" Gray spoke to her-getting her back to reality.

"Nothing." Lucy raised her arms in the air and felt the summer breeze and the relaxing touch of the air around her skin. The sun was setting and made the place a beautiful taint of orange. They were up the hill and the view was great. This was something she wouldn't let go. This was priceless.

"Ohh guys! Guess who just got together?" Mira's teasing voice erupted.

"Hmm?" Lucy craned her neck curiously, seeking out the answer from feeling the vibes she could distinguish.

Mira winked knowingly at the blonde. "Jellal and Erza are officially a couple! So kawaiiii!" She smiled lusciously, as Erza ran around slashing her katana sword right at the girl while Jellal stood at the corner with a satisfied expression.

"Really? Congrats Erza! I always knew you had a thing for him." Lucy joined in the teasing.

"Not you too Luce!" Erza shrieked.

"Well, it was about time." Gray nodded. "I thought the one Jellal liked was-"

"Who? Who does he like?" Erza sauntered forward, releasing a scary aura which sent chills down Gray's spine.

"No one ma'am." He sweat dropped.

"We should get home. I'm tired." Mira yawned, much to everyone's dismay.

"Okay, but Juvia…come with me you'll have to explain this to the authorities. Although I promise I'll be there with you." Jellal pointed at the collapsed castle. "Juvia understands." She mumbles while bowing to no extent.

"We should get home too." Gray decides.

Erza dismisses her friend's troubles and announces willingly, "And I need a bath!" Tucking her long hair behind her ears, since it started to flip uncontrollably.

"Ahhh….NOOOO!" Lucy screamed that sent the crowd into a fiasco.

"What's wrong Luce?" Erza grilled.

"I just remembered!" She cried, covering her face. "What is it?" Erza asks again.

"Gray-kun he…did...mouth resuscitation to me right?" Everyone started to give a dark look at Gray.

"I didn't mean to! I mean it was necessary!" Gray clarified. "It's not like I was some perv…."

"Sorry, I just got a bit….conscious." Lucy reddened and ran dismissively down the hill.

"Hahaha…Lucy-chan is so cute!" Mira concludes with a grin.

* * *

"I'll be sleeping here tonight if you don't mind?" Erza called out to Lucy who was in the shower. Everyone was able to go home safely, even though all of them were tired, they were still in one piece, and that was satisfactory as to Lucy's liking.

"Sure!" She shouted back. As she cleaned herself up, she couldn't help but recall all the occurrences that took place just in that same particular day. Showering know seemed like normal after going through all of those-and especially since she finally realized her feelings for Gray. "Gahhh! It's no good thinking about him at a time like this!" She squealed while splashing water to her face. After changing into her pj's, Lucy found her friend sprawled out on the sofa.

"Erzaaa! At least take a shower!" She shook her friend, a futile attempt seeing she was passed out.

"Gee! And to think she wanted a shower!" Lucy sweat-dropped, giving in and pulled the covers on her friend's body- when someone touched her shoulder.

There was static and she trashed out "HIYAAAA!" Lucy screams, punching out blindly.

"Owww! Cut it out goldilocks!" Gray cursed.

"Gray-kun! I'm sorry I thought it was some pervert."

"P-PERVERT?" Gray's voice sent chills on her body. "About the CPR thing…I'm really sorry about that. If it was your first time…I'd feel so bad." He mumbled.

"Well, never mind that! Just don't remind me already. Is there something you need Gray-kun?"

Gray fished his pockets attentively and had a mortified expression on his face. "Right…I just wanted to give this to you." He slanted her hand and placed the bracelet that her mom gave her on her 12th birthday on her palm.

Lucy was surprised from the prompt-contact but calmed herself down. "Wow! I thought I lost it." She cried in surprise, examining the charms.

"Well, I thought it was important to you so I was able to retrieve it just before the castle went berserk." He scoffed.

"Wait…you mean that's why I didn't notice you while I was urging Juvia to come with us?" Lucy asked.

"Most, probably. Anyway, get some sleep. This was a tiring day for all of us." Gray scarfed and patted her head on the way out.

"Un. Thanks, Gray-kun." Lucy whispered, a second late when Gray closed the door.

Gray opened his apartment door and switched the lights as he was almost ready to hit the sack. He had never felt so burned-out and feared he might have fatigue for the next couple of hours. He plopped down on his bed ready to sleep and as he lay there, he felt that something didn't feel right—something was off, and bothersome. With his last energy left, he willed his body to stand and he rushed to the dining room. Almost fainting as he saw two figures, silhouettes cascading shadows over the lamp's provided light and they were comfortably sitting on the chairs.

Gray couldn't keep up with the pretense and spoke up. "M-Mom? What are you doing here? And why is Natsu look like he's seen a ghost? "

"Oh, please…don't stop on our account. Weren't you getting ready to hit the sack?" His mom's voice was composed at least, but noted that that she wasn't here to check up on her son or for a friendly visit. She looked like she was prepared for instigation.

* * *

**Okay, so guys how was chapter 9? Boring? Too much action?**

** Please, let me know! God bless to all of those who took their time to read my fanfic! xo**

**Well, anyway I'm so proud of myself since I updated so quick this time! *cries in amazement***

** I wasn't kidding when I said I'd update in a jiffy. Lmao. **


	10. Chapter 10: A cruel realization

**A/N: ** Hooray for all the reviews I got! \:D/ Thank you guys for all the reviews and messages you sent me! I feel so happy! And for those who asked what name I prefer? 'Ayaka-chan' or 'Nina-chan' is fine!

Responses for the reviews in chapter 9:

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421/Rin-chan: **You really think that I'm one of the most talented Filipino writers in ff? THANK YOU! *flattered* I really appreciate your compliment! And of course we can be friends! I would love that Rin-chan. :D

**Ichigoxcanashi **Yeah, I've come up with that line thanks to a good friend! Although I think I must have upset 'Gruvia' fans? *deepest apology* Thanks for the positive review!

**TinaPandaxoxo **I'm happy that my fanfic makes you feel that way! Yes, I intent to make it looong! *laughter* Yes, isn't that cute? GAHHHHH.

**Ljessicasoho5578 **You think so? I apologize if I didn't make up to your expectations. You followed me in ig? Okay, I'll definitely follow back Jessi-chan. ^^! And yes Juvia had a change of heart because Lucy is just too nice! And shee can be kawaiiii too.

**LucyFullbuster08 **YES! Finally after 932528945 years! *lol* I finally had the time to update! I'm really glad you can always show your support and makes me find my confidence to keep on going! ARIGATOU. ^_^ ! If you think that way I'll be even happier. Thank you for praying for my country! We are facing hardships but we will be fine soon. Oh, and Loke had to be removed from the last chapter because I just didn't know what to do with him. *Forgive me* :c Thank you for comforting me!

**LucyxGray23 **Same here! I just l love spoilers. It's nice to wait and expect sometimes, but you can't just get rid of the feeling of wanting to know! :D Thank you for the review!

**WendyxMarvell **I think so too! Yes, I'll update as soon as I can. But please don't keep your hopes up with updating quickly. Gomenasai. Thanks for the review!

**GrayLuaddict **I'm glad that your laptop finally got fixed! And yes I also missed your cheery persona. XD It's not the same without you! Haha. Doon't worry if you don't review as long as you can read it. ^^! Yesss, I think I made Juvia waaaay too creepy here. And thank you for the heartfelt pm's you sent me! My heart goes out to you as well! THANK YOU! :D

**MissLucyFullbuster **Well everyone can be a badass, oh yeah~! Lmao. Thank youuu

**MayuriSakura12 **I think so too! Wahhhh ^^

**MademoiselleRED **Your wish is my command!

**1fairytaillover **kinda don't like juvia too lol

**x3m King12 **Already did! :D

**imadreamer7 **Thank you so much! :D

**CrimsonFeather24544 **you think so? :D thank youuuuuuuu!

* * *

_So this was what it felt like to be in love?_

_I have countless experience on which I ever 'liked' someone. In my current state I was being self-absorbed with reality and dream- Back at home; I really didn't understand what it felt like to be with the one you loved or even what to feel when you're with someone you're supposed to 'like.' I was asked out by a lot of good-looking guys and I'd go out with most of them. I thought that it was purely idiotic on how some of my friends would think that falling in love was the best part of a girl's life. I mean I heard that when a girl gets married, when she meets her 'one true love' and other couple of nonsense. But now I think that just by being with the one you love-is the source of happiness that someone can find from someone else. _

_I Lucy Heartfilia, who always made fun of my friend Erza Scarlet's relationship, have come to realize that crazy stuff happens when you do find the 'one.'_

_The moment that Gray came to save me from almost drowning-into the abyss of darkness, his voice made me glad, that voice that called out my name so tender. I can even imagine him saying it….whispering it to my ear-_

"LUUUCYY! Lucy Heartfilia! Wake up or I'll tickle you to death!" Lucy woke up with her best friend Erza, who currently was crouching down all fours on her bed simply is disturbing her sleep and her good dream.

"Erzaaa! You know I have a weak spot there!" Lucy giggles, as Erza reaches for sides. "Cut it out!"

"Sorry, babes…had to wake you up."

"And why would you wake me up? It's too early—" Lucy, moaned weakly, placing her alarm clock neatly, near the lampshade after scowling at it. Beside the lampshade, laid a photo frame which contained a picture of Lucy and Erza who were full of smiles.

"Well, it's because you've been sleep talking?"

"Oh, I see….wait sleep talking?! What have I been saying?" Lucy demanded, anxiously ruffling her hair out of her face.

Erza stood up and bounced on the bed. "That you love me and you want to accompany for shopping girl!" She stated, winking admirably.

"Yeah, right….I'm sleeping in." Lucy muttered, after giving her friend an annoyed glare.

"Okay, I really don't need you to come with me but…I just thought that you'd be lonely here." She sighed while lying beside her distraught friend.

"Thanks for the thought…but I'll pass. I just want to rest." Lucy murmured, almost being taken in by the dream world again, almost barely hearing anything.

"Fine, but we'll have guests later! That's why I'm currently shopping for foods and drinks. Is it okay to party here?" Erza called out, hurryingly wearing her heels expertly.

"Mmmm…" Lucy replied, not really hearing anything her friend said. She was completely succumbed back into her dreamland.

Erza secretly brought Lucy's credit card—knowing that she'll have to buy loads of and stashes of alcohol-beverage kind. _Sorry for using your atm card babes! But what are friends for right? Grrr, that Mira! I told her to meet me here 8:00! It's already 8:30 and she hasn't shown up. I should have taken her number._

Erza was platonically known for being the hottest girl back in her high school. She just graduated-and was set off for college. She could be a trustworthy friend, but she wasn't labeled as the most popular girl of her batch for nothing. She was half-badass and half-angel. So the badass won over and she indeed was able to get her friend's atm card. She's got a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

"I wonder if I should buy the reddish one or-"

"Well if it isn't Jellal's newest girlfriend."

Erza dropped the meat she was peering to intently, shaken by the voice who greeted her.

"Mr. Playboy…finished helping your brother with whatever he wanted you for?" Erza smirked.

"Well, obviously. I heard I missed quite the fun…a pity." Loke scoffed, analyzing Erza's every movement. Erza who realized this threw the meat at his direction.

"What do you want?"

"Come with me. It's better for you to see then to hear. I'm not really a man of words." He explained.

"I know cause you prefer to do it in bed already? Cut the conversation level? Pathetic." Loke laughed it off, but gave her serious look. "Just come…you'll be interested in this."

* * *

It has been nearly an hour since Erza left the apartment. Lucy slapped herself awake even though her body was screaming for her to lie down. She was unbelievably worn-off. Her body was stiff and sore. After washing her face, she changed into decent clothes and made breakfast for herself. Willing herself to move around, so that she won't fall asleep. Lucy was in the middle of cleaning when a certain pink paper caught her attention plastered on her mirror, taking the paper and read the content.

_Hey, babes! _

_I borrowed your atm card! I wonder if that's alright? Sorry, _

_for not asking permission and just taking it. I know you love me anyways._

_Love, Erza xoxo_

"Shit!" Lucy cursed after reading the note. She hurried over to her secret compartment- and to no surprise was the missing atm card she brought over, the purse that held it for quite a while was opened and stacked in the corner of the compartment. She brought in case she'd need it for emergency. "I'm gonna kill her!" She screamed while furiously banging the drawer. She screamed when she felt her arm ache all over again. It was harshly hit my one of the monkey-guard's and was swollen since yesterday. She didn't have the need to take it seriously. Ignoring the pain, took off to her bedroom in search of her stuff.

"How did she even manage to find it? Ugh! I'll be in trouble if she uses it. My mom would probably have the banks all over the place checked if I purchased money from that card!" Lucy picked up her cardigan, wrapping it hastily over her body and locked her apartment door-all in a minute. She almost lost her balance over some pots lying outside her door, when she saw a girl with a troubled look, standing idly outside Gray's apartment door.

_What is she doing there? Could she be Gray's friend?_

Lucy sighed and tapped the girl's petite shoulder. "Umm….do you need anything there miss?" The girl had silvery-white hair and when she met her gaze, had the most beautiful blue-orbed eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, but I was just looking for Heartfilia, Lucy-san's place. Do you know which is it? I forgot the room number you see…" She smiled while clutching at her skirt.

"Oh, well I guess I do know since I own that name." Lucy smiled back. "What do you want from me?"

Her face changed from shock to chagrin as she pointed her finger at the other girl. "You're Lucy-san?! Oh, forgive me…I am Lisanna Strauss. Mira-ne's younger sister." She introduced herself and bowed.

"Hello, Lisanna. You can just call me Lucy and oowww…." Lucy moaned quietly as her swollen arm started bothering her again, seemingly the pain reached her shoulder and she reached over to squeeze it, hoping the pain would subside.

"Oh, that can't be good! Mira-ne did say that you were injured so she told me to bring these over." She explained showing the contents of the plastic bag she was carrying.

"Oh no need Lisanna! I appreciate the concern and you coming all the way here but….I really need to go somewhere…pretty important too." Lucy panicked remembering she had to go after Erza.

"Well, okay…but at least let me put some pain reliever?" She suggested.

"Oh, that won't be necessary! Let's goo….." Lucy wailed as the other girl poked her arm. "What did you do that for?!" She cried out.

"Gomenasai! It's just that you're so stubborn! Please, let me apply some medicine Lucy-san." She insisted while giggling back at her.

_Okay, better thank Lisanna that she got me preoccupied or you're dead meat Erza._

"Well, okay…if you insist." Lucy muttered, directing the peculiar girl inside her apartment. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Lucy sat down beside the girl who had taken her first-aid kit out and placed it on the table.

"Breathe comfortably and I'll start applying the ointment." She instructed and started to gently pat the wounded part. "Gee, you really had a rough day yesterday huh? My sister couldn't shut up about it." She added conversationally.

"Well, yeah…I guess she told you everything?"

"Yes, she did. Here drink this." Lisanna handed over some green liquid that Lucy didn't even bother asking about and drank it straight-up. They were quiet for a while and Lisanna started placing the bandages on her arm. "There that should do the trick!" She smiled proudly at her work.

"Thank you Lisanna! It hardly stings anymore. I didn't know Mirajane had such a dependable sister." Lucy complemented adding a wink.

"Oh, I'm not that dependable…" She laughed.

"Well, why did Mirajane send you here? Wouldn't it be rational to go here herself?" Lisanna stared at her innocently. "Not that I mind you coming here, of course!"

"Oh, well she said that she was going shopping with some friend…the name…right some girl named Erza!" She spoke up and drank her tea. _That Erza! One thing was to get my atm card but to actually shop with Mirajane? What are they up to?!_

"Lucy, do you mind if I use you bathroom?" She asked, bowing politely. "Sure! It's the one on the left."

Lucy was left there all alone and she started examining her bandaged wound. _I wonder if Gray is still asleep or awake? Should I text him? I might just bother him._

She was broken off her thoughts when Lisanna's phone started vibrating. "Lisanna! I think you have a new message." Lucy waited for a response and curiously peeked into the screen.

_Hey, Liz_

_Sorry, I couldn't reply to your texts last night!_

_I'll make it up to you. Love ya!_

_-Natsu_

Lucy started getting self-conscious after reading the text-message and Lisanna appeared. "Look Lisanna…I'm sorry I kinda checked your phone and…"

"It's alright Luce…I don't mind!" She reassured Lucy with a smile and after reading the text, she blushed and giggled, much to Lucy's dismay.

Lucy laughed at the other girl's expression. "Umm…so are you Natsu dating?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah! We've been dating since last year. So you know Natsu huh?"

"Yes, I do." _I wonder how it feels like to have the guy you like text you and tell them that they love you? _Lucy thought to herself as Gray entered her thoughts.

* * *

"What are you looking all happy and giddy there for?" Gray demanded as he has been looking at his friend who's been making disgusting expressions for the last thirty minutes.

"Well, for one…your mother's calmed down and Lisanna has forgiven me for leaving her last night!" Natsu exclaimed theatrically.

"What a friend you are…just telling my mother all of my secrets. You could have just given her my diary…it would have contain a lot more secrets." Gray replied coldly at his friend.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Like I said Jellal dropped me off to the Café where Liz was…and I couldn't lie to liz, so I told her all about what's been happening lately. Loke was there too and he needed an update so I began talking… and that was when your mom overheard us! You should have seen her face. It was like the devil itself bringing down the wrath of hell on the three of us!" Natsu explained, holding on to his phone cowering in fear.

"It's because you're an idiot. What kind of fool would gossip at the Café which is full of people?" Gray snapped back.

"But…the Café that time consisted of only me, liz and Loke. Oh, and Gildarts that time." Natsu reason out.

"Of course idiot! But at least she wasn't that mad. I was expecting her to kill me on the spot. It's a miracle that she took things quite lightly." Gray noted, remembering last night's events.

_Gray couldn't keep up with the pretense and spoke up. "M-Mom? What are you doing here? And why is Natsu look like he's seen a ghost? "_

"_Oh, I think you know better than we do. Is there something you want to explain to your mother Gray?" She simply asked. Her voice was contained but her eyes stared at him with absolute anger._

"_I'm sorry man! I told your mom everything about Lucy! I didn't mean to I-"_

"_Natsu…..do not speak not unless you are spoken to!" Ur spatted at him menacingly and poor Natsu lost consciousness after cowering in fear. Gray shook his head in disbelief and breathed deeply._

"_Mom…I know it's wrong that I hid her. I don't expect you or Aunt Layla to forgive me. What I did was unforgivable." Moment of silence passed throughout the room and Ur stood up._

"_My precious son…" Ur whispered and her knees gave in, as she knelt down._

"_Mom? Are you fine?" Gray advanced and crouched on his knees._

"_How could you?! Is that the way I nurtured you?! Is that how I brought you up? To lie to me?! What would your father think?" Ur cried dramatically._

"_Mom you're too melodramatic. And don't talk like I'm some plant that you took care of…what's with 'nurture?'" _

"_As Layla's trusted friend…I should give you hell! But…I'm also your mother and for whatever reason you did…I believe you did it for a good reason, Gray. I know so because you are my son." Ur wiped her tears and hugged her son._

"_You're not mad?" Gray asked, returning her hug._

"_No, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in you." Ur broke off the hug, giving him the glare._

"_I'm sorry. Please, give me some time…I'll give Lucy back to Aunt Layla for sure, but not now." Gray mumbled._

"_Does Lucy know that you're my son?" Gray caught his breath and remained silent. "No."_

"_I see. Natsu did tell me that you're hiding under the name Gray Fernandez?" Ur raised her left eyebrow._

"_Mom, I swear I'll tell her myself. I'll confess to her that I'm Gray Fullbuster. Some more time." He pleaded. "I understand. But you have to do it soon Gray. I can't bear lying to Layla. She's my closest friend. And it's good that you confess yourself. Be a man and fix this." Ur stated roughly._

"_Thank you." Gray sighed._

"_And as punishment….promise me you'll attend every class once school starts. Together with Loke and Natsu. I don't care how smart you are Gray…you will go to school even if you know the lesson already. That's final."_

"_Okay, mom."_

"_I have to go back because your Aunt Layla hasn't been feeling well lately. Get some sleep. I'll know if you don't attend classes Gray Fullbuster." Ur left with one last sharp look and Gray passed out on the floor, too tired to even walk to his bedroom._

"I said I'm really sorry man." Natsu pleaded silently.

"Whatever. Thanks to you I'll be attending classes now. Too boring." Gray imagines the worst case scenario as he attends school.

"Anyway, it's too boring…let's go over to Lucy's! She just a door away!" Natsu said happily. _It's a good thing Lucy didn't hear mom last night…or the fact that mom didn't know Lucy's at the next door….or did mom know?_

* * *

"Awww, you and Natsu are the couple." Lucy praised Lisanna as the other girl showed her pictures of her and Natsu's rendevouz.

"You think so? Well, I do think so too!" Lisanna giggles. The both of them were in the middle of telling each other stories about the guys they dated when in the nick of time the doorbell rang—

"I better get that." Lucy announced.

"I'll be here." Lisanna replied, preoccupied with her phone. Lucy hastily hurried over to the door and peeked outside, revealing a happy-go-lucky Natsu and the boy she can't get her mind off.

"Hey, Luce! We came to hang out! How are you?" Natsu grinned back at her and invited himself inside—automatically heading over to the kitchen.

"Oh, h-hey Gray…morning…" Lucy absent-mindedly flatted her hair, making sure her hair wasn't a mess.

Gray hesitated and flicked a finger on her forehead. "Morning." He greeted and pushed past the blonde.

"Hey, LUCE! Where's the ketchup?!" Natsu called out.

"You have visitors Lucy-san?" Lisanna appeared at the same time. "Natsu-kuuun? What are you doing here?" Natsu was in the middle of swallowing a whole burger and when he realized his girlfriend was there, he choked and Lisanna raced over to pat his back. Lucy grimaced and offered him a glass of water.

"Lis! Didn't know you were here." Natsu spitted out after calming himself down.

"Same here…I was asked by nee-chan to visit Lucy and give her some medicine-"

"Medicine? Are you hurt?" Gray who had been keeping to himself reached out searching Lucy head to toe for any wounds.

"I-I'm fine Gray. It was just a fracture in my arm. But it's all good, see?" Lucy reassured him, raising her arm, the moment she did so she felt a pain rising up her arm. "Ouch…" She cursed silently.

Gray sighed and took off to the kitchen, returning with an ice pack he pressed on to Lucy's arm. "You shouldn't hide this kind of stuff. If it hurts just say it so we can do something about it at least." He implemented.

Lisanna remembered the guy that Lucy was telling her when they were talking and assumed it was Gray. Lucy had said that she started to recently like this guy who was always there for her when she needed him. Lisanna contentedly admired both of them from the sidelines. _Could it be Gray-kun that Lucy was mentioning? They look cute together!_

Lucy was immobile letting Gray mend her wounds as she considered themselves too close to each other.

"Hey, Lis I'm really sorry about yesterday, okay?" Natsu apologized taking her hands with his.

"I already forgave you." She smiled back when her phone started ringing. "Hello? Yes, I'm here with Lucy-san…oh and Natsu and Gray are here as well. Really? Well, okiee dokiee." Lisanna hang up and cleared her throat.

"Hey, guys sorry to ruin your moment, but Mira-nee invited us over to the Café so you can meet Freed onii-chan." Lisanna said the news as calmly as she could, batting her eyelashes even. "Is it a bad time?" Lisanna asked after a moment of silence dragged on.

"Oh no…sure I can. I'd like that." Lucy answered, moving away from the raven-haired boy.

"Well, thanks! Why don't we go now?" Lucy nodded encouragingly as the two boys wandered off, both chained into silence. Lisanna offered to take them to the café with her Porsche, a yellow car with an ostentatious top. Gray declined and preferred to drive his own car which ended up with Lucy cramping over with Natsu at the backseat.

After a few minutes of driving, Lucy bombarded Natsu with questions. "Hey, Natsu…what's up with Gray? He hasn't been acting himself. Did something happen?"

"H-huh? How should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?" Natsu sweat-dropped instantly and looked the other way.

"Why are you hiding it from me Natsu?" Lusy persisted, pulling his arm.

"Dunno…umm…hey, gray! Put some music on!" Natsu retrieved his arm and leaned forward; away from hearing distance. Lucy pouted and let the topic go. As they arrived at the Café, which was usually full is surprisingly empty with the signs 'closed' on the front door.

"Well, the Café is closed. Why would Mirajane ask us to meet here?" Lucy asked the petite girl. "Well, we're going to the basement. That's where we'll be seeing them." Lisanna explained. Gray arrived shortly who was staring in space, totally detached from everybody else.

"Let's go then!" Lisanna pulled the blonde's arm and ran over inside the Café. Natsu and Gray followed behind and Lucy was enraptured as she recognized the door that she and Erza entered once. Lisanna, flipped the switch on revealing the lights as they quietly walked with Lisanna on the lead.

"Why would Mirajane stay here?" Lucy asked to no one in particular. Her question was answered when Lisanna opened the last door in the corner "What the-"and what Lucy saw firstly was an amazing place. Simply put aside-it looked like a night club. Glasses were hanging upside down and there were different shades of lights moving in several directions. But the reason she hesitatingly entered the room was everyone was there. Mirajane stood in the corner smiling, Jellal pouring some drinks and Lisanna pulled her inside.

"Babes! Finally someone has convinced you to get out of bed! Let's partyyy." Erza greeted her commendably.

"Erza! You! Where's my atm card? How could you just take it?" Lucy intoned harshly waving her hand for the card.

"Take a chill pill babes. Here's your card. And I did leave a letter right? It's for the party. I was originally gonna have the party in your apartment, but since everyone is here-" Erza smiled platonically. "I'll say sorry, but I'm not." She winked.

"And I'm sorry that you're not sorry." Lucy retorted.

"You can teach me a lesson later for being naughty later, but for now let's dance!" Erza pulled her mystified friend and decided to go with the flow. Everyone started to dance and just have fun. Mirajane pulled Lucy for a moment to introduce her to Freed her fiancée. Lucy's impression was that he was too serious for a guy who can get Mirajane-but beside that he was nice and Lucy can see he loved her. Lucy spotted Loke drinking while changing the music. Things got pretty hot when Natsu started showing his movements in dancing. He moved with the beat while Lisanna watched him with a blissful smile on her face.

Lucy was caught up with having fun with everyone that she didn't notice Gray who sat by himself in one of the lazy seats. His eyes closed, but was obviously still awake. Lucy started to approach him when she was stopped by Loke. "Let me talk to him princess." He winked and headed to his friend. Lucy felt uncertain and realized that the music was turned off. Everyone was at the point where they were just chilling out and talking. Lucy joined the girls who were sprawled on the couch and were just drinking and talking.

"Oh, hey babes! I was just telling them about something from our high school days." Erza said while scooting over to make some space for the blonde.

"So Lucy-chan! You were from Hargeon? It must be cool there. I hear only rich people get to stay in that city." Lisanna asked conversationally. Lucy took a quick gulp on her drink and smiled.

"Nahh, people can get in to if you have special cases and scholarship."

"Oh, but the real deal is the guys there! They are so hoooot." Erza emphasized the last word seducingly and Mirajane made cooing sounds at the girl.

"But you have Jellal-kun already Erza. Why did you agree to be his girl?" Mirajane asked profusedly.

"I guess I was able to just find the right one here."Erza muttered. By the looks of Erza's condition, she was a little drunk and was slightly wobbling as she stood up to get some refill's.

"So is it your first time here in Magnolia, Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmm…no, not really. I've been here six years ago."

"Really? So I guess you must have missed this city to have come back?" Lisanna asked promptly.

"Well, I like the city now. It was a really bad experience six years ago." Lucy admitted, frowning at the memories that were coming back to her bit by bit.

"How frank of you! Why what made you have such a bad experience here?"

"Well, typically it's that monkey's fault!" Lucy sneered, getting a glimpse of her memories, thinking about them speculatively. "There was this boy in my memories, he's really annoying."

"A boy? What did he do?" Everyone at that point had their attention on Lucy. Even the boys sat closer to hear the story. Loke, Natsu and Gray remained resilient despite the topic.

"Well, this boy was crazy! He has ADHD I swear to God. I was just taking a walk one day and peeked into a well, when he suddenly pushed me! Like can you believe that? He's a jerk." Lucy spatted every word with menace when Gray who couldn't contain it any longer defended himself.

Gray made his way towards the crowd that gathered around the blonde. "How could you be so sure that he was trying to kill you?" He clenched his fists, refraining from losing his cool.

"Well, because I almost fell? Seriously that creep!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you were trying to kill yourself and he just wanted to save you?" Gray reasoned out.

"Of course not! No one in the right mind would push a defenseless girl." Everyone in the room looked from Lucy to Gray who were in the middle of fighting, almost like they were watching tennis, anticipating counter-attacks from both sides.

"So it was the guys fault that you almost died?" Lisanna clarified, breaking the argument.

"I'm positive." Lucy replied quickly. Gray wanted to lose his cool at the very moment, but had been smart enough to walk away instead, sitting back at the couch, frowning ethically.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"Lucyyy! I want you to meet someone!" Erza called out, who was holding a hand of a little girl and had a sloppy grin on her face. Lucy removed all thoughts from Gray and approached her friend.

"What up?" The little girl shied away, and hid behind Erza.  
"Wendy-chan, don't be shy! She's my best friend and she's really nice." Erza crouched down levelly with the girl and smoothed her hair. The little girl faced front which revealed dark-brown eyes with long and silky-smooth hair. Lucy has already noticed this girl ever since she entered the room but paid no attention thinking she's one of the guests Erza invited, but looking closely she was clearly underage.

"Hello, Wendy-chan! I'm Lucy. You're so cute!"

"H-Hello, Lucy-ne. I'm Wendy Fernandes." After introducing herself, she put both of her hands on each side of Lucy's face and turned around to whisper something to Erza.

"Oh, why don't you ask her?" Erza told Wendy, nudging her encouragingly.

"What is it Wendy-chan?"

"I need to make an announcement!" She screamed delicately.

"I see you've met my little sister Lucy." Jellal approached us who put his arms around Erza's waist, hugging her close.

"I already introduced her. She wants to make an announcement tho." Erza replied back, putting her hands flirtingly at Jellal's neck.

"What for?" He asked expressionlessly.

"Be surprised." Erza teased after giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Everyone! Wendy-chan has to say something!"

"Jellal onii-chan! I want to make everyone here my family! Can everyone please cooperate?" Wendy called out as loud as she could, tapping her foot nervously.

"I'm okay with it." Lucy answered, feeling admiration from the brave front she put up with.

"Sounds kinda fun! Count me in too!" Natsu laughed, standing up to stay beside Lucy. Everyone vigorously nodded their heads and Jellal sighed at the corner in defeat.

"Okay! So Loke onii-chan! You will be my uncle! You know the one who gets to give me money and carry my stuff." Wendy pointed to Loke cheerfully.

"What?! That's bullsh-" Loke stopped midsentence when Erza pinched his back. "That's cool!" He laughed faintly. _That's a butler's job! A butler! _Loke yelled inside his head.

"Hahaha! Hello Uncle Loke." Natsu teased devilishly at his friend who punched him playfully back.

"Then, Freed and Lisanna will be my grand-parents! Mirajane will be the auntie who's good In cooking!" She announced. This earned groans and silent protests.

"Of course Natsu oni-chan will be my pet dog!"

"Whyyy?!" Natsu who was taken by surprise cried dramatically at his girlfriend's shoulder. Throwing death glares at the said brat.

"And the most important would be my parents! My father would be Gray-kun." Gray who continued to sulk in one corner, raised his head curiously waiting for the mother's part. Lucy crossed her fingers, hoping she would be the role 'mother' to be partners with Gray.

"And the mother will be Erza!" Gray and Erza instantly looked at each other in complete horror. Lucy smiled despite the results and giggled. "You guys are happily married! A marriage that will last a long time." Wendy pulled Erza towards Gray. The moment Wendy was out of ear-shot both murmured _'A marriage headed for divorce.'_

"What does that make of me?" Lucy asked the little girl.

"You will be my big sister! I ALWAYS wanted to have one!"

"Wendy that's quite enough! Everyone I'm sorry for my sister causing problems." Jellal intervened, bowing his head.

"Come on oni-chan! I never get my fun!" Wendy argued.

"Wendy, listen to me I—"

"It's alright Jellal-kun! It's just a bit of role-playing how bad could it be." Lucy defended Wendy and reassured him with a big smile.

"O-Okay, if you insist. Thank You Lucy."

"Yayy Lucy ne-chan defended me from the evil oni-chan!" She said gleefully and pranced into Lucy's arms.

Three hours has passed and everyone had just been drinking and playing games to past the time. After a while, time passed and everyone has already agreed to the role playing. The little girl-Wendy was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's already getting late." Mira noted, looking at the wall-clock.

"Well, that's not right! We can't let this day end without playing truth or dare! It's like the spirit of parties back at home. Right, Luce?" Erza suggested, manpowering the crowd. She slightly lost her footing but regained her balance perfectly. Another force to be reckoned with.

"Yah! Are you already drunk!" Lucy reprimanded her friend which she ignored completely, looking at Jellal for help. He remained resilent and smirked to himself.

Erza, took the empty wine bottle and spinned towards that circle created by everyone.

"This is fun! I choose dare!" Mira, exclaimed excitedly.

Erza, smiled deviously and motioned the other girl to come near her. "I want you to go to Loke and carry him around the room."

"WHAT KIND OF DARE IS THAT?!" Loke, complained.

"The lovely Erza's dare. Only a real man can actually take it. I understand." Erza, grimaced.

"Don't worry, Loke! I can carry you for sure!" Mira, insisted. After doing a lot of dares which consisted of Natsu drinking while carrying Lisanna which made the girl beet-red and another ridiculous dare of Jellal, taking off his clothes showing off his abs and dancing ballet etc.

"Okay, it's time for truth! Enough of the dare! The dares' are way ridiculous." Natsu, complained.

"Agreed. Let's go for truth." The bottle ended up pointing at the blonde who throughout the game was speculating quietly from the sidelines.

"Ohhh babes! Your turn!" Lucy, took a deep breath and waited for her question.

"Tell us which of all the boys in the room do you think is the most handsome and why would you date him?" Mira counter-attacked the still thinking red-head.

"W-what?" Lucy, blushed. Gray and all the other boys waited for her answer curiously. "This question is a bit….." And at the nick of time the bartender came and dismissed the teenagers since it was already past the limited time for booking the named place. Lucy, breathed and sighed in relief of having been saved from answering the embarrassing question.

"Tonight was fun! I'll be going ahead with Lisanna then. Night guys!" Mira, called off promptously. Followed by Loke and Natsu.

"I guess I'll leave now. See you tomorrow." Jellal kissed Erza goodbye and smiled at the blossoming couple *ehem lucy and gray*

"Babes, can I just sleep at your place? I'm way too tired to go home now."

The remaining group made their way to the apartment and Gray had the red-head on his back since the petite blonde couldn't quite carry her friend. Lucy, helped her friend walk and tucked her friend to sleep at her bed. After making sure that everything was settled, she faced the boy behind her who kept quiet at that time. "Thanks, for carrying her all the way here, Gray." Lucy, called out nervously.

"Sure, no problem." Gray, remained statued there, staring at the blonde with peering eyes that seemed like it would burn her whole being. Getting self-conscious, the blonde cleared her throat and fidgeted with her skirt.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy, asked.

"None…" Gray, trailed off. Lucy, remembered the past events where he lost his cool awhile ago when she was telling her story about her previous encounter six years ago about the boy who pushed her in the well. _Well it was weird….why did Gray lose his cool like that? It isn't like he has anything to do with that person._

"Gray, if there's anything I can do for you…say it." Lucy, appealed to the reposed boy at the moment. After a few minutes of not answering, Lucy lost her patience and stalked towards the exit, but was stopped by a strong hand grasping her waist.

"You can't do anything for me…but I do have a question."

"What is it?" She asked, holding on to the arm around her waist.

"That question Mira asked….who would you have picked." He asked slowly. Lucy, felt herself falter at his grasp of words and hesitated before answering.

"Who knows?" Lucy, smirked in the darkness, feeling victorious for being asked such a question.

"I won't let you go until you answer you know."

"Whaa-at?" Lucy, blushed as the boy tightened his hold on her and his other hand trickled slowly up her neck, sending shivers and pleasure on her skin. "I guess I might have said your name?" Lucy meant to answer but it came out as a question.

"Very good." Gray, scoffed and left the girl bewildered craving for more skin.

"Why were you so intent on knowing?" Lucy, ran after him.

"Because, I knew I was the most handsome guy in the room. Just making sure if you have the right choice." Winking at the blonde and heading straight towards the door. Lucy, giggled at his answer.

"So conceited." She whispered to herself as she watched the silhouette of the departing boy. "Why did I have to like someone like you?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for updating soooo late! Forgive me! **** I have been waaaay busy with studies which I know I'm failing. *slapping myself* Please, support the new fanfic of course GRAYLU that I'm going to post sometime this week. Thank you for the endless support and for those continued waiting for a slowpoke like me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Complicated Relationships

A/N:

**PotentPower95****: **It is Freed! I mentioned it in the last chapter. ^^ Gray was just being rough like any boy kid would be lol

**fairytaillover416****: **Thank you, for reading my story then! Your prayers will me good and make me more inspired in writing! ;)

**UniPegSama: **Sorry, for taking time!

**pucchan23****: **Thank you for such cheerful words! I'm not yet sure if I'm about to end it or not, but I promise to spread more GraLu love.

**MademoiselleRED****: **True that! And rest assured that there will be more drama in the next chapters! I love that kick also. XD

**Fairytailaddict21: **Hopefully soon! Thank You, for thinking that this chapter is kawaiii! Yes, you are free to call me that, I'd actually love that! ^^ Gray, is in a bit of mess as he's not sure when to confess seing as how our blonde dislikes the Gray from the past.

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421****: ** Well said! Cause Gray is FREAKING HOT! XD I appreciate the CAPS LOCK EFFORT ^^ Thank you thinking so! PEOPLE LIKE YOU INSPIRE TO BE SO.

**gralu4ever****: **Forgive me for updating almost a year late. I appreciate all the personal messages you've sent me and have inspired me to continue on.

**vampirempress****: **Well, he really is hilarious. XD I agree

**iMary7**: I feel touched as to how you liked it so far-but I hope you still get enough sleep! Even I am very excited! ^^

**Lucyheartfilla****: **Yes, sorry for making you anticipate like that! Read as much as you want and thank you for supporting me! :D

**R&R**

* * *

_I would never have dared to imagine, even in my own wildest imagination that I would be standing here once again. It was like harkening back to the old days, a mere memory of the past, slowly bonding into my deepest mind. But I couldn't quite grasp it. WHAT WAS I SAYING JUST NOW…_

"Lucy? Hello….earth to Lucy?"

"W-What?"

"You've been spacing out like this ever since the party last week. What's gotten into you?" Her closest friend Erza pertained worryingly.

"It's just that…I can't help feeling like I've been here before, you know? Something tells me I have though. Perhaps, when I was still here before?" Tucking in the loose hair in her ear and bluntly asking the few last words to no one in particular.

Erza's confusion alternated quickly at one point, "Shit, no way! You weren't having an affair with Jellal years ago, were you? What kind of friend are you? Babes, I trusted you!" She accused hotly, staring at her friend who was lost for words for a moment.

Lucy, sweat-dropped and defended herself, "What the heck?! I haven't had any relationship in my life! I'm just reminding you that the last time I was here…I was freaking six years old! How can a six-year old girl be in a relationship?! You'd know if I had a boyfriend, because you're my best friend…gosh." The blonde ended while shaking her head in disbelief. This was one of Erza's qualities to overreact which makes the blonde nothing in comparison.

"Oh, of course!" Throwing her friend awkward but meaningful glances, "But, why would you think that you were here before?"

"I'm not sure…it just feels that way."

Erza, once again man-powered the blonde to this whole fiasco, well that's what the blonde would have called it at a time like this, forcing her to come all the way to her boyfriend's house to hang-out since he has been busy with helping his father out with work piling up at the Café. The blonde with nothing consequential to do, but mope around her apartment, was forced to go since Gray and his gang has been forced by his mother to work part-time somewhere he wouldn't partake neither share with her.

"Well, the neighborhood sure looks quite similar…maybe you and your mom visited an almost same-looking house?" Erza, asked self-assuring her friend.

"Maybe…but what is taking Jellal so long? I told you to call him first, didn't I! It would be so awkward like this." Lucy, shivered trivially at having to deal with couples, when she herself didn't have one.

"I wanted to surprise him! I haven't seen him for a week except getting calls from him. I miss him so badly." Erza, sighed and let out a gloomy aura. Lucy, beamed at her friend and felt envious for her. Even if she's not with the one she loves she can worry about him freely and actually do something about it, because she has the right to do so. They were an official couple which everyone recognizes, and the blonde grudgingly thinks that they were perfect together. It made her sadder that her friend finally found someone who she can share her feelings with-not that she can't do that with her best friend Lucy, but it wasn't just the same. She can even bolt out of the blue to visit him when she misses him…unlike the blonde, who hasn't been in contact with the guy she preferably likes. She even bets that she was annoying, since she was deliberately ignored for the past few days as well. She didn't know is she was supposed to be flattered or unnerved by the way her friend assumed she could have whatever she wanted, even if what she wanted didn't belong to her in an actual point. There was no end to her once she gets her attention into something-always getting it in the end.

"There you go again!" Erza, called out once again, snapping her out of her dream world. "I took you out of the apartment, because it seemed like you would turn into a zombie with that depressing look. Creepy you know?" The scarlet haired teen made a face and shuddered theatrically for effects.

"Well, look who's talking? You're the one almost crying for being apart from Jellal-kun!" She teased lightly while poking her friend's arm, who in return just stared back at her. "What are you looking at?"

"That's it!"

"That's what?"

"Lately you have been depressed like the dead because you miss some guy! I'm sure about this. You were just as depressed as I was because of some man," Erza, deducted in confidence while slyly putting her arms around the blonde, "So, tell me…who's the lucky guy?"

"What are you talking about? That's nonsense." She mumbled quietly, feeling her insides curl up.

"The way you teased me too! It was like you were really bitter about something! Who's the guy babes? I'll help ya." She purred seductively just in time as the gates opened, revealing the cute little sister of Jellal.

Prying the red-head's hands away from her, "Wendy! Your timing is perfect. Where's Jellal?" Lucy, asked excitedly an attempt to turn the tables around.

Tint and cute Wendy shook her dress and smiled invitingly, "Hello, Lucy and Erza! My brother is currently not around. He just left this morning to work, sorry."

"Oh…. I see." Lucy, felt the crestfallen face of her friend emit an even bigger depressing aura at her back as she pulled the girl inside, "But you won't mind if we wait inside, right?"

"Of course not! You guys can play with me! Although, are you sure? I bet he's coming in really late." Wendy, threw them doubtful look yet a smug forming in the corner of her lips.

"It's fine! We have nothing to do around here anyways."

"Thank you, Lucy!" Erza, back-hugged her friend, clinging tightly in happiness and even the blonde can't resist feeling happy for her for a moment. _Oh well, since I don't have a love life…why not helping Erza's?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the five-star Café FairyTail, there was uproar as to who gets to clean the comfort rooms after every hour, an intense battle between the three close friends.

"Why do we have to clean that icky place where the customers shit?" Natsu, reasoned out, pouting in frustration.

Gray, pulled out a chair and sat oppositely, leaning his chin on the back of it, "I think you should do it." He clarified.

"Why me?! You got us into this mess anyways!" The pink salamander argued hotly, throwing a kick which the brunette avoided and shrugged his shoulders, "Because, seeing as you can't cook and the customers' needs a waiter pleasing to look at an-"

"And handsome, palatable, gorgeous, luscious, scrumptious...I can go on all day doing this." Loke, intervened and admired his face on the mirror, winking at himself which both of his friend's made a sour face on.

"As I was saying…. Since you can't do neither you ought to get stuck with the bathrooms. Loke, let's go." Gray, instructed and made his way to the changing rooms to wear the uniform.

"Good luck, man." Loke, called out to the pink haired boy who in the moment was begrudgingly grabbing the bathroom utensils.

"Don't you think we we're too harsh to Natsu?" Loke, confided in .

"He'll get over it."

Loke, stared at his friend who was undressing his shirt, replacing it with the uniform's and luminously did an open-and-shut prank as he embraced the brunette from the back and felt his skin, "Why so gloomy, mi amour?" Awarding him with a bruise landed firmly on his head.

_This guy….what's up with him? He's been so gloomy these past few days…wait…_

"Are you worried because of what your mom told you?" Gray, flinched at his words and just stood there, monotone pathetically depart from the world. "Am I right? You shouldn't let her bother you. She just acted rashly on the spot. You should also understand her, since she is Aunt Layla's friend, and it must've been hard for her to keep such a secret. Although, I'm not so keen with you keeping your real identity, I for one think you shouldn't ignore, Lucy." Loke reasoned out hitting all the sensitive spots of the situation as the brunette lightly punched his friend on the arm.

"Who said I was ignoring her? In fact, it's not like I think about her existence, what a joke."

"Then stop mopping around and talk to her!" Loke, hinted while pushing him away and headed swiftly towards the customers, leaving the perplexed brunette to his thoughts.

* * *

The house of magnanimous.

With a backdrop of neutral colors, earthy wooden floors and crisp white mosaic tiles, the clean-cut architectural bones of the three story-floor can shine through while the bold hues and quirky pieces inject personality and charm. Every single detail was fabulous, that's what the Fernandez's house seemed like.

"Oka-san!" Wendy, called out to the woman who just entered, interrupting their game of UNO cards. She was in her mid-thirties and very a beautiful woman with blue hair that transpired Jellal's and Wendy's.

"Hello, my darling daughter! How was your day?" Mrs. Fernandez took her daughter into a light embrace, smiling angelically to her, making the viewers smile at the loving picture.

"It wasn't so boring since I had two kind big sisters!"

"Hello, nice to meet you, Mrs. Fernandez." Lucy and Erza greeted politely.

"Why hello girls! Are you two having fun? I hope my little Wendy hasn't disturbed you?"

"Not at all! She's an angel." Erza, replied earnestly which earned her a grin from the little girl.

"Oka-san! She's the one I'm telling you…Erza-chan! Onii-chan's girlfriend, while the other is Lucy-chan, Gray-kun's girlfriend." Sending both girls into fits of coughs and giggles.

"Oh, I see! It's nice to meet you then. Come girls! I brought some food over. Mind joining us?" Mrs. Fernandez smiled at them and playfully hugged her child and the blonde couldn't help, but remember her mother at that instance who would smile warmly back at her whenever she would come home and it was enough to send her worries away. Reminiscing back to where her mother would prepare her food, give her light kisses, worry about her, all the expression her mother made that made Lucy love her so much. She instantly felt guilty and missed her mother so.

"Lucy, come on! Mrs. Fernandez just invited us to eat." Erza, towed the blonde to the seat next to her and were served pizza by Wendy's mother.

After taking a few bites, the red-head's eyes sparkled in happiness, "They are delicious! I love pizza." Erza, exclaimed.

"Well, girls your age ought to eat more! I'm surprised though, since some girls won't eat and would have strict diet…I'm glad you're not that sort." She, replied conversationally.

Lucy, flinched on her seat, her hands gripping her phone on her pockets hesitantly, "Please, excuse me. I need to make a call." Lucy, stood up from her seat while Erza threw her curious glances.

"Of course, but return for some dessert later, okay? They're Jellal's favorite!" Mrs. Fernandez laughed out, preoccupying Erza as she handed the cake towards her.

Lucy, went out of the house and sat near the porches while roaming for her mother's cell number. She considered just sending a text, but her mother deserved more than that and considerably pressed the call button. She melted a little by waiting for what felt like the longest minute of her life before the familiar voice of her mother answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" The familiar voice of her mother emanated through her ears as she sighed in relief.

"Mom…"

There was silence as the voice in the other receiver became unsure.

"What?"

"Mom, it's me…Lucy."

"Is this really, Lucy? My baby girl?"

"Yes, it's me, mom. But I'm not a baby any—"

"Lucy! I demand to know where you are right now! Our last phone call has been three weeks ago and do you know how worried I have been? Not even a text or phone call earlier? You don't even pick up your phone. I'm disappointed in you."

Lucy, felt like tearing up at her mother's voice and laughed weakly."I know mom. I'm sorry and don't worry, I'm really fine. I promise to call you frequently from now on and..." Her voice broke in the next few words as she debated and finally made a decision according to her better judgment. "I'll show up, okay?"

There was a minute of pause when her mother suddenly raised her voice merrily. "I'm so relieved! Finally, the heavens have heard my prayers! That's the right thing to do, Lucy." Her mother replied in awe.

"I'll see you, then. You know Fairy Tail Café right? Let's meet up there tomorrow. See ya, bye. Love you." Lucy, switched her phone off and hurried back to the dining table, just in time for dessert.

"Have a taste! It's truly delicious! Nothing can go wrong." Mrs. Fernandez smiled confidently.

"I'm sure it will be. Nothing can definitely go wrong." Lucy, thought of meeting up with her mother and it felt like the heavy burden she'd been carrying, become lighter and free her of guilt.

"What's wrong? Who'd you call?" Erza, asked while her mouth full of icing.

"I'll tell you later." Lucy, whispered back.

* * *

Layla, who had been roaming the house in high spirits carefully picked her attire from her closet and hummed merrily.

"Who's phone call did you receive that you're so happy, Layla?" Ur, called out to her friend pouring water on a glass to drink her medicine.

"You'll never guess." She winked back. "You're so clueless. It's my daughter, of course! She finally agreed to meet up!"

"W-What?" Ur, chocked on her water as Layla moved closer to help, slapping her back softly.

"We are meeting with her tomorrow. How's that? And I just thought that this is the perfect opportunity to set those two in a date! What do you think?" Layla, babbled excitedly, waiting for her friend's reply.

"Right. Such a perfect plan… indeed."

"I thought so!"

_This is bad. If both of them were to meet up now….Gray would definitely be in a tight spot since he already knows Lucy. What to do?_

"But, wait…I forgot to ask Lucy if she had seen Erza! Come to think of it…I haven't seen her for a while now. Where could she be?" Layla, mused to herself.

"Isn't that the young lady with the red-hair?" Ur, asked.

"Well, yes. I'm just worried, since I haven't seen her for some time now."Ur, sat up straight from her place and watched her friend search for her phone. "Well, do you have her number?" She asked quietly.

"Here's my phone! Yeah, why?"

"I'll talk to her then. Give me her number." Ur, cleared her throat and asked for Layla's phone who gave it to her without hesitation.

"Thanks! I'll just get changed. You can tell her the plan and please ask her if she's alright?"

* * *

"You did what?!" Erza, shouted in disbelief while nervously clutching the pillow near her.

Satisfied, Lucy closed and locked the door and turned back to her friend. Erza, was sitting cross-legged at the edge of Wendy's bed. She looked amused.

"Keep talking."

Lucy, breathed heavily and grabbed her friend's shoulders firmly, "Like I said…I've decided to meet up with my mom. I just feel so guilty for not contacting her and I feel like she doesn't deserve this." She answered weakly while releasing her hold on the petrified red-head.

"I understand. But do you really think that your mom is not going to let you away with marrying that guy?" Erza, mumbled getting back to her senses.

"I trust my mom won't do anything related to that guy. I'll trust her on this." Erza, stared back at her friend who looked dignified with her decision, her eyes not betraying a single doubt on it.

"Okay, whatever you want. I just hope you don't regret this, Luce. About trust…you think you can earn it after you deliberately ruined her trust in you? I hate to see you sad over something."

"Thanks, Erzaaaa. But I'm betting on the line. If I see that bastard you'll be there to kick hiss, right?" Lucy, cooed lying heavily on Erza who in return shoved a pillow to get rid of the blonde.

"Whatever. You're the most stubborn person I've ever met!"

Lucy, laughed at this as she shifted her weight apart from her friend. "I think your phone is vibrating."

"Oh, I got a call. Excuse me."

"Okay, I'll just go and help Mrs. Fernandez with cleaning the dishes." Lucy, prepped up and left the room while Erza pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Erza-san right? Listen to me…whatever happens you mustn't let Lucy know that Gray is the same Gray from her past."

"E-excuse me? Who's this?"

"I'm Gray's mother. Ur."

"Ur-san! What do you mean?"

"You know about Lucy and her mom's appointment tomorrow, right? Layla has other plans. She intends to let the two meet." Erza, felt stomach churl in discomfort while reprehending the adult's words. And as she expected-her mother is head on with the marriage thing. "Meet up with Gray? What did you mean by not letting Lucy know about Gray being the Gray tha-" Erza, stopped mid-sentence as she recalled the events that occurred on the airport that day.

_AT THE AIRPORT…._

_"Gray! Here's Aunt Layla you remember her?" Ur, motioned at her friend._

_"Aunt Layla." Gray, stepped closer to give a peck on the cheeks._

_"Wow, your son grew up to be real good-looking."_

_"I know." Ur, laughed._

_"Mom, Aunt Layla….where's…Lucy?" Gray, asked carefully. Keeping it bona fide._

_"Well, sadly she's missing….we have to go look for her."_

_"Oh, that's really disappointing. Well, I'll go tell Natsu and Loke to help and look for her okay?"_

_"That's thoughtful of you." Ur, smiled at her son, then he left._

_"I'm back!" Erza, announced._

_"Where have you been?" Layla, murmured at her._

_"Sorry, from the cr. Who's that?" Erza, asked inclining her head towards the retreating figure of Gray._

_"Oh, he's Ur's son." Layla, winked at her._

_"So, he's Gray." Erza, muttered getting a close range at the face._

"They're not supposed to meet up like this Erza-san. Stop her from going there, please." Ur's voice pleadingly asked.

"But…I believe that we should just let it happen. It would be worst if things were to be hidden longer, Ur-san." _THIS IS SO SICK…How could I forget our brief meeting at the airport? No wonder he looked so familiar! The Gray that we've been with for the past few weeks was the same guy Lucy was engaged with!_

"I agree…but my son had specifically asked me to keep it a secret."

"Ur, is that Erza you're talking to? Let me talk to her!" A new voice interrupted in the other line as the call was disconnected.

Erza gave her phone a blank stare before collapsing on the bed. "This is so frustrating! I just wanted to see my boyfriend so how the heck am I involved in these kinds of problems?" The exasperated teen shouted, throwing her phone on the table.

Lucy, barged inside wearing different clothes, grinning ear-to-ear ."Hey, Erza! Wendy just prepared us mud clothes."

"What mud clothes?"

"You have to get changed and go outside to find out."

* * *

"Finally! I can't believe I spent the whole entire day scrapping up poop." Natsu, complained hysterically to his girlfriend the moment their shifts ended, immediately grabbing his phone to tattletale despite the customers hearing him, so Gray and Loke had to drag him outside the Café.

"Don't be such a baby! It wasn't even scrapping shit! You were just mopping the floor and smelling the crap!" Gray, intervened unable to put up with his attitude and grabbed his friend's phone, ending the call.

"Now now! Let's take it easy, guys! How about dropping by my house for some treats? You guys deserve a prize for not escaping so far." Jellal, chuckled.

"No, thanks. I try not to waste my time as much as possible." Gray, replied coldly.

"Don't be like that! We're going! I mean…after all…your mom cooks the finest dishes in the universe!" Loke, complimented admirably.

Jellal went with a showdown of staring competition with the brunette while the other two, excited enough to care about the staring showdown, and waved the van for entrance oblivious to this fact.

"Let's go!" Natsu, pushed both competitors towards the van and was seated in silence. The car ride wasn't long since it took only ten minutes using the transportation.

"It's been a long time since we last visited. We'll just be feeling at home, right?" Natsu, exclaimed while taking the fresh air of freedom.

"Right, you go do that while we get inside." Gray, responded unaffectionate to his surroundings, confidently taking the first step inside and the next thing was he didn't know what hit him.

"More playmates! I bet it's onii-chan. Hit him!" Something mushy and it smelled like nature spoilt ground. _MUD TO BE EXACT. _"Oops. Mister, are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Oh no…excuse me? Are you alright?" Lucy, approached the covered-dirt brunette, stone-paced at his place, when a familiar laugh echoed around.

"Hilarious! Just look at your pathetic state, Gray!" Natsu, teased freely, thumping his friend's back.

"Hey, blondie! What did you think you were doing?!"

Her eyes drilled into him worriedly. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. This was his fault, too-he always brought out her contemptuous side when he spoke down to her.

"Are you mute or what?" He mouthed, definitely making fun of her now.

Lucy, coming to a realization -covered her mouth from forming a smile, forcing all her will not to laugh. "Gray?! Is that y-?" and was stopped mid-sentence as the blonde was taken by the strong-armed man, scooping her on his arms - she could hardly feel her feet moving below her, just the flow of his touch taking over as he dropped her lightly on the mushy pile of mud.

"How about that for a laughing stock?" Gray, smirked while even putting his hands in his pockets to make him cool, despite his appearance at the moment.

"Hey! It wasn't Lucy-chan who threw you the dirt! It was me!" Wendy, giggled.

"You're way too modest, Wendy-chan!" Erza, exclaimed animatingly tapping her foot while giving Gray the death glares, but was unable to make a move because Mrs. Fernandez had watching eyes upon them.

Jellal, finally spotting his girlfriend went to her side, "Erz? What are you doing here?" The current state of the annoyed scarlet changed driftly, after clinging to him. "Jellal! I wanted to surprise you, since we hadn't had much time together lately. I really missed you."

"I'm sorry about that. I did tell you that I'll come see you tomorrow, right?"

"But I still missed you! Didn't you miss me so much that you had to see me badly?" She downplayed flirtingly, currently unaware of her surroundings.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry." Jellal, comforted her and crossed his arms around her. Lucy, looked at them consciously and helped herself to brush the dirt off from herself.

"That's enough kids! Before you get any bad microorganisms on your body let's go take a bath!" mrs. Fernandez called out while grabbing her youngest along with her.

Lucy, went for the host to clean herself when Natsu caught her when she almost slipped, "You alright? It's slippery be careful."

Lucy, letting the boy hurl herself up sighed in relief. "Thanks, Natsu!"

"Why are you the only one not covered in dirt?" Natsu, pin-pointed to Erza.

"Like she'd ever get dirty. She's just no fun!" Lucy, giggled.

"So she's a clean-freak?" Natsu, played along.

"I can hear the both of you!" The scarlet maiden hissed at them, while she pulled Jellal with her to talk privately. Everyone, went inside to get all cleaned up and settled themselves comfortably around each other.

Gray, kept frowning at the side while he kept going on about ruining his favorite jacket while the maids cleaned it for him. Lucy, couldn't stop staring at him as she wasn't able to see him for the past few weeks. It almost felt like years to her. Part of her wanted to stop her feelings and stop feeling embarrassed over Gray. The pushier part of her still yearned to get to know him better… which, strangely, was far easier to do when he wasn't technically present to give her reasons to feel this way. The longing and ache filled her as she was flicked by a finger on her forehead.

"_oww!_"

"Why are you staring off into space, Luce?" Natsu, grinned which the blonde felt like pinching his baby-faced skin, and which she did.

"Don't do that again! My head is sensitive unlike other spots." The blonde murmured.

"It wasn't even that hard!"

"Yeah, I guess so. But even the lightest hit can make me like that. I had an accident when I was young and ever since that day, I had this kind of trauma whenever someone would touch my head. Look." Lucy, bent her head and showed her scalp, a thick angry splotched red scar was etched on her scalp.

"Whoa! What is that? It almost looks like it's gonna break your skull!" He yelped while patting her back comfortingly.

"Well, it was years ago. I couldn't even remember anything from five years old and below." Gray, stared at his best friend and the blonde that he has been avoiding lately, cuddled up in a conversation about her head. _They get along well. Suits two idiots._

"Gray! Why aren't you talking to Lucy? I thought you missed her?!"

"H-Hey! What are you talking about?!" Lucy, panicked and hit him on the shoulder.

"Who said anything about missing her?!"

"But lately you've look so depressed and just now when you played with her on the mud, you looked in high spirits again!"

"Wow! It looks like our idiot Natsu has become smarter these days." Loke, chuckled while taking a sip of his drink.

Lucy straddled one of the seats and gripped her temples between her thumbs and middle fingers. If she had made it through the day-it was almost as miracle occurred.

"Not you too! Get off my back will ya?"He glared at the pink-haired boy who was back-hugging him. Definitely getting on his nerves as he struggled to shake him away.

"No way! Not until you admit that you missed, Lucy!" The blonde watched the three bicker and laugh together like they were really the closest since young.

"Not coming off? Don't touch m—"

"Ahahahahaha! You guys are so full of it!" Making me laugh like this…idiots!" Lucy, clutched her stomach and rested her head between her knees. The three debated that she was still laughing to herself and shook their heads in disbelief.

"Lucy-chan?" Loke, poked her arm and she remained motionless. "Wow, she fell asleep?"

Gray, stared at her sleeping figure and her face still angelic as he remembered at that time when she slept on his bed. Her head was tilted sideways, her blonde hair disheveled by a soft breeze. A messy look that quite suited her.

"Babes, I think we can go home now and about our plans for tomo-" Erza, frowned at her surroundings. "Asleep?"

"I think she must have been way too tired lately. Let her rest for a bit." Gray, muttered as he covered the blonde with the blanket near her.

"Oh and Erza? What was that story with her head?" Natsu, asked curiously.

"What head?"

Loke and Gray gave him a quizzical look as he said so, "Lucy, said she got into an accident when she was young?"

Erza, eyed each of them carefully and fought against her better judgment on what to spill.

"Oh that? Well, from what I know…I don't even think I can tell you but…Lucy's father was murdered right in front of her eyes and I think the killer hurt her badly, injuring her head. After that accident, she hasn't been what she used to be. She forgot her memories from when she was five years old and below…and had a hard time speaking because of trauma. Doctors, said she had aphasia. But it was a long time ago. As you can see, Lucy is a brighter person now. I think this place has something to do with it. When she left she was still locked in another world, but when she went here six years ago…she became more of a normal person, I guess."

"Whoaaa…I never thought that Lucy had been so much. I feel bad for her." Loke, sighed.

"She can't even remember her dad." Natsu, sighed as well.

"But of course…you guys would know about how she got well, right?" Erza, gave them a blank look, staring at them head on.

The three stared at the sassy girl who twirled her hair in a discreet manner giving them a serious face. No one even dared staring at her for long. Deciding to fool around, "What are you talking about?" Gray, asked.

"Don't you even act anymore, _Gray Fullbuster. _You're the guy Lucy dislikes as a child weren't you? You think you can keep up with lying for long?"

"H-How did you know? How long did you know?! Does Luc—"

"You think I can tell her? She'd be really hurt if she knew."

"So what now? So what if I'm the guy she dislikes? What do you plan to do?" Gray, asked calmly while the other two gave each other unsure looks.

"I'm on your side. I'll need your help as much as you'll need mine. All for Lucy."

Erza, gave her friend a quick look and concern filled her features. There was nothing in this world that Erza wouldn't do for Lucy. They've grown up together and that bond formed all throughout those years was unbreakable.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…we need to do something or else you're going to get married to Lucy soon."

* * *

**HELLO GUYS! How has everyone been? Is everyone eating well, lately? :D**

**I hope everyone has!**

**So what do you this of this update? If there is anything you do not understand….please feel free to pm me or review.**

**See you again soon! ^^**


End file.
